É Você Que Eu Quero
by Flora Sly
Summary: Epílogo ON!Reviews pls. Pós Breaking Down, Nessie está com 7 anos completos, mas corpo e mente de uma garota de 18 anos. Ela passa a enfrentar diversas mudanças nesse ano, e a maior de todas é a sensação engraçada que um certo lobo está a fazendo sentir.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estávamos na lanchonete há quase 1h, essa é a parte chata quando melhor amigo é um lobisomem, toda vez que saímos para comer Jake come quase a lanchonete inteira.

Sério, mesmo conhecendo-o desde sempre, seu apetite me assusta, e muito.

-Vocês desejam mais alguma coisa? – perguntou amavelmente a garçonete assim que Jake terminou seu décimo hambúrguer.

É, ele comeu 10 lanches completos, hambúrguer, batata e refrigerante. E antes que ele dissesse que queria mais eu respondi.

-Estamos satisfeitos, poderia trazer a conta? – a garçonete sorriu e se afastou.

-Eu só ia comer mais um. – ele disse.

-Você disse isso no sexto lanche. – eu o lembrei.

-Se você provasse um pouco iria ver como é bom. – Sabe, ele vive insistindo em me dar comida, digo, comida de humanos normais, mas tudo tem um sabor tão ruim.

E se ele soubesse como o sangue animal tem um sabor irresistível ele não ficaria insistindo nisso.

Mas acho que depois de sete anos ele já esta mais que acostumado com isso.

-Você sabe o que eu prefiro. – eu disse me referindo as nossas caçadas.

São sempre as mais divertidas, quando vou com meus pais eles ficam preocupados e a coisa acaba perdendo a graça. Mas com Jake é totalmente diferente.

Às vezes a gente ate compete e tudo mais.

-Carlisle diz que faria bem se você comesse um pouco... – ele insistiu ainda mais.

-Ele disse que seria 'legal' e não que eu realmente preciso. – eu respondi.

-Ok, senhorita teimosa. Vamos então? – ele respondeu se dando por vencido e se pondo de pé.

Eu já falei que Jake é enorme? Bem, ele é. Acho que o ser mais alto do mundo.

Eu tenho uma altura normal, sou um pouco mais alta que minha mãe e sumo perto dele.

-Sabe, você tem sorte de ser lobisomem, se uma pessoa normal comesse isso iria explodir. – eu comentei entrando no carro dele.

-Você também não engorda. – ele comentou.

-Eu agradeço muito meus genes vampiros. – Jake fez uma careta. Apesar de toda a história de lobisomens não gostarem de vampiros, Jake e seu bando eram diferentes.

Ele era parte da minha família vampira, por sinal a família mas estranha que alguém poderia ter.

Nem sei se me apresentei, sou Reneesme, filha de Edward com Bella Cullen dois vampiros bem talentosos, mas na época que minha mãe engravidou, ela era humana, e bem, eu nasci mestiça.

Tenho algumas características vampirescas e outras humanas. Jake diz que o que ele mais gosta em mim é o cheiro, segundo ele, eu não sou fedida como o resto da família.

Eu já mencionei que para os lobisomens o cheiro de vampiros não é nada agradável? E a recíproca é verdadeira.

E mesmo com as grandes diferenças dos dois clãs, eles se dão muito bem.

Minha mãe diz que tem haver com Jake ser alfa e ter tido a impressão dele comigo.

Mas eu me lembro muito bem da história toda de sete anos atrás. Sendo mestiça, fisicamente e mentalmente eu aparento muito mais.

Pelo meu tamanho e corpo, pareço ser irmã da minha mãe, ela foi transformada com 18 anos, e eu atingi a maturidade com 7 anos, mas aparência de 18.

É bem engraçado na verdade, só complica na hora de dar explicações, tivemos que nos mudar de Forks, certamente que nunca acreditariam que Bella era minha mãe.

E agora na nossa nova cidade, nós decidimos manter a velha história, sou a irmã mais nova de Bella, e ela me cria como se fosse minha mãe. Ela e meu pai, Edward, são casados e pronto.

Sem contar o primo mais distante que vive com a gente, Jake.

De resto tudo igual, é estranho, mas já me acostumei.

Sinto falta de ver meus avós, eles não entenderiam como em apenas 7 anos eu cresci tanto.

Nos falamos por telefone quase todo dia e minha mãe o visita regularmente, sozinha.

Eu gosto bastante do nosso estilo diferente de vida. E ter Jake sempre por perto é muito bom.

Ele sempre cuida de mim, se preocupa e tudo mais, as vezes é ate exagerado, mas eu gosto.

-Vamos para casa? – ele quis saber. Já mencionei que Jake vive com a gente?

Apesar do meu pai ter sido contra no começo, no fim ele cedeu, e agora moramos eu, Jake, minha mãe e meu pai.

Os meus tios e avós moram em outra casa, perto da nossa e nós não saímos de lá. O que me lembra Forks de alguma maneira.

-Acho melhor, sabe como meu pai odeia quando chegamos tarde. – eu comentei olhando no relógio.

-Certo, Nessie. – ele disse sorrindo. E como ele fica lindo sorrindo. Eu sempre me sinto engraçada quando ele sorri.

Me sinto segura, como se nada pudesse me afetar.

-O que você esta pensando? – ele quis saber. Apesar do meu dom ser legal e tal, tem coisas que eu simplesmente não posso compartilhar.

Como a sensação boa do seu sorriso, é algo meu. Já basta ter que me controlar com meu pai por perto.

-Coisas. – eu disse tentando mudar de assunto. – minha mãe essa manhã me falou umas coisas estranhas. – eu comecei.

-Que coisas? – ele quis saber.

-Bom, como eu atingi a tal maturidade, ela e meu pai acham que seria uma boa cursar o ensino médio. – Jake me lançou um olhar estranho. – É, foi o que eu fiz. Eu expliquei que sabia bem mais que qualquer um numa escola, mas ela continuou insistindo que eu deveria ter mais experiências humanas.

-Olha quem fala. – Jake bufou. Certamente não queria ficar longe de mim. Ele sempre age assim quando vou fazer algo que o faça ficar afastado.

-Sem contar, que ela disse que adoraria que você terminasse a escola. – eu disse mais baixo.

-Lá vem a Bella com essa história... – ele bufou. – Mas eu até iria, só para acompanhar você. – ele completou rápido.

Sabe, na hora que minha mãe comentou a tal hipótese eu estranhei e achei ridículo a idéia de fazer ensino médio.

Mas depois pensando com calma, percebi que poderia não ser tão ruim assim. Assisti muitos filmes sobre ensino médio, parece ser algo realmente diveritdo.

-Falta só uma semana para começar o ano letivo. Temos pouco para decidir. – eu comentei.

-Para você se decidir. – ele corrigiu. – Nessie, eu vou aonde você estiver. – ele terminou e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

Sempre achei normal ficar de mãos dadas com Jake, mas ultimamente isso tem mexido comigo.

Não sei explicar o que acontece, só sei que sinto meu estômago embrulhado, como se eu tivesse me alimentado de comida humana.

Esse era outro pensamento que eu deixava escondido na minha cabeça. Tem coisas que é melhor não se comentar.

-Mas acho que você deve considerar essa proposta. Como sua mãe disse, é uma experiência que você deveria viver. – ele sorriu mais uma vez, o sorriso que me derretia.

-Vocês têm razão. Eu vou para a escola. – eu disse por fim. Deve ter sido culpa do sorriso.

Chegamos em casa rapidamente, assim como meus pais, Jake não sabe dirigir devagar, ou melhor, numa velocidade normal.

-Mãe, tenho novidades. – eu berrei assim que entrei.

-Acho ótimo que você tenha resolvido aceitar a idéia de estudar esse ano. – disse meu pai descendo as escadas. – eu já disse como é chato ter um pai que lê mentes e acaba com todas, todas mesmo, as surpresas e novidades do mundo?

É, é bem chato.

-Ok, não é mais tão novidade. – eu disse depois. Minha mãe sorriu e veio me abraçar.

-Vocês vão se divertir tanto no colégio! – ela disse toda feliz.

-Espero. – murmurou Jake.

-Bom, amanhã eu matriculo vocês, acho que Alice e Jasper vão também, sabe eles sentem falta de estudar... – e daí minha mãe começou a tagarelar.

Meu pai disse que ela era quieta antigamente, o que eu duvido muito, porque hoje em dia ela adora falar.

Mas fiquei feliz em saber que Alice e Jasper estariam com a gente. Seria bom ter mais rostos conhecidos.

-E vocês vão manter a fachada de primos, ok? – ela disse por fim.

-Sim, e eu vou ser irmã adotiva da Alice e do Jasper. – minha mãe sorriu, eu sabia a nossa "história" de cor.

Enquanto ela tagarelava mais sobre a escola, comecei a lembrar da sensação esquisita e boa que senti no carro.

Volta e meia sinto aquilo quando fico a sós com Jake. Não era normal, e eu queria saber o que era.

Vi meu pai me encarando sério. MERDA, ele "ouviu" o que eu disse. Tentei disfarçar, e resolvi subir, sabe dormir parecia uma boa.

Dei um beijo em todos e em Jake claro.

-Boa noite, minha Nessie. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu estremeci. Ele sempre falava a mesma coisa toda noite e eu nunca tinha ficado arrepiado. Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

**_--x--_**

_N/a Leitores queridoooos!_

_Além de escrever minhas fics de HP resolvi escrever de Twilight, assim que eu li me apaixonei *-*_

_E ai ta um prólogo tosquinho do começo da nova fic, deu pra perceber que é Nessie/Jake, e ela ta crescida... bem, novos sentimentos virão... _

_Bom, por enquanto é só, comentem, quero saber o que acharam da tosquicezinha :x_

_Beeeeeeijos,_

_Flora Sly_*


	2. Primeiro Dia

Quando concordei com isso não sabia o quão assustador poderia ser o primeiro dia de aula.

Enfrentar vampiros que queriam me matar era bem mais fácil. Pelo menos eles não te olhavam de cinco em cinco segundos como se você fosse de outro planeta.

Nada agradável se você quer saber. Eu estava realmente impressionada com Alice e Jasper, eles faziam aquilo com a maior tranqüilidade.

Claro que eles devem ter feito o ensino médio milhares de vezes, e devem ter tido milhares de primeiros dias.

Jake às vezes ria das minhas reações, mas porque todos os professores da Avalon High¹ tinham que querer saber minha história de vida?

Cada vez eu falava menos, ainda tinha medo de errar alguma coisa na nossa história e sermos obrigados a sair daqui.

Eu me mataria, se eu pudesse, se acontecesse isso. Ainda mais com um motivo tão bobo.

-Jake, acho que as pessoas têm medo de você. – eu comentei quando sentamos juntos na aula de Cálculo.

Assim que chegamos à classe um garoto, que devia ter a minha altura, arregalou os olhos e praticamente se escondeu atrás da menina que estava a sua direita.

Ele sorriu.

-Faz parte do meu charme, Nessie. – e depois piscou.

-Lobo mais convencido! – eu disse e depois mostrei minha língua.

O professor começou uma longa explicação sobre equações de segundo grau. Eu já sabia a matéria, e fiz rapidamente os exercícios, ate que a escola não seria tão complicada.

--x—

-Jake, - chamou Alice. Nós estávamos entrando na lanchonete. – Não coma tanto, as pessoas podem, hum, estranhar. – ela disse baixinho.

Jake fez uma careta e soltou um muxoxo.

-Pode ficar com o meu prato. – eu disse tentando animá-lo.

-Você não vai comer de novo? – sabe, as vezes a super proteção dele me irritava, e muito.

-Eu não gosto disso. – eu apontei para as mesas de comida. – Você sabe, não vamos começar.

-Tudo bem, teimosinha! – ele disse por fim, essa discussão estava ganha, ele sabia disso.

-E eu nem sou teimosa. – eu disse entrando na fila. Senti três pares de olhos em mim. – Ok, talvez um pouco. – conclui.

Mas era verdade, eu não era teimosa. Não muito.

Nos filmes eu sempre vi que tem mesa certa para se sentar nos refeitórios, e que arranjar mesa no primeiro dia era a coisa mais complicada de todas.

Assim, antes de escolher qualquer uma eu resolvi dar uma olhada geral, sabe ver qual mesa poderíamos sentar.

Vi uma mesa vazia bem no fundo do refeitório, bom, estávamos em quatro, ocuparíamos quase a mesa toda mesmo, eu pensei.

Enquanto eu estava indo em direção a nossa mesa, senti uma mão segurar meu braço.

-Você não quer se sentar com a gente? – disse um garoto simpático. Olhei para ele e para todos em sua mesa, eram todos bem grandões, do tipo super musculosos, mas nem de perto comparados ao Jake.

-Obrigada. – eu disse querendo parecer amigável. Eu queria mesmo fazer amigos. Mas antes que eu pudesse responder mais alguma coisa, Jake disse por mim.

-Ela está comigo. – eu pude ouvir um baixo rosnado vindo dele. Ok, se ele continuasse respondendo por mim nós todos iríamos ser um bando de rejeitados.

E eu não acho que isso seja legal. O propósito de estudarmos não era fazer amigos?

-Tudo bem, grandão. Só perguntei. – disse o simpático com calma. Acho que Jake também o assustava.

-Vamos, Nessie. – ele disse sério olhando para a frente.

Acho que Jake discordava da parte de fazer amigos.

Finalmente sentamos na nossa mesa, ninguém mais ousou nos convidar. Cada um que se virava para nos ver ganhava um olhar bem feio dele.

-Você poderia tentar ser um pouco mais simpático. – eu comentei.

-Simpático? – ele repetiu.

-É, Jake. Sabe, o garoto foi super educado convidando a gente pra se sentar com ele. – eu comecei. Ele precisava melhorar o comportamento.

-Ele convidou você, Nessie. – ele respondeu seco.

-Certo, mas vocês estavam comigo, o convite se estenderia. – eu disse.

-Você não pode ser tão inocente. – disse Jasper pela primeira vez.

-Inocente? – agora eu que repeti.

Jake revirou os olhos. Eu devo ter perdido algo.

-Ele estava te paquerando, Nessie. – disse Alice distraidamente.

-Ah vocês acham que ele estava me paquerando? – essa era uma piada muito boa. – Ele foi simpático, tenho certeza.

-Nessie, você é a garota mais linda da escola – começou Jake. – sem ofensas Alice, ele não estava sendo simpático, pode acreditar.

-Só porque você acha que eu sou bonita. – eu adoro quando Jake fala isso, ok, concentrando. – as pessoas não podem ser simpáticas comigo, sem segundas intenções? – eu indaguei.

-Não, mas quando a pessoa é do sexo masculino e fica te comendo com os olhos, eu suponho isso. – ele disse um pouco mais alto.

Acho que ele estava ficando irritado.

-Além do mais todos perceberam. – olhei para Alice e para Jasper em busca de ajuda, mas eles concordaram.

-Ok, Jake, mas se nós sentássemos lá eles não iriam ter segundas intenções. – eu concluí. Ele ficou sério. – Se você não fosse tão antipático com as pessoas a gente não precisaria estar sozinhos aqui. – eu disse um pouco mais alto também.

-ótimo, eu saio da mesa. – ele disse irritado. Jasper e Alice nos olharam assustados.

Eu e Jake nunca brigamos. As vezes a gente discutia por coisas bobas, mas ele nunca disse que sairia de perto de mim.

Ok, talvez ele só fosse sentar mais longe, mas mesmo assim. Foi estranho.

-Jake, se acalme. – cochichou Alice. – Jasper, uma ajuda? – ela disse se referindo aos dons extras dele.

De repente tudo ficou mais calmo, e eu quase me esqueci que estava irritada com Jake.

-Nessie, - ela se virou para mim. – Não irrite o Jake, ele é controlado, mas não vamos abusar da sorte.

Certo. Agora era eu quem estava irritando-o.

-Mas eu não fiz nada! – eu protestei.

-Não seja teimosa. – disse Alice como uma tia mandona. É, vai ver que eu era mesmo teimosa.

-Você esta bem, Jake? – quis saber Alice.

-É, tanto faz. – ele disse olhando para frente. Ele precisava mesmo ficar tão carrancudo?

Decidi guardar esse comentário apenas para mim.

Estava com uma sensação estranha. Brigar com Jake não me fazia bem, eu acabei de descobrir. Podia sentir um certo nó se formando na minha garganta.

Precisa me lembrar de não pensar nisso perto do meu pai. Ultimamente estava complicado ficar muito tempo a sós com ele.

Eu nunca tive segredos com ele. Só que eu sabia que algumas coisas estavam mudando.

Não sei o que ao certo. Mas elas estão ligadas ao Jake. E ontem eu vi a cara dele quando lembrei daquela sensação engraçada no estômago.

Ele não gostou, e eu não precisava ler a mente dele para entender isso.

Eu teria que entender tudo isso sozinha. E a única coisa que eu queria agora era ir para casa.

Ainda tinha duas aulas depois do almoço, e as duas ao lado de Jake.

Ele ainda não me encarava. Ok, eu fui grossa, mas não era pra tanto, era?

-Jake? – eu chamei. Ele estava quieto há um tempão.

-Hum? – ele respondeu.

-Você esta bravo comigo? – eu quis saber. A gente podia ajeitar as coisas bem rápido.

-Por que eu estaria bravo com você? – ele perguntou. Certo, eu não estava entendo mais nada.

-Porque eu fui grossa com você! – eu respondi.

-Nessie, é impossível ficar bravo com você. – ele me assegurou.

-Você disse que iria sair da mesa. – eu o lembrei.

-Eu estava bravo comigo mesmo. – Hã? Por que lobisomens têm de ser tão confusos?

-Mas você ficou quieto todo esse tempo! – ta, ele não queria admitir, mas ele havia ficado bravo sim.

-Eu só estava pensando. E alem disse você não falou muito. – ele disse.

-Porque eu achava que estávamos brigados. – eu me expliquei.

-Ah, Nessie, mesmo sendo tão teimosa, não dá pra ficar bravo com você, principalmente quando você faz essa cara. – ele disse apontando para o beicinho que começava a se formar.

-Estamos de bem? – eu disse só para ter certeza. Ele me deu um beijo na testa.

-Sempre, Nessie. – e eu estremeci mais uma vez.

Esses calafrios estavam começando a me irritar. Mesmo.

Eu queria saber ler mentes por um segundo. Só pra saber se os calafrios são recíprocos. Se ele também estava sentindo algo diferente.

Resolvi prestar atenção na aula de redação. Ao menos me distraia.

--x—

No fim do dia eu estava exausta. Sabe, eu nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, e mesmo o Jake sendo o mais anti-social de todos, muitas pessoas vieram falar conosco.

Nós realmente chamávamos a atenção. Vi várias garotas dando olhares suspeitos para o Jake.

E não sei porque, mas aquilo me incomodou demais.

-Você estudava aonde? – ouvi uma loira perguntar ao Jake, logo após ela fingir tropeçar em cima dele.

-Em Forks. – ele disse parecendo sem graça.

-Ah, tinha uma prima que morava lá. – ela comentou. E continuou puxando assunto.

Ela estava ao meu lado, mas ignorava a minha presença. Aquilo estava mesmo me irritando.

Mas eu lembrei que devia fazer amigos e ser simpática.

-Oi, sou Nessie. – eu disse o mais amigável possível a ela.

Ela me encarou e disse apenas:

-Tanto faz. – respirei fundo. Dane-se a história de fazer amigos.

-Vamos, Jake. – eu disse um tanto grossa.

-Certo, Nessie. Ate mais. – ele disse para a loira aguada.

Eu estava andando na frente, mas ele me alcançou rápido.

-Você esta bem? – ele quis saber.

-ótima. – eu disse, e aquilo soou bem falso.

-Não parece. – ele comentou.

-Olha, você não precisava ser simpático com aquela garota. – eu disse sem olhar na direção dele.

-O que? – ele parou de andar. – Antes eu era antipático e você não gostou. Agora, eu fui simpático e você também não gostou. Que tal se decidir, Nessie?

Ta, poderia não ter muito nexo. Mas ele poderia ser simpático com todos, menos para as meninas que o olhassem dos pés a cabeça. Era simples.

-Jake, ela não foi simpática com você. Ela estava se jogando em cima de você, totalmente diferente. – eu disse como se fosse óbvio. E era mesmo.

-Eu acho que nunca vou te entender. – ele disse. E depois passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros.

E a sensação esquisita voltou. Ok, aquilo estava mesmo me deixando confusa.

Milhões de borboletas pareciam estar em meu estômago. Eu estava enjoada, não de uma forma nojenta, mas de uma forma gostosa.

Eu precisava mesmo descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo.

No caminho de casa, fiquei tentando desviar meus pensamentos daqueles incidentes.

Não ia ser nada legal se meu pai escutasse meus pensamentos e eles estivessem em Jake mais uma vez.

A cara dele ontem ainda estava na minha memória, ele não tinha gostado. Só não sei ao certo por que.

De qualquer forma, assim que entramos em casa e meus pais vieram nos encher com milhares de perguntas, comecei a pensar e relatar as aulas monótonas, os professores que pareciam estar muito interessados na minha historia de vida, e tomei bastante cuidado em não pensar na cena do refeitório.

-E o almoço? – disse meu pai de repente.

Merda. Ele deve ter visto que eu relutava em não lembrar aquela cena.

-Foi bom. – eu disse rápido. Queria mudar de assunto logo.

-É, Nessie precisa entender que chama muito a atenção. – completou Jake.

-Como? – eu quis saber. E vi meu pai analisando Jake.

Tomara que ele não esteja pensando nos acontecimentos do refeitório. Sério, as vezes ter um pai que lê mentes era tão incomodo.

-Oras, você se lembra do que eu te falei sobre ser menos ingênua. – ok, tarde demais. Com certeza ele lembrou da cena.

E visto a careta que meu pai fez, eu estava certa.

-Sobre o que vocês estão falando? – ela quis saber. – Eu não posso ler mentes, não se esqueçam.

Pelo menos meu pai não podia ler a dela. Não se ela não quisesse, eu pensei. E ele me olhou assustado.

Merda. Pensei demais de novo.

-Ah mãe, na verdade não foi grande coisa. – eu comecei tentando disfarçar e lançando um olhar feio para Jake.

-Então, eu posso saber, certo? – minha mãe completou.

-Pelo que entendi, - meu pai começou. – Nessie, esta tendo um começo de semestre parecido com o seu em Forks. – ele sorriu.

-Deve ser pior. – ela disse. – Nessie é bem mais bonita do que eu era. – e piscou para mim.

Eles conseguiram me deixar vermelha. Senti minhas bochechas pinicarem.

-Eu avisei. – Jake disse presunçoso.

-Ainda acho que você não precisava ser tão grosso. – bom, meu pai não tinha surtado com aquilo.

-Bom, eu acho que Jake faz bem em deixar esse moleques longe de você. – ótimo, meu pai estava incentivando-o a ser grosso.

-Mas eu quero fazer amigos. – eu disse.

-Talvez Jake consiga controlar o seu ciúmes um pouco. – minha mãe disse olhando para ele.

Ciúmes?

Era isso que ele sentiu no refeitório? Foi isso que o fez ficar com raiva de si mesmo, como ele disse mais cedo?

Eu sabia o que era ciúmes. Era um sentimento esquisito. Meu pai dizia que ele só soube da existência desse sentimento quando viu minha mãe.

Ele me contou que toda vez que via que alguém estava pensando nela, algum homem, ele sentia uma vontade louca de acabar com a pessoa.

Será que Jake queria acabar com o garoto simpático?

Talvez não fosse esse tipo de ciúmes que ele sentiu de mim.

Sabe, Jake sempre me tratou como sua irmãzinha. Seu tesouro, talvez fosse por isso e apenas isso o seu ciúmes.

Não via outra explicação. Mas por que isso me incomodava tanto?

Não, eu não queria que ele sentisse outro tipo de ciúmes, certo?

Senti um par de olhos em cima de mim. Meu pai estava me olhando.

Devia estar tentando entender a confusão na minha mente.

Ok, ele já tinha escutado o que eu não queria dizer. O que mais eu podia fazer?

Olhei pela janela, o sol estava se pondo. O crepúsculo era a hora do dia que minha mãe mais gostava.

-Vamos dar uma volta? – eu sugeri aos três.

-Claro, Nessie. – respondeu Jake.

Comecei a andar em direção a porta, mas só Jake veio atrás de mim.

Talvez ele tivesse entendido que eu precisava de privacidade. Digo, na minha mente ao menos.

Antes de sair sorri para ele, ele apenas piscou para mim.

--x—

No dia seguinte, eu tinha convencido Jake de ser mais sociável, sabe, eu queria mesmo fazer amigos.

Alice concordou em ser o mais simpática possível e disse que daria tudo certo, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Alice podia ver o futuro de qualquer um, exceto o meu e o de Jake. O porque nós não sabemos direito.

Carlisle, meu avô, disse que deve ter algo a ver com sermos mestiços.

-Olá. – disse uma garota sorridente para nós.

Assim que entramos na nossa sala de espanhol ela veio falar conosco.

-Oi. – eu disse retribuindo o sorriso. Cutuquei Jake para ele ser simpático também.

-Oi. – ele disse meio segundo depois.

-Vocês são novos aqui, certo? – ela perguntou educadamente.

-Somos sim. – eu concordei ainda tentando ser simpática.

-Bom, sou Suzannah Simon², se precisarem de ajuda para achar alguma classe, ou com qualquer outra coisa, podem me chamar. – ela disse por fim.

-Oh, obrigada. – eu sorri em resposta. – Eu sou Nessie, e este é Jake. – eu disse apontando para ele.

-Prazer. – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo, e depois olhou para ele.

Não gostei do jeito que ela o olhava, me lembrou aquela garota de ontem.

Eu tentei tirar pensamentos absurdos da minha cabeça. Eu não queria fazer amigos?

Então, ai estava minha oportunidade. Não podia deixar isso passar.

-O prazer é nosso. – eu disse ainda tentando ser simpática.

-Se quiserem se sentar comigo e com meus amigos no almoço, fiquem a vontade. – ela disse por fim.

A professora chegou depois disso.

-Ok, adoraríamos. – e depois ela sorriu mais uma vez e foi se sentar.

-Ate que não foi tão difícil ser simpático. – Jake disse.

-É, acho que você não a assustou. – eu disse provocando-o.

-Já disse que faz parte do meu charme. – e daí ele sorriu.

Aquele sorriso que estava me tirando o fôlego ultimamente.

Eu precisava mesmo entender o que se passava comigo. As aulas da manhã passaram lentamente.

Com certeza porque eu já sabia toda a matéria.

O sinal do almoço soou. Era a hora de ser o mais simpática. Eu lembrei Jake disso também.

Encontramos Alice e Jasper na fila do almoço. Nenhum de nós três comia esse tipo de comida. Mas a gente sempre disfarçava bem.

Tínhamos que ser o mais humano possível.

Jake encheu sua badeja. Ele também precisava se controlar. O pessoal da escola iria achar estranho alguém comer o equivalente a uma vaca inteira.

Quando terminei de pegar meu almoço, olhei todas as mesas da lanchonete, queria achar Suzannah, a menina simpática da aula de espanhol.

Não demorei muito. Logo vi ela se sentando em uma grande mesa e acenando para nós.

Sorri aliviada. Ela ainda queria ser nossa amiga.

-Vamos. – eu disse aos três.

-Você acha que é uma boa nós sentarmos com eles? – quis saber Jasper.

Humanos não gostavam de vampiros, mesmo quando não sabiam que estavam perto de um.

-Vai dar tudo certo. – eu disse convicta.

-Você que manda, Nessie. – disse Jake sorrindo.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e fui me juntar aos meus possíveis novos amigos.

--x—

_N/a Bom, ainda não aconteceu muita coisa, primeiro capitulo, apresentação de tudo e tal, nos próximos coisas mais legais vão acontecer :x_

_Aaaah fiquei tão feliz com os lindos comentários, amei todos mesmo. _

_Então, já sabem, comentem, digam o que estão achando, preciso saber se to indo no caminho certo ahaha =P e prometo capitulo novo em breve!_

_Beijooos,_

_Flora Sly._

_PS: Avalon High e Suzannah Simon foram em homenagem a dois livros da Meg Cabot que eu amo =)_


	3. Borboletas no estômago

**Capítulo 2: Borboletas no estômago**

Eu estava tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Havia apresentado a minha, hum, curiosa família. Como meu pai havia me alertado, alguns humanos simplesmente não quiseram se aproximar de Alice e Jasper – não que eles realmente se importassem.

Agora, quanto a Jake, bom, MUITAS humanas queriam se aproximar dele. E o mais engraçado – se é que havia graça ali – é que ele não reparava.

Ele realmente estava com os olhos colados em mim.

Suzannah, a garota simpática da classe de espanhol, parecia ser a única na mesa que não estava vidrada em Jake.

-Você e o Jake estão juntos? – quis saber uma garota loira, ela não havia tirado os olhos dele.

-Juntos? – eu repeti.

-É, tipo saindo, essas coisas. – ela se explicou. Eu apenas pisquei. Eu e Jake não saíamos, não daquele jeito, mas vivíamos juntos.

Eu não sabia o que falar. Olhei para ele procurando uma resposta, mas ele não estava prestando atenção naquela conversa.

-Bem, não desse jeito, eu acho. – completei. Ela abriu um sorriso.

-Ótimo! Será que ele sairia comigo? – não pude deixar de fazer uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.

Jake saindo com aquela loira? HÁ, não mesmo.

-Hum não sei. – eu queria mudar de assunto. Acho que Suzannah percebeu, pois logo começou a falar de outra coisa.

-Alguma dificuldade na escola nova? – ela quis saber. Ela parecia ser bem legal.

-Na verdade não. – eu disse. – As pessoas aqui são simpáticas. - Ela sorriu.

-Onde vocês moravam mesmo? – quis saber um garoto de cabelos pretos.

Ele parecia ter saído de um desses filmes adolescentes. Suas feições combinavam muito bem. Seu cabelo bem preto e liso fazia contraste com a pele branca e os olhos azuis claros.

-Forks. – eu disse. – Fica perto daqui. – eu comentei. Não queria falar da minha família mais uma vez. Sabe, eu ainda podia errar e causar problemas desnecessários.

-Ah, acho que sei onde fica. – ele disse. E depois abriu um largo sorriso. – Você não vai comer? – ele encarou o prato intacto que estava a minha frente.

-Eu estou sem fome. – droga! Eu havia esquecido de sabe, disfarçar. Olhei para Alice, eu não tinha feita nada de muito errado. Certo?

Ela piscou de volta. Acho que ela havia entendido muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

-Posso pegar sua torta? – ele quis saber. Ufa, era isso que ele queria.

-Claro. – eu disse amigavelmente, quando fui empurrar o prato em sua direção ele também esticou seu braço.

Nossas mãos se tocaram. Merda. Era uma coisa que eu tentava evitar ao máximo.

Se eu estava distraída, o simples fato de tocar em alguém eu já revelava meus "dons" extras.

Ele ficou em choque um segundo. Eu senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

Eu não tinha pensado em nada demais. O que ele viu foi apenas o meu alívio depois da sua pergunta sobre a torta.

Mas mesmo assim, ele deve ter reparado.

-Você sentiu isso? – ele quis saber. Meu coração começou a bater descompassado.

Jake me olhou assustado.

-N-não. O q-quê? – eu gaguejei.

Ele encarou Jake e o resto da minha família. Depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Havia certa tensão no ar, mas em poucos segundos tudo ficara calmo. Jasper! Pensei. Pelo menos os dons de alguns serviam para algo.

-Nada. – ele disse por fim já bem menos alarmado.

Tentei ignorar aquele incidente. Eu precisava aprender a me controlar mais.

Não queria que minha família tivesse que se mudar, inventar outra história. Não queria causar problemas.

Suspirei. Jake ainda me encarava com curiosidade.

-Você esta bem? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

-Eu preciso me controlar. – eu resmunguei. Ele ainda me encarava, resolvi fitar o chão.

-Tudo bem, Nessie. Acontece. – ele disse tentando me fazer sentir melhor.

Tentativa frustrada.

-Eu não quero causar problemas. – eu disse para Alice. Queria tanto que ela pudesse ver meu futuro. Saber se eu iria estragar as coisas ou eu conseguiria me controlar parecia ser uma boa.

-Nessie, tudo bem de verdade. Você é controlada. Acredite. E se algo errado acontecer, ninguém vai se irritar com você. Coisas mais esquisitas já nos aconteceram. Relaxe. – ela disse.

Tentei ficar mais calma. Mas eu precisava a todo custo evitar contato físico com os meus novos "amigos".

Humanos não achariam normal meu dom.

Sabe, quando eu encosto as minhas mãos em uma pessoa eu a permito ver meus pensamentos, os que eu quero compartilhar.

Nos meus sete anos de existência, eu finalmente estou conseguindo controlar isso.

Mas eu preciso me concentrar. E muito. Ser meio vampira às vezes é complicado.

Fiquei sete anos quase sem contato com humanos, ao menos humanos normais.

Não sei se vou conseguir agir direito aqui. Suspirei, sabia que as coisas não estavam sendo fáceis para Jake também.

Jake é meio humano. Mestiço igual a mim. Só que a sua outra metade é um lobo.

Um lobo gigantesco, devo dizer. E o mais bizarro nessa história toda é que, lobos – o tipo do Jake- são inimigos naturais dos vampiros.

E a gente não consegue ficar separado. Realmente, minha vida é bem estranha.

O sinal tocou. Todos começaram a sair do refeitório. Fiquei sentada por um tempo. Depois do meu deslize, decidi ficar quietinha no meu canto.

-Nessie, não fique chateada. – disse Jasper.

Às vezes os dons vampirescos da minha família eram bem inconvenientes. Tipo o do Jasper, porque ele tinha que sentir como eu estava?

Claro, era bem útil na maior parte do tempo. Mas mesmo assim, inconveniente.

Igual ao dom do meu pai. Ler mentes era útil também, e eu sabia que ele não conseguia evitar, porém era uma baita invasão de privacidade.

-É, se você soubesse os tantos motivos que nos fizeram mudar. Isso é fichinha. – disse Alice.

Eles estavam tentando eu sei. Mas era tudo tão novo para mim. Eu precisava me acostumar a isso.

-Ok, vamos. – eu disse tentando parecer mais animada.

-Vai dar certo. Eu sei. – disse Jake no meu ouvido.

E lá vinham os arrepios. Meu estômago se embrulhou pela milésima vez.

Ótimo. Além de me preocupar em controlar o meu dom querido, eu tinha que descobrir como fazer isso parar.

--x—

-A senhorita está atrasada. – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim assim que entrei na classe.

Olhei para a professora.

-Desculpe? – eu disse sem graça. Essa era a única aula que eu não iria ter com Jake.

-Um começo nada bom, se quer saber. – disse a professora ranzinza.

O dia realmente podia "melhorar"?

Respirei fundo.

-Não vai se repetir. – eu garanti a ela. Virei de costas e comecei a procurar um lugar vazio.

Meu coração acelerou, o único disponível era ao lado do garoto bonitinho, aquele que havia "visto" meu dom.

Merda. Eu pretendia evitá-lo ao máximo. Pelo visto alguém lá em cima não estava cooperando comigo.

-Oi. – ele disse abrindo um sorrisinho. Acho que eu o assustei.

-Oi. – tentei parecer simpática.

Tomara que ele tenha esquecido o ocorrido.

-Estranho aquilo no refeitório, né? – Boa, ele lembrava.

-Eu não sei mesmo do que você esta falando. – eu disse gentilmente, e depois abri meu melhor sorriso.

Ele corou. –Bom, eu posso ter imaginado algo. Nada demais. – eu me senti mal. Coitado, agora ele se sentia meio doido.

Mas era para a proteção da minha família.

-Acontece. – eu o encorajei.

A professora lançou um olhar bem feio na nossa direção.

-Melhor conversarmos depois. – eu sugeri. Além de não querer irritar a ranzinza, não via a hora daquela conversa acabar.

-Certo. – ele me lançou um sorriso. Eu retribui e me virei para a frente.

O dia parecia tão comprido.

--x—

-E como você se sente? – Jake perguntou assim que sai da classe. Ele havia me esperado ali na porta.

-Cansada? – eu disse soando mais como uma pergunta.

-Esqueça aquilo. – ele disse se referindo ao ocorrido no almoço.

-É fácil falar, eu passei a aula em grupo toda esquisita tentando não encostar em ninguém. A classe deve me achar a maior esquisitona. – eu suspirei alto.

-A esquisitona mais linda de todas, com certeza. – Ok, ele estava sendo tão fofo que não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo.

-E por falar em esquisita, levei bronca do professor hoje. – eu comentei.

-Posso saber por quê? – olhei para ele, sua expressão estava engraçada, acho que ele estava segurando um riso.

-Primeiro, porque cheguei atrasada, sabe ele não tolera esse tipo de comportamento. – eu disse imitando a voz do senhor irritado. – E segundo, porque, alem de tudo, eu falo pelos cotovelos. – eu disse parecendo ingênua.

-Bom, você fala bastante mesmo. – ele falou pensativo.

Dei um soco com toda a minha força em Jake.

Tentativa falha de tentar machucá-lo. Aquilo, literalmente, doeu mais em mim do que nele.

-AI! – eu berrei. Ele olhou para mim surpreso.

-Você sabe que seus socos só machucam você, certo? – ele disse rindo da minha careta de dor.

-É, nem todos temos 2,4m e somos feitos de puro músculo. – eu comentei infeliz.

-Que azar. – ele disse com desdém.

-Claro, ser meia vampira é que é ter sorte. – eu disse piscando.

-Ok, nós não somos lá muito normais, é a vida. – ele disse passando seu braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Senti meu estômago se revirar. Malditas borboletas! Sério, aquilo não era normal.

Não que eu soubesse o que é ser normal, mas ultimamente eu estava mais anormal que nunca.

E, eu ainda não sabia o porquê, isso tinha ligação direta com um certo lobo.

A volta para casa foi bem rápida. Sabe, Jasper corre quase tanto quanto meu pai. O que faz todas as viagens de carro durarem metade do tempo.

- E o segundo dia? – foi a primeira coisa que ouvi quando cheguei em casa.

-Ah, Nessie já fez muitos amigos. – Alice comentou casualmente.

-Claro, um deles acha que ficou louco perto de mim quando eu acidentalmente encostei minha mão na dele. – minha mãe me encarou perplexa. – Creio que vamos ser melhores amigos para sempre agora. – eu terminei um tanto irônica.

-Essas coisas acontecem. – disse meu pai me abraçando. – Uma hora você se acostuma. – ele disse me soltando.

-Ótimo, até o fim do ano eu deixo metade do corpo estudantil achar que não bate bem da cabeça! – talvez eu estivesse um pouco mal-humorada hoje.

-Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – minha mãe quis saber.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem e me controlei ao máximo para não pensar em Jake e nas borboletas.

Meu pai realmente não precisava saber que essa sensação voltara, e que aparecia com freqüência.

-Não. Só quero treinar mais. Controlar melhor meu querido dom. – eu disse rápido me forçando a não pensar nele.

-Quer ajuda? – Minha mãe disse solícita.

-Seria ótimo. – eu disse por fim. Ao menos ela não podia ler meus pensamentos, não os que eu não queria compartilhar.

--x—

-Nessie, o que você vai fazer amanha a tarde? – perguntou Jake entrando no meu quarto.

-Provavelmente, dormir. – eu disse levantando a cabeça dos travesseiros.

-Mais? – ele perguntou irônico.

-Sabe, passei o dia inteiro treinando com a minha mãe, e ainda não consigo controlar 100%, preciso descansar e treinar mais! – eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Calma ai, Nessie. Uma folga faz bem, você não precisa se matar tanto. Relaxa. – ele terminou sentando nos pés da minha cama.

Eu me sentei.

-É fácil pra você, você deve ser o lobo mais controlado de todos os tempos. – eu disse fazendo um leve beicinho.

-Nem tanto assim. Mas você pode treinar mais depois de amanha. – ele disse.

-Por quê? – eu quis saber. – o que tem de errado em treinar amanha?

-Amanha eu preciso ir para a reserva, prometi ir ver meu pai, queria que você fosse comigo. – ele disse sem graça.

O pai de Jake sabe de toda a confusão, ele é um grande aliado em despistar Charlie, meu avô.

-Eu estava mesmo morrendo de saudade de todos. – eu disse sorrindo.

-Você vai? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

-Claro! Eu não iria perder a oportunidade de ir visitar todo mundo. – eu disse sorrindo.

-Ótimo, vou avisar meu pai. – disse ele se pondo de pé. – Bons sonhos, Nessie. – ele completou me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

E nem preciso dizer que aquela sensação engraçada apareceu.

Respirei fundo. Amanhã o dia iria ser bom, a única coisa que me preocupava era ter de ficar por muito tempo sozinha com Jake.

E isso significava sentir MUITAS vezes aquelas coisas engraçadas.

Soltei o ar devagar. Resolvi dormir, ou ao menos tentar. Precisava estar disposta.

--x—

A escola foi menos complicada hoje. Conversei com vários alunos, não lembro o nome da maioria, mas todos foram mesmo bem simpáticos.

Não prestei muita atenção em nenhuma conversa em especial, estava ansiosa para ir para a reserva com Jake.

A idéia de passar um tempo a sós com ele não estava mais me assustando. Na verdade, eu não via essa hora chegar.

-Pronta? – Jake quis saber assim que entrei no carro dele.

-Certamente, e uma coisa, não corra muito. – eu pedi e depois abri meu melhor sorriso.

-Ok, como eu poderia falar não para esse sorriso? – ele disse sorrindo de volta. É, meu sorriso sempre funcionava.

-O que Billy achou da nossa visita? – eu perguntei.

-Ele disse que já estava na hora, todos estão morrendo de saudade. – ele terminou com um olhar distante.

Jake poderia ser o líder de todos no clã dele. Mas ele preferiu 'viver' sozinho, pois só assim ficaria comigo. Fofo da parte dele, mas eu me perguntava se ele não se arrependia dessa decisão.

-Você também sente falta deles. – eu disse olhando para ele.

-Eles são a minha família também. – ele concordou. – Mas eu estou feliz morando com vocês.

Eu o encarei, queria saber ler mentes por apenas um segundo. Queria ver se aquilo que ele falava era verdadeiro.

-Você não se arrepende de ter largado a reserva? – eu simplesmente tinha de perguntar.

-Não. – ele respondeu sem pensar. – Eu sempre dividi minha vida em prioridades, e você é a primeira delas. – ele disse sem pensar mais uma vez.

Sorri aliviada. Era bom escutar que eu não o fazia infeliz. Por que se ele quisesse voltar eu não iria impedi-lo, não iria vê-lo infeliz. Mas saber que ele gostava da idéia de estar ao meu lado, era muito gratificante, a parte egoísta que habitava em mim não pode deixar de sorrir.

Senti certa tensão no ar, resolvi mudar de assunto, pensei na escola. Seria um assunto simples.

-E o que você esta realmente achando da escola? – eu quis saber.

-Eu gosto de lá sabia. Pensei que seria um saco, mas ate que esta sendo legal. – ele concluiu.

-É, eu também acho. Tem umas partes bem chatas, tipo aquelas meninas se jogando aos seus pés e aquele professor irritado, mas fora isso ate que eu gosto de lá. – eu disse.

-Se jogando aos meus pés? – ele repetiu o que eu disse. Odiava quando ele fazia isso.

-É, Jake, se jogando aos seus pés, dando em cima de você, e coisa e tal. – eu completei rolando os olhos.

-Nessie, as meninas devem ter medo de mim, duvido que alguma delas queria mesmo se aproximar de mim. – ele disse por fim.

-Ah, você realmente não reparou? Uma delas ate me perguntou se eu achava que vocês combinavam. – eu disse com mais desdém do que pretendia.

- E o que você respondeu? – agora ele estava com um ar divertido.

-Que não. Ela não era mulher pra você, definitivamente. – ele pareceu surpreso.

-E quem seria mulher pra mim? – ele quis saber.

-Não sei, Jake. – senti minhas bochechas pinicarem. Era melhor mudar de assunto. Talvez a escola não fosse um assunto tão fácil de lidar.

-Depois você me avisa. – ele disse sorrindo.

Eu fingi não escutar a ultima parte e liguei o rádio.

Talvez fosse de música que o carro precisasse.

--x—

-Meu pai do céu! – Billy berrou assim que eu sai do carro. – OLHA PRA VOCÊ! – eu pude sentir certa excitação na voz dele.

Quando saímos de Forks eu não estava tão, hum, crescida.

-Acho que atingi a maturidade. – comentei sentindo o sangue se concentrar nas minhas bochechas.

-Você está mais do que linda. – Billy comentou amoroso. Sorri tímida. Ele era um doce comigo.

-Obrigada, você também está muito bem. – eu comentei tentando ser simpática, mas era verdade, Billy não mudara nada desde a última vez que eu o vira.

-Ah, não precisa ser simpática. – ele disse piscando para mim.

-Não estou sendo. – eu afirmei. Jake rolou os olhos.

-Ok, pai, também senti saudade. – ele comentou fingindo estar irritado.

-Jake, deixe de ser ciumento. – Billy reclamou. – Agora, vamos entrar, todos estão lá dentro e querem saber de todas as novidades.

-Claro, estou com saudade de todos! – eu disse alegre. Se havia um lugar no mundo que eu me sentia bem, com exceção de casa, era na reserva.

Era muito bom não precisar fingir nada para variar um pouco.

-NESSIE? – Seth e Leah berraram. Mnhas bochechas coraram de novo.

Será que eu havia mudado tanto assim?

-Oi, pessoal. – eu disse ainda vermelha.

-Uau, os genes vampiros te fizeram bem. – comentou Sam rindo.

-Obrigada? – eu praticamente perguntei.

-E quais são as novidades? – Paul quis saber.

-Jake e eu estamos estudando! – eu disse enquanto me sentava ao lado de Leah.

-O que? – exclamou Paul e depois caiu na gargalhada.

-E você se deu mal. – disse Seth.

-Eu não acho, estou gostando bastante da escola, não sei porque tanto reclamam! – eu disse me sentindo parcialmente ofendida.

-Você acha legal porque é seu primeiro ano lá. Experimente passar metade da sua vida estudando. – disse Sam.

-Eu não iria me importar. – rebati.

-Bom, não é meu lugar preferido. – começou Jake. – Mas estar com Nessie já basta. – ele concluiu.

-Lobo de coleira é fogo. – Seth disse zombando de Jake e depois deu uns tapinhas na minha costa.

-Um dia você vai entender. – comentou Jake sentando ao meu lado no sofá – diga-se de passagem que ele quase me esmagou.

Minhas bochechas não estavam voltando a sua cor natural, mas eu não podia fazer nada.

Meu pai disse que era adorável. Mas eu detestava, minhas emoções sempre ficavam tão transparentes.

-NESSIE! – ótimo, mais berros. Olhei para o lado e vi Emily vindo em minha direção.

-Emily, que saudade. – eu disse envolvendo meus braços em torno dela.

Emily era ótima, cuidava de todos tão bem, e me fazia sentir da família.

-Eu também, nunca mais sumam por tanto tempo. – ela comentou triste.

-Pode deixar, mas estávamos com dificuldades para achar casa fixa. – comentei. – Você já soube que eu e Jake estamos estudando?

-Que maravilha. Eu iria gostar se todos quisessem se formar. – ela comentou olhando para seus 'filhos'.

-Eles detestaram a idéia. – comentei sem graça.

-Temos que lembrar que, alem de serem Lobos são homens. – ela disse piscando.

-Eu me esqueço às vezes. – comentei.

-Bom, estou terminando o almoço. Quer me ajudar? – concordei com a cabeça. Fazer refeição para um clã de lobisomens não iria ser nada fácil.

-Claro! – respondi.

-ótimo, então você poderia pegar umas coisas no carro? – ela perguntou. Acenti novamente e ela me passou as chaves.

Era impressionante. Na reserva, mais especificamente na casa de Billy, eu podia ficar tempos sem visitar, e quando voltava era como se nunca tivesse saído.

Quando estava chegando ao carro de Emily, avistei Jake e Sam conversando.

Eu sei que é falta de educação escutar conversa alheia, mas não pude deixar de aguçar meus ouvidos para escutar o que eles falavam.

-E você e Nessie? – ouvi Sam perguntar.

- O que tem a gente? – Jake quis saber. Sam suspirou e rolou os olhos.

-Já? – ele perguntou fazendo um gesto estranho com a mão.

-NÃO! – ele berrou de repente. – Nós não somos assim. – ele disse incerto.

-Jake, logo mais vai ter de acontecer, se acalme. – disse Sam tranquilamente.

-Não é a hora. – ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para Sam.

-Ok, se você tem certeza. – começou Sam. – Mas se quer a minha opinião, vocês estão perdendo tempo. – e depois disso ele entrou.

Fiquei encarando Jake por alguns segundos. Tentei ler sua expressão. Acho que ele estava confuso.

De repente me lembrei o motivo que estava ali, e que não deveria ter ouvido aquilo.

Peguei as sacolas de Emily, droga, não havia entendido nada do que eles falaram. Como eu queria ter o dom do meu pai só agora.

* * *

_N/a Demorei um pouquinho, mas o cap. 3 vem bem mais rápido, prometo :x_

_E to tentando responder a todos os liiiiindos comentários, mas to mesmo sem tempo :/ Obrigaaaaada, mesmo, todos são mais que lindos, adoro *-*_

_Ahh e pra quem quer action :P aguardem os próximos capítulos ;x_

_Beijão,_

_**Flora Sly***_


	4. Descobertas

**Capítulo 3: Descobertas**

-Hei, Nessie! - ouvi alguém berrar meu nome.

Olhei para cima e vi Suzannah tentando chamar minha atenção.

-Hum? - eu disse distraída.

-O almoço terminou, vamos nos atrasar. - ela disse toda simpática.

Olhei ao meu redor, o refeitório estava quase vazio já. Fiquei de pé e a acompanhei.

Jake estava atrás de mim. Ambos estávamos em silêncio. Desde a conversa dele com Sam, que eu sem querer ouvi, ele estava um tanto quieto.

Tentei perguntar se estava tudo bem e ele mentiu dizendo que sim.

Fiquei revisando cada detalhe daquela conversa em minha mente, tentando entender do que se tratava. Mas eu não estava tendo sucesso.

Por sorte, cheguei a sala antes da professora ranzinza e não ouvi nenhum comentário desnecessário.

Logo que me sentei, Peter, o garoto bonitinho que 'viu' meu dom, veio falar comigo.

-Olá, Nessie. - ele disse entusiasmado. Vai ver ele havia esquecido o ocorrido do outro dia.

-Olá. - eu disse tentando parecer simpática, sem muito sucesso, não havia sombras de entusiasmo em minha voz.

-Tudo bem com você? - ele perguntou curioso.

-Tudo sim e com você? - até que eu não estava me saindo tão mal assim.

-Ok, você parecia distante hoje no almoço. - ele disse casualmente, acho que Suzannah não fora a única a reparar que eu estava mesmo longe.

-Ah, eu estava pensativa. - respondi dando um sorriso tímido.

-Sei como é, as vezes fico assim também. - ele disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Bom dia, classe. - disse a professora mal-humorada. -Que bom que todos se juntaram a nós cedo dessa vez. - ela disse num tom de desdém olhando em minha direção.

Era mesmo o que eu precisava, uma mulher ranzinza atrás de mim.

Ótimo.

-Relaxa, ela é assim com todo mundo. - ouvi Peter sussurrar em meu ouvido. Soltei um muxoxo.

-Sério, eu não preciso de mais isso. - reclamei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Começo difícil? - ele deduziu.

-Você não imagina o quanto. - eu respondi. E ele não imaginava mesmo.

Ele e o restante dos meus colegas tinham sorte de eu e minha família sermos bem controlados. E claro, havia o fato que eu não tinha veneno.

Mas o cheiro de sangue fazia minha garganta queimar.

-Bom, se precisar de ajudar. - ele disse solícito. Agradeci. Pelo menos, eu econtrara pessoas simpáticas.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - ele disse assim que a professora começou a escrever no quadro negro.

-Hum, claro. - eu disse com receio.

-Você e o grandão estão juntos? – pisquei algumas vezes antes de responder. É claro que ele se referia ao Jake.

-Hum, acho que não. – eu respondi incerta mais uma vez. Por que todos da escola estavam tão interessados nisso?

-Ah. – ele sorriu satisfeito. – Isso é bom. – ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

Pude sentir minhas bochechas pinicarem na hora. O que será que havia entendido?

-É? – eu perguntei receosa bem na hora que a professora se virou para a classe.

-Classe. – ela disse mais alto que o necessário.

Fiquei feliz por ela interromper aquele assunto desagradável.

Olhei para a frente e tentei ficar prestando atenção na aula. Uma coisa bem difícil levando em conta todas as coisas que borbulhavam em minha cabeça.

--x—

O resto do dia foi bem tranqüilo. Quer dizer, Jake ainda estava esquisito. Mas consegui fugir de Peter, e para falar a verdade, eu fugi de todo o mundo.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu só queria dormir, e muito. Alem de tudo, era uma maneira de estar longe dos dons do meu pai.

Mas o universo simplesmente não conspira ao meu favor.

-Filha! – disse minha mãe toda feliz quando entrei em casa. – Estávamos esperando vocês.

Isso não podia ser boa coisa.

-Para que? – eu quis saber.

-Rosalie e Emmet chegaram hoje de viagem, vamos todos visita-los agora. – ela disse feliz.

-Hum, que ótimo. Mas preciso ir mesmo hoje? – todos me encararam.

Não que eu não goste dos meus tios. Na verdade, Rosalie é um doce de pessoa comigo. E segundo meu pai, é só comigo.

Mas de qualquer forma, eu realmente queria descansar e pensar um pouco, sozinha.

-Acho que não tem problema. – disse meu pai me encarando. É, ele tinha lido minha mente.

-Mas vão estar todos lá. – ela disse com certa decepção.

-Tudo bem, Bella. Nessie esta cansada. – ele disse por mim. Sorri em resposta.

"Obrigada", eu pensei e ele deu um sorriso para mim.

-Ok. – ela disse compreensiva. Acho que ela percebeu que conversávamos mentalmente.

-Eu fico com ela. – disse Jake. Eu levei um susto. Sabe, ele estava tão quieto o dia inteiro e do nada ele se ofereceu para isso.

Pude ver que meu pai o encarava de forma esquisita.

-Bom, se cuidem. – meu pai disse passando pela porta. – E juízo. – completou olhando para nós dois.

Senti mais uma vez minhas bochechas corarem. Isso estava se tornando repetitivo.

Mas ele nunca falava isso, juízo, quero dizer. Ele nunca nos mandou ter juízo.

Jake também pareceu ficar sem graça. Talvez eu não fosse a única a ter conversas mentais com meu pai.

-E então. – começou Jake.

-Hum? – eu disse tentando parecer normal.

-Esses dias têm sido esquisito. – ele disse, com certeza se referia as idas a escola, e não as borboletas que invadiam meu estômago o dia inteiro.

-É, bem esquisito. – eu concordei. – Você esta estranho. – soltei de uma vez.

Ele me encarou sério.

-Defina estranho. – ele disse mostrando a língua. – Eu sou metade lobo, estranho é meu nome do meio. – ele disse brincalhão.

-Não nesse sentindo, Jake. – eu disse me sentindo mais leve. – Sabe, você ficou tão quieto hoje. Na verdade, esta assim desde ontem. – completei me lembrando da conversa que eu ouvi sem querer.

-Queria dizer que é impressão sua. – ele disse fitando o chão.

Pelo menos eu não estava ficando louca, ele estava agindo esquisito mesmo.

-Foi algo que eu fiz? – eu quis saber. Ele me encarou. Por um minuto eu me perdi em seu olhar.

-Não exatamente. – ele disse incerto. Ok, eu não estava entendendo nada de novo. Outra coisa que parecia virar rotina.

-Você poderia ser mais claro? – eu estava quase implorando.

-Hum, nem sei por onde começar. – ele fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás.

-Do começo. – eu disse solícita.

-Veja, Nessie, é um assunto complicado. – ele começou.

-Eu acho que vou conseguir acompanhar. – respondi.

-Me deixa continuar. – ele pediu, concordei com a cabeça. – Ultimamente, as coisas têm mesmo ficado estranhas. Mais do que o normal. – ele acrescentou. Agora ele me encarava, e eu me perdi de novo.

Meu estomago se contorceu. Malditas borboletas.

-Sabe, você cresceu muito, e não foi só isso que mudou. – ele continuou. – Eu acho que meus sentimentos em relação a você também mudaram.

Eu já tinha entendido tudo. Senti uma pontada de desespero.

-Ok, Jake, eu entendi. – disse engolindo em seco.

-Entendeu? – ele pareceu surpreso.

-Você cansou de cuidar de mim. – eu disse de súbito. Ele me olhou perplexo.

-Você acha que eu me cansei de você? – dava para notar uma pontada de descrença na voz dele.

-Ta tudo bem. – eu disse mentindo. E bem feio.

-Você é impossível. – ele disse e me encarou. – Por acaso se esqueceu que eu tive minha impressão com você? – eu não respondi, acho que era uma pergunta retórica. – Nessie, eu jamais, entenda de uma vez, vou me cansar de você, certo? – eu assenti insegura.

-Então, do que você estava falando? – quis saber com o dobro de curiosidade.

-Seria legal você me deixar terminar. – ele disse me encarando.

-Desculpe. – disse sem graça.

-Bom, ultimamente, eu estou sentindo coisas que eu não esperava sentir com você. Quer dizer, não tão cedo. – ele disse fazendo rodeios.

-Você sabe que não estou entendendo nada, certo? – ele não respondeu e continuou.

-E ontem, Sam veio me fazer umas perguntas. – ele estava escolhendo as palavras. – perguntou sobre a gente. – ele soltou por fim.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

-Nessie, - ele começou de novo. – Acho melhor ficar um pouco longe de você. – por essa eu realmente não esperava.

-O QUE? – eu berrei. Não era a minha intenção, mas apenas saiu.

-Deixe eu tentar explicar de novo. – ele disse tentando me acalmar.

-Você acabou de dizer que não havia se cansado de mim. – eu murmurei incrédula.

Aquela conversa não fazia sentido.

-Nessie, eu não consigo ficar um segundo longe de você. – ele disse colocando cuidadosamente uma mão em meu ombro.

-Então porque você quer ficar longe de mim? – agora eu parecia uma criança mimada fazendo birra.

-É que quando estou perto de você, como agora, eu não consigo evitar certos pensamentos, certos desejos. – ele suspirou. – Não sei se posso agüentar.

-Jake, você não esta sendo claro. – eu disse começando a ficar irritada por não entender onde ele queria chegar.

-Nessie, - ele recomeçou. – Eu sou homem, ok? – ele falava como se explicasse algo para uma criança de dois anos.

-Acho que isso é um tanto óbvio. – não entendia onde ele queria chegar.

-Então, logo que você nasceu, e eu tive a impressão, eu tinha um certo instinto protetor sobre você, me mundo passou a girar ao seu redor. – ele estava lutando para achar as palavras certas.

-Ok. Eu sei disso. – ele ignorou meu comentário e continuou.

-Só que algumas coisas mudaram, eu sabia que isso aconteceria, só não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Quer dizer, rápido para mim. – agora ele estava me confundindo de novo.

-Jake! – eu quase implorei.

-Nessie, o que esta acontecendo é que, eu não consigo mais te ver com os mesmo olhos de antes. Sabe, você não é só algo que eu quero proteger a todo custo, mas algo que eu quero ter pra mim, e não apenas como minha irmãzinha. – ele completou.

Eu estava começando a entender.

-Bom, não sei como explicar de outra forma, mas eu realmente acho que estou gostando de você. E não daquele jeito que eu sempre gostei. – ele disse por fim.

Meu coração martelava contra meu peito. Tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir meus batimentos descompassados.

-E porque exatamente você quer ficar longe de mim? – eu tentava achar uma coerência naquela conversa esquisita.

-Você não esta pronta, é muito cedo. – ele disse como se tudo já estivesse decidido.

Encarei-o aturdida.

-Assim, acho que quem tem que falar se estou ou não pronta sou eu. – eu disse um pouco grossa.

-Nessie, não seja teimosa. É cedo pra você, e eu posso esperar. – ele concluiu. – Talvez eu tenha que ficar um pouco longe de você, mas é por um curto tempo.

Eu ignorei seus últimos comentários.

-Eu acho que estou pronta. – eu disse sem graça.

-Nessie... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

-Jake, há dias, eu nem sei quando isso começou direito. – agora era a minha vez de tagarelar. – eu me sinto engraçada ao seu lado.

Ele me encarou. Acho que estava tentando entender o que eu dizia.

Suspirei. – Vou te mostrar. – coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e comecei a pensar em todas as vezes que ele me tocava, que ele falava comigo e mostrei como eu me sentia diferente.

Eu sabia que alguma coisa havia mudado. Só não sabia que era isso.

Depois de mostrar tudo, e provar que eu também sentia coisas diferentes em relação a ele, ele sorriu de leve.

-Eu disse. – não precisava ler mentes para ver que ele havia entendido.

-Isso tudo é tão estranho. – ele disse calmamente.

-Eu estive pensando se existe algo em nossas vidas que não seja estranho. – ele sorriu. Mas de repente ficou sério.

-O que foi agora? – quis saber.

-Edward vai me matar. – ele concluiu.

-Te matar? – parece que ele voltou a falar em códigos.

-Bom, ele entendeu há algum tempo que os meus sentimentos em relação a você tinham mudado. E sabe, ele meio que concordou com o plano de me manter longe ate você estar pronta. – ele parecia sem graça.

-Ele vai entender. – eu disse não querendo pensar muito nisso.

-Nessie, ele acha mesmo que vou me afastar de você. – franzi o cenho.

-Bom, ele vai mesmo ter de entender que você não vai a lugar algum sem mim. – eu disse o mais possessiva possível.

-Você é tão teimosa. – ele concluiu.

-Jacob, ninguém mandou você ter sua impressão comigo. – eu disse me aproximando dele.

As borboletas continuavam lá, agora eu sabia por quê.

Tudo isso realmente era novo para mim. Gostar de alguém. De repente eu estava com medo de que Jake sumisse de verdade.

A idéia me chateou e tratei de afasta-la de meus pensamentos.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos. Ele se aproximou de mim. Parei de andar, ele agora estava próximo o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração.

Levantei a mão devagar, eu realmente não sei muito o que fazer, e coloquei o mais delicadamente em sua face.

Quente. Eu já esperava por isso. Já havia tocado em Jake milhares de vezes, mas agora tudo parecia diferente, novo para mim, como se eu visse com outros olhos.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto eu contornava seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

-Nessie... – ele começou com calma. – Não é certo. – ele disse, aquilo soou falso ate para ele mesmo, pude ver.

Eu continuei. Me aproximei mais um pouco. Estávamos bem mais próximos, sentia seu hálito tocar meu rosto e acariciar minha face.

Aquilo era bom. De alguma maneira as borboletas eram boas.

Enquanto eu brincava com seu cabelo, ele abriu os olhos e me encarou.

Senti seu coração acelerar tanto quanto o meu, quando ele enlaçou seus braços em minha cintura.

Ele me puxou para mais perto dele. Achei que meu coração pudesse sair pela boca de repente. Ele ainda me encarava.

De repente, comecei a perceber como era fácil gostar de Jake, parecia que os sentimentos sempre existiram, e agora estavam apenas sendo libertados.

Nossos corpos estavam colados. Eu ainda o encarava, não queria perder nada.

Instintivamente, pousei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele me abraçou mais forte.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Senti seu aroma forte penetrar em minhas narinas. Ele pareceu surpreso com aquilo, mas depois ele começou a acariciar minha cabeça.

Sua mão soltou meu cabelo e ele se pôs a brincar com as mechas soltas.

Não existem palavras que expliquem como aquilo era bom.

Sentir todo o calor emanar de seu corpo, era reconfortante. Eu nunca me senti tão protegida.

Eu estava me sentindo leve, feliz.

Feliz por que eu sabia o que estava acontecendo e feliz porque ele era meu.

Jacob Black era todo meu, e só de pensar aquilo meu coração deu cambalhotas em meu peito.

Aquilo era bom demais.

* * *

_N/a bom, as coisas estão começando a esquentar... mals por não responder todas as reviews, mas to sem tempo mesmo :/ Obrigada mesmo por elas, amo todas *-*_

_Então, espero que gostem, n sei se to indo pelo caminho certo, mas to tentando.._

_beijããão,_

_**Flora Sly.***_


	5. Distrações

**Capítulo 4: Distrações**

Ficamos abraçados durante um bom tempo.

Eu realmente não queria me mexer e eu sentia que ele também não queria.

Mas depois de algum tempo eu ouvi passos, passos bem silenciosos, que ouvidos humanos jamais escutariam.

-Meus pais estão chegando. – eu disse me soltando dele impulsivamente.

-Edward. – Jake murmurou. Ele devia estar pensando numa boa desculpa para continuar ali.

-Jake, se ele falar algo, é simples, eu o faço ver que eu quero você. – ele arregalou seus olhos pretos.

-Não acho uma boa idéia, Nessie. – ele disse ainda parecendo assustado.

-Por quê? É a verdade, não é? – eu quis saber, não via porque ele queria esconder aquilo.

-Eu sei, é mesmo a verdade, mas confie em mim, seu pai não vai ficar muito feliz com isso. – eu suspirei.

-Ok, Jake. Hoje, não contamos. Mas vai ser em breve. – eu disse decidida.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e foi se sentar no sofá.

Fiquei imóvel ate meus pais entrarem em casa.

-Oi. – sorri, tentei afastar todos os pensamentos suspeitos da minha mente.

-Jake? – perguntou meu pai.

-Ah, er, oi. – ele disse sem graça.

-Hum, como eles estavam? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

-Rosalie esta sentindo sua falta. – disse minha mãe olhando para o meu pai.

Com certeza queria entender o que ele estava pensando.

-Eu também. – eu disse tentando não pensar em mim e em Jake.

-Bom, acho que vou subir. – disse Jake se levantando e indo em direção as escadas. – Estou cansado. – ele encarou meu pai e o vi assentir.

Eles conversavam mentalmente. Droga!

-Eu também. – disse num salto. – Amanhã você me conta tudo. – falei para a minha mãe.

Dei um beijo rápido nos dois e sai o mais rápido que pude.

Depois de me preparar para dormir, eu vi que estava totalmente sem sono.

Senti uma vontade louca de ir ate o quarto do Jake, eram só duas portas depois do meu.

Mas alem de ter certeza que meus pais escutariam, ainda tinha o problema do dom do meu pai.

Eu sabia que mesmo no meu quarto ele podia ler a minha mente.

Tentei me manter ocupada a noite inteira, não queria pensar na minha tarde, e muito menos em Jake.

Mas não estava dando certo. Tudo o que eu pensava me levava a ele.

Tudo mesmo. Suspirei, era melhor não pensar. Procurei meu mp3 desesperadamente.

Precisava de música. Ate que funcionou, depois de um tempo eu realmente não tinha pensamentos embaraçosos em minha mente.

E no meio de uma música bem agitada eu apaguei.

Acordei cansada. Sério, não sei como alguém consegue dormir tanto e se sentir um lixo no dia seguinte.

Lembrei do dia anterior, malditas borboletas. Parecia que isso nunca ia parar.

Resolvi me trocar, ainda tinha mais um dia de escola. Pelo menos eu ficaria longe do meu pai, ou seja, podia ter qualquer pensamento com Jake sem medo.

Melhor, eu iria ficar com Jake o dia inteiro. Quer dizer, não muito, afinal, Alice e Jasper estariam lá.

Mas eu iria estar com ele de alguma forma.

Quando já estava segura na escola – em outras palavras, longe dos dons do meu pai – me dei ao luxo de pensar claramente na noite anterior.

Lembrei da sensação boa de estar com Jake e por impulso segurei sua mão.

Ele ficou surpreso, mas segurou minha mão bem forte. Sorri para ele, as borboletas ainda estavam lá, mas era bom.

Quando a escola começou a encher, achei melhor soltarmos. Iria ser bem inconveniente explicar isso.

E também tinha meus tios, se eles desconfiassem, bem, seria impossível esconder do meu pai.

Além do que, não saberia bem o que falar.

-Nessie! – olhei assustada para o lado. Vi Suzannah vindo em minha direção.

-Oi. – eu disse sem graça. Tomara que ela não tenha nos visto de mãos dadas.

-Tudo bom com vocês? – ela quis saber. Ambos concordamos com a cabeça. – Posso roubar a Nessie um minuto, Jacob? – ela perguntou olhando para ele.

-Um minuto. – ele concordou. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

-Hum, Nessie. – ela começou quando estávamos longe o suficiente de Jake. – Você e o Jacob estão ou não juntos? – ela foi direto ao ponto.

Sorri sem graça. O que eu iria dizer?

Se eu contasse que talvez realmente estivéssemos juntos, ela poderia contar a escola inteira, e bem capaz dos meus tios descobrirem, e bem daí para meu pai descobrir era um passo.

Não era uma boa idéia. Então, a lógica era omitir, e quando meu pai soubesse, bem, o mundo poderia saber.

-Não! – eu disse um pouco mais alto do que realmente pretendia.

-Mas vocês pareciam tão íntimos. – ela comentou. Tentei falar naturalmente.

-Imagina, ele é um bom amigo, só isso. – menti. Não saiu muito natural, mas ela teria de engolir.

-Ok, quando quiser me contar... – ela disse piscando em seguida.

Fiquei roxa de vergonha e ignorei o comentário. Vai ver eu não era tão boa atriz assim.

O sinal tocou, nunca fiquei tão aliviada ao ouvi-lo.

-Nessie, vamos? – ouvi Jake me chamar. Sem pensar duas vezes o segui.

-O que ela queria? – ele quis saber.

-Se estamos juntos. – eu disse encarando meus pés.

-E o que você disse? – ele parecia curioso.

-Que não, oras. – eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Por que você disse isso? – eu o encarei confusa.

-Porque você quer que ninguém saiba. – sibilei.

-Não é bem isso, só não quero contar ao Edward agora. – suspirei.

-Jake, não vai ser fácil esconder isso do meu pai, você sabe, certo? – agora ele suspirou.

-Eu sei, Nessie. Mas eu realmente não sei o que falar. – ele desviou o olhar.

-Bom, teremos mais tempo. – ele me olhou. – Eles vão sair para caçar hoje a noite e possivelmente estarão fora amanhã pela manhã.

Ele pareceu mais aliviado com a notícia.

-Ok, temos um dia para treinar. – ele concluiu.

-Exato, hoje a noite nós podemos treinar o que dizer. – disse por fim.

-Hoje a noite. – ele repetiu e entramos na classe.

As aulas pareceram voar.

Quando me dei conta já estava na hora de ir para casa. Droga, teria que ficar umas 3 horas fugindo do meu pai.

Não ia ser fácil.

-Hum, acho que vou dar uma andada por ai. – Jake disse se aproximando de mim.

-Você não vai para casa? – quis saber.

-Vou, assim que Edward e Bella forem caçar. – ele disse sério.

-Lobo covarde! – eu disse mostrando a língua.

-Eu só não quero cometer nenhum deslize. E de qualquer forma, amanhã contaremos. – ele respondeu tentando parecer indiferente.

-Ok, eu também não sei como ficar longe do meu pai. – pensei um minuto. – Ou melhor, tive a idéia perfeita.

Jake estava me encarando.

-Rosalie e Emmet! – eu disse de repente.

-É, acho que eles adorariam nossa visita. – vi um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

-Eu passo rapidamente em casa e os aviso, ok? – ele concordou.

-Até que você tem boas idéias as vezes. – ele disse pensativo.

-HÁ, eu tenho ótimas idéias sempre. – contestei.

Ele rolou os olhos e entrou no carro.

Chegamos bem rápido em casa. Na minha família ninguém sabe dirigir numa velocidade normal.

No começo é um tanto assustador, mas depois de certo tempo você ate se acostuma.

-Pai, mãe! – berrei entrando em casa.

-Oi, Nessie. – respondeu minha mãe me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Acho que Rosalie vai gostar da visita. – ouvi meu pai dizer. Rolei os olhos.

-Sem surpresas. – eu disse. Ele sorriu.

-Desculpe. – bom, eu tinha mesmo que sair dali.

-Sem problemas. E Jake vai comigo, ok? – tentei não pensar em Jake.

Não daquele jeito.

-Hum nos veremos amanhã só, algum problema? – minha mãe queria saber.

-Tudo bem, mãe, eu sei me cuidar. – pisquei para ela.

-Qualquer coisa fique com seus avós, não vamos demorar. – ela estava preocupada.

-Certo. Relaxem e aproveitem. – sorri e me forcei a pensar em Rosalie.

-Tchau filha, de um beijo em Jake. – sorri e sai correndo de casa.

Não pensar em Jacob era muito, mais muito complicado.

--x—

A nossa visita foi rápida, eu sabia que eles saíram antes que escurecesse, mas foi longa o suficiente para Rosalie e Jake se estranharem umas quatro vezes.

Sabe, eu queria tanto poder encostar em Jake sem que alguém ficasse lançando olhares curiosos.

Mas isso só iria ser possível em casa.

-Hum, Nessie? – Jake me chamou assim que entramos na minha casa.

-Sim? – respondi olhando-o.

-Você quer contar amanha mesmo para seu pai? – ele parecia inseguro

Não consegui segurar o riso.

-Ah, pare de agir como um cachorrinho medroso. – eu disse mostrando a língua. – Você já enfrentou coisas piores. – eu o lembrei.

Ele ponderou a idéia por um minuto.

-Esta bem. – ele se deu por vencido. – Amanhã contaremos.

Sorri satisfeita.

-Acredite, vai ser tudo mais simples. – bom, ao menos eu esperava.

-Você vai fazer o que agora? – ele quis saber.

-Não tenho idéia. – respondi sincera. – Quer ver um pouco de teve? – eu disse pensando na possibilidade de ficar grudada nele.

E pelo que vi em filmes, esse era o tipo de coisa que namorados fazem.

Claro, não sei se nós éramos bem namorados, mas estávamos juntos, de alguma forma.

-Claro. – ele disse se jogando no sofá.

Fiquei imóvel. Droga, tinha acabado de perceber que eu era o ser mais inexperiente nisso.

Digo, em namorar. Eu nunca nem fiquei perto de um garoto tanto tempo.

Quer dizer, eu ficava horas grudada em Jake, mas não desse jeito.

-Nessie? – Jake estava me olhando. – Você não vai sentar? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Hum, é. – eu disse sentando no canto do sofá, um tanto longe dele.

Sua mestiça estúpida! Eu devia sentar perto dele e não me afastar.

-Você esta bem? – ele quis saber me encarando ainda.

-Uhum. – eu respondi olhando para a televisão com mais atenção que o necessário.

-Não parece. – ele disse se endireitando. Senti ele se aproximar de mim.

Prendi a respiração, meu coração começara a bater freneticamente.

Ele me puxou para mais perto dele. E quando sua mão tocou minha cintura senti uma sensação engraçada.

Como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse meu corpo.

Ele me ajeitou ao seu lado e agora olhava em meus olhos.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, era muito bom sentir seu hálito em minha face.

Seu nariz roçou em minha bochecha e meu coração deu um salto.

Com certeza ele iria conseguir me enlouquecer.

Passei mais uma vez minhas mãos em torno de seu pescoço. Ele estava mais próximo do que nunca.

Minha respiração estava ofegante, e de repente ele eliminou a distância que existia entre nós.

Seus lábios eram mais quente que o resto de seu corpo. Senti a corrente elétrica me atravessar mais uma vez.

Ele começou delicado, incerto.

Acompanhei seus movimentos. Logo eles estavam mais intensos e rápidos.

Suas mãos, que antes pousavam delicadamente sob minha cintura, agora, percorriam minhas costas.

Uma de suas mãos soltou meus cabelos e a outra me puxou para cima dele.

Minhas mãos acariciavam seu cabelo. Ajeitei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Aquilo era demais para mim. Minha respiração estava mais irregular do que nunca. E podia sentir a dele também.

Meu coração não era o único que batia descompassado.

Seus lábios soltaram minha boca e beijaram suavemente meu pescoço.

Ele realmente estava me deixando louca.

Puxei-o para mais perto. E de repente ele se afastou.

Não muito, mas o suficiente para eu recobrar um pouco do que restava da minha consciência.

-Muito rápido para você. – ele disse ofegando.

Encarei-o. Do que ele estava falando?

-Que? – eu perguntei incrédula. Eu ainda estava me sentindo em chamas.

-Precisamos ir com calma. – ele disse e de repente senti que ele me ajeitava ao seu lado.

-Jake! – eu berrei vermelha agora.

-Hum, acho que vou tomar um banho. – ele disse se pondo de pé.

-Você vai me deixar aqui? – eu ainda estava confusa.

-É melhor assim. – ele disse tentando manter a postura e se afastou.

Olhei enquanto ele subia as escadas. Ele só podia estar brincando.

Respirei fundo e contei até 10.

Eu não estava mais calma, na verdade, eu ainda podia sentir todas as sensações novas que ele me fizera sentir.

Pensei em subir atrás dele, mas eu realmente precisava me acalmar.

Suspirei e mudei o canal da televisão.

Eu iria me obrigar a me manter distraída.

* * *

_N/a autora vaca na área hahaha_

_Gente, como foi difícil escrever isso, eu achei um lixo, mas já reescrevi umas três vezes, era pra ter postado sábado, mas eu realmente não gostei._

_Ain . me avisem se tiver uma droga completa, e bem as coisas se complicam de verdade no proximo capitulo =P espero postar no final da semana :D_

_Bom, agr falando dos comentários, gente, amei tanto, muiiiiiito obrigada, um mais lindo q o outro. Eles q me animam a continuar =] valeu, flores_

_Aah, é isso, comentem, e pls digam o q acham!_

_Beijones,_

_**Flora Sly.***_


	6. Mudanças

**Capítulo 5: Mudanças**

A televisão não conseguiu prender nenhum décimo da minha atenção.

Eu estava mesmo me forçando a ficar ali, podia ouvir o barulho da água caindo no andar de cima.

Jake ainda estava tomando banho. Eu realmente precisava parar de pensar tanto nele.

E definitivamente, parar de pensar nele no banho.

Suspirei. Devia existir alguma coisa que me deixasse distraída.

Pensei em milhares de coisas, e cheguei a conclusão que, nada iria conseguir tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

Não que eu realmente quisesse, mas ele não precisava agir tão estranho assim.

Eu entendo que as coisas com meu pai não iriam ser fáceis, afinal, para ele eu realmente tinha 7 anos.

Mesmo que fisicamente eu aparentasse ser mais velha que ele.

Enquanto eu rolava de um lado para o outro, imaginando como seria a reação do meu pai no dia seguinte, percebi que o barulho de água acabara.

Não consegui mais me segurar naquela sala, eu precisava ficar mais perto dele.

Subi as escadas correndo, e levando em conta meus genes vampíricos, correndo é pouco.

Quando cheguei ao andar de cima, encontrei-o só com uma calça de moletom, o que foi um enorme teste de autocontrole.

Sabe, Jake é simplesmente perfeito, seus traços todos combinam, sua pele castanho avermelhada é perfeita e tudo mais, sem contar seus músculos.

Não que eu nunca o tivesse visto sem camisa ou coisa e tal, mas agora, sabe-se lá porque, tudo parecia novo.

E ele, sem camisa na minha frente, quase tirou o restinho de sanidade que ocupava minha mente.

-Nessie? - ele me estava com os cabelos molhados, sério, eu preciso me controlar para não agarrá-lo.

-Por que você me deixou lá _sozinha_? - eu frisei bem o sozinha.

Tentei pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o fato de estarmos bem próximos e ele totalmente irresistível.

-Eu, err, eu realmente precisava me acalmar. - ele disse medindo as palavras e em seguida fitando o piso.

Encarei-o. Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem, consegui entender tudo.

Sabe, nesses últimos tempos eu tive muitas conversas com as minhas tias e tal, e bem, eu realmente não sou mais criança.

Mas não pude deixar de ficar feliz em saber que, eu mexia com Jake.

Talvez eu não fosse a única que quisesse agarrá-lo.

Só não entendia porque ele não o fazia. Digo, me agarrar.

-O que você vai fazer agora? - eu quis saber. Precisava saber se ele ainda queria fugir de mim.

-Não sei, o que você vai fazer? - ele perguntou.

-Bom, eu não sei, mas eu queria _mesmo _ficar perto de você. - senti o sangue se acumular em minhas bochechas novamente.

Ele sorriu, o sorriso que fazia meu coração bater descompassado.

-Nada de tevê. - ele disse se aproximando de mim.

-Nada de tevê. - concordei e quase pulei em cima dele.

Ele não pareceu tão surpreso com a minha reação e me abraçou.

-Vai ser bem complicado ficar perto de Edward. - ele disse me afastando um pouco dele.

É, teríamos que não pensar nisso.

-Com certeza. - eu disse feliz e o beijei.

Sentir seus lábios quentes nos meus era inexplicável. Ele me puxou para mais perto até colarmos nossos corpos.

Minha respiração ficou errática, meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas e aquela corrente elétrica passava de novo por mim.

Se ele não estivesse me segurando bem forte, acho que meus joelhos iriam ceder.

Ele começou a distribuir beijos em meu pescoço, e foi descendo até a minha clavícula.

Instintivamente me agarrei com mais força a ele.

Por Deus, como aquilo era bom. Na verdade, bom era pouco.

Aquilo era a melhor sensação de todas.

Quando ele alcançou o lóbulo da minha orelha, me permiti suspirar longamente.

O que não tinha sido a coisa certa a se fazer, pois, no segundo seguinte, Jake estava longe de mim.

Demorei um pouco para conseguir formular uma frase. Jake tinha essa efeito sobre mim.

Eu realmente estava confusa, e com um pouco de raiva, ele não devia ter parado.

-Jake? - eu chamei ainda ofegando, outro efeito de dele em mim.

Ele não respondeu. Tentei me acalmar, em vão.

-Por que você fez isso? - eu disse me referindo a ele se afastar de mim. - E pela segunda vez ainda. - completei um pouco frustrada.

-Porque não está certo, Nessie. - ele respondeu tentando fazer aquilo parecer certo.

-O que não está certo, Jacob? - eu perguntei emburrada.

-Isso! - ele disse apontando para mim e depois para ele. - Isso que nós estávamos fazendo. - ele explicou.

-Você não gosta de mim? - eu realmente não via lógica no que ele falava.

-Nessie! - ele disse soltando um suspiro. - Não me faça explicar mais uma vez. Amar você é parte de mim, do que eu sou, inevitável. - ele completou.

Meu coração pareceu inchar e um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios. Ele me amava.

Ele disse isso tão casualmente, que me pegou de surpresa.

-Mas mesmo assim, não parece certo. Você é mesmo nova, não pode ficar presa a uma pessoa desse jeito, não é normal. - ele disse um tanto frustrado.

Agora eu começava a entender onde ele queria chegar.

-Jake, como você mesmo pode observar, não sou nada normal. E você também sabe que a minha idade verdadeira não é algo perto de 7 sete anos, estou mais para os 18. - comecei encarando-o séria. - Segundo, eu amo você, desde que eu nasci você esteve comigo, e sabe, eu quero que seja assim pra sempre. - completei feliz.

-Você vai me ter ao seu lado para sempre. - ele sorriu. - Serei o que você precisa de mim. E eu faria tudo o que você quisesse.

-Então, eu preciso mesmo de você. - eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

-Não fale assim... - ele soltou um longo suspiro.

-Me beije. - eu soltei rápido. Ele me encarou sério.

-O quê? – ele perguntou parecendo confuso.

-Você acabou de dizer que faria o que eu quisesse, e não precisamos ter calma. Jacob, me beije. – tudo saiu mais como uma ordem do que um pedido.

Mas ele precisava entender que eu o queria. Queria sentir de novo seus lábios quentes nos meus, sem interrupções.

-Nós não devemos mesmo. – ele disse se aproximando um pouco de mim.

-Jake... – eu disse seu nome devagar. Estava vendo que eu precisava agir. – Você gostou de, hum, ficar comigo? – eu perguntei me aproximando dele também.

-Foi a coisa mais incrível de todas. – ele disse quase se dando por vencido.

-Ótimo. – era só o que eu precisava saber. Precisava saber se ele havia gostado tanto quanto eu e se ele realmente me queria.

Sem pensar muito, joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço de novo.

Ele não recuou, ao invés disso, segurou minha cintura bem forte e em segundos havia alcançando meus lábios.

E de repente todas aquelas novas sensações estavam de volta. Senti seu corpo colado ao meu e estremeci.

Uma descarga elétrica percorria meu corpo enquanto ele me beijava. Suas mãos soltaram minha cintura e começaram a passear pelo meu corpo.

A cada toque dele, sentia minha pele queimar. Segurei sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

O beijo, que havia começado calmo e delicado, estava ficando cada vez mais voraz.

Ele me levantou sem esforço algum e a próxima coisa que senti foi a parede fria em minhas costas.

Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, assim eu parecia ficar mais firme. Ele soltou meus lábios e começou a distribuir beijos em meu pescoço e colo.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, ele iria me enlouquecer. Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, enquanto suas mãos roçavam o fecho do meu sutiã.

O contato de sua mão nas minhas costas me fez estremecer.

E eu sabia muito bem que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com frio.

Soltei seus lábios e mordi o mais suave possível seu pescoço.

Jake soltou um gemido baixo, fiquei me perguntando se o havia machucado. Mas, quando ele apertou minha cintura bem forte, deduzi que não.

-Jake... – eu disse seu nome na segunda vez que ele alcançava meu pescoço e ia de encontro a minha clavícula.

Com certeza aquilo me renderia um belo roxo, mas naquele momento não conseguia pensar em muita coisa, a não ser Jake.

E em como aquilo era bom. Em como eu adorava senti-lo perto de mim. Como eu me arrepiava quando ele me tocava, e como meu coração dava cambalhotas em meu peito quando ele dizia meu nome.

-Nessie... – ele começou. Alcancei o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele gemeu de novo. – Não devemos... – ele soltou depois.

Aquelas palavras soaram bem falsas e preferi ignorar.

-Eu te amo. – eu disse contra seus lábios. Pude ver um sorriso esboçar em seu rosto.

-Você precisa dormir. – ele disse me afastando um pouco dele.

Encarei-o incrédula. Quantos foras uma pessoa podia levar no mesmo dia? E da mesma pessoa.

- O quê? – eu perguntei tentando me recompor.

-Nessie, vamos com calma. – ele disse tentando se explicar.

Eu estava atônita.

-Não quero ir com calma. – reclamei baixinho.

-Não seja teimosa... – senti sua mão levantar meu queixo, me fazendo encara-lo.

-Mas porque você quer ter tanta calma? Já te disse que não sou criança, Jacob. – agora eu parecia uma criança mimada sendo contrariada.

-Porque sim, e você vai me agradecer. – ele soltou.

Cansei de discutir com Jake. Suas mudanças de humor estavam me deixando tonta. Ou talvez fossem seus beijos.

De qualquer forma, eu me sentia cansada.

-Ok, Jake. Vamos dormir, mas eu ainda quero você. – disse séria.

-Não fale assim, Nessie. Estou me controlando para o nosso bem. – encarei-o.

-Como quiser. Amanhã nosso dia vai ser cheio. – eu soltei. Pude vê-lo estremecer. Contar ao meu pai não iria ser fácil, muito menos para a minha mãe.

Mas eles teriam de entender, ate porque isso não era bem uma novidade.

-Se seu pai não me matar amanhã, - ele começou fazendo graça. – a gente podia dar uma volta, o que você acha? – ele disse por fim.

Sorri. A idéia de ficar a sós com Jacob me deixou mais feliz.

-Eu adoraria. – respondi sorridente. – E não se preocupe, ele não vai te matar. Ele gosta de você, Jacob. – ele tentou sorrir, mas percebi que ele estava mesmo nervoso.

-Assim espero. Agora, vamos para a cama. – ele me pegou no colo sem nenhuma dificuldade e começou a caminhar em direção ao meu quarto.

-Eu posso andar! – reclamei enquanto era levada.

-Eu gosto de carregar você. – parei de me debater e deixei que ele me colocasse em minha cama.

-Você já vai dormir? – perguntei quando ele se sentou na beirada da minha cama.

-Vou sim. E você? – ele quis saber. Sorri tímida, estava pensando se ele não queria apenas deitar comigo.

Reuni toda a coragem que havia dentro de mim. Soltei um suspiro e perguntei.

-O que você acha de deitar um pouco aqui comigo? – perguntei encarando minha colcha.

Minhas bochechas pinicaram. Não vi qual foi sua reação da minha proposta.

-Você promete não me atacar? – ele disse risonho. Não resisti e olhei-o.

-Prometo! – eu disse mais animada do que o necessário.

-Bom, acho que não tem problema. Mas depois eu vou para o meu quarto, não quero correr o risco. – ele disse nervoso.

-Sem problemas. – agora eu sorria bobamente. – Só vou me trocar. – eu disse ficando de pé e andando ate o banheiro.

Meu estômago estava embrulhado, só de pensar em Jacob na minha cama meu coração batia descompassado.

Coloquei um pijama qualquer, escovei bem meus dentes e fui deitar. Não queria perder muito tempo sem ele.

-Você foi rápida. – ouvi Jacob dizer assim que entrei no quarto.

Sorri e no segundo seguinte me joguei na cama. Ele riu da minha reação.

-Sem me atacar. – ele disse risonho.

-Deixe de ser convencido, Jacob. – eu estirei minha língua a ele.

Senti-o passar seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me fazendo ficar mais perto dele.

-Boa noite, minha Nessie. – meu coração bateu tão alto com aquelas palavras que tenho certeza que ele escutou.

-Boa noite, meu Jacob. – virei para ficar de frente para ele e afundei meu rosto em seu peito.

Meu coração não dava sinais de voltar ao normal e minha respiração estava errática. Não sabia se conseguiria dormir.

Ele começou a me fazer uma espécie de cafuné e pude sentir meu corpo relaxar um pouco.

--x—

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo leve. As lembranças do ultimo dia invadiam minha mente.

Percebi que estava sozinha em minha cama. Jake já devia ter ido para seu quarto. Tentei escutar algum barulho vindo do andar de baixo, meus pais já deviam ter chegado.

Fui direto ao banheiro me trocar, mais um dia de aula, ao menos amanhã era sábado.

Depois de arrumada, desci as escadas, havia decidido contar sobre mim e Jacob na volta.

Para a minha surpresa meus pais não haviam chegado, encontrei apenas Jake na cozinha.

-Você vai comer tudo isso? – perguntei vendo a enorme quantidade de panquecas que ocupavam seu prato.

-Bom dia para você também. – ele falou rindo da minha expressão incrédula.

-Bom dia! – eu disse sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, me aproximei dele incerta.

Ele entendeu o que eu queria. Jake andou em minha direção e me puxou mais para perto dele. Tentei ficar nas pontas dos pés, mas mesmo assim nossas alturas não eram compatíveis.

-Você não vai me atacar, vai? – ele disse ainda em tom de brincadeira se curvando em minha direção.

-Talvez um pouco. – eu disse passando meus braços em seu pescoço.

E a próxima coisa que senti foram seus lábios quentes sob os meus.

O beijo foi mais calmo do que os do dia anterior. Agora havia a possibilidade de meus pais chegarem, e seria bem complicado explicar isso.

-Bom, temos de ir, se não vamos chegar atrasados. – Jake disse se afastando de mim, novamente quando o beijo começava a melhorar.

Suspirei derrotada. Peguei minhas coisas e caminhei em direção a porta. Jacob se juntou a mim em pouco tempo.

-É hoje. – Jake disse quebrando o silêncio no carro.

-É, você vai querer contar mesmo? – perguntei receosa. Quanto mais se aproximava da hora, mais eu ficava nervosa.

-Quem esta com medo agora? – ele disse zombando de mim.

-Não é medo, é só que, não acho que a reação deles vão ser das melhores. – comentei tentando não transparecer meu nervosismo.

Chegamos rápido a escola. Ainda estava meio vazia, olhei no relógio. Nós havíamos chegado bem cedo.

-Alice e Jasper ainda não chegaram. – comentei tentando puxar algum assunto.

Estava tentando não pensar em meus pais.

-Acho que eles não vão vir. – disse Jake encarando o céu. E eu entendi.

Estava sol. E bem, vampiros não devem sair a luz do sol, sabe, a pele de meus pais e tios cintila de verdade, como se inúmeros cristais a ocupassem.

Ainda bem que não herdei isso. Quer dizer, não muito. Minha pele tem um leve brilho ao sol, mas nada comparado ao deles.

-Nessie! – ouvi alguém berrar meu nome. Jake e eu viramos no mesmo momento para ver quem era.

Vi Suzannah vindo em nossa direção.

-Bom dia! – ela disse alegre para nós.

-Bom dia. – eu e Jake falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que não fui a única que caiu da cama. – ela disse casualmente.

Sorri em resposta. Era fácil gostar de Suzannah. Ela fazia eu me sentir bem, e ate confortável na escola.

-É, hoje eu não estava mesmo com sono. – comentei.

-Sei como é, alem disso é sexta. – ela disse ainda mais feliz.

Concordei com a cabeça.

-O que vocês vão fazer hoje a noite? – ela quis saber.

Tentei não pensar em meus pais.

-Não sabemos ainda, por quê? – perguntei andando ao seu lado.

-Hum, eu estava pensando em ir assistir algum filme, o que acham? – ela perguntou. – Peter e todo o resto também vão. – ela completou.

-A idéia parece boa. Tenho uma coisa importante para fazer a tarde. – olhei de relance para Jake e ele concordou. – Mas se der tudo certo adoraríamos ir com vocês no cinema. – respondi por mim e por Jake.

Não havia nada de mal nisso, e pelo que eu sabia era o real propósito de estarmos na escola. Segundo meus pais, eu precisava ter mais experiências humanas.

-Que ótimo! – Suzannah disse animada. – Nós vamos nos encontrar as 19h perto do parque.

-Ok, vamos tentar ir, certo Jake? – ele sorriu em resposta. Acho que ele não gostava muito de falar na escola, mas como ele disse, ele me acompanharia onde eu quisesse ir.

E seria bom poder fugir um pouco de casa. Ainda mais depois da conversa de hoje a tarde.

Suzannah continuou tagarelando sobre o filme que iríamos ver, enquanto nos aproximávamos da classe.

A manhã se passou rápida, o relógio parecia correr. Eu queria mesmo adiar aquela hora, sem sucesso.

Chegamos em casa rápido, como sempre. Tentei enrolar um pouco no carro. Não queria entrar.

Senti meu coração bater descompassado. Jake deve ter reparado, pois no segundo seguinte ele segurava firme minha mão.

-Pronta? – ele perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

-Na verdade, não. – confessei. Ele soltou um riso baixo.

-Melhor fazer isso rápido. – ele disse tentando não mostrar que também estava nervoso.

-É, vamos mesmo ter de fazer isso alguma hora. – concordei e abri a porta do carro.

Andamos em silêncio ate em casa. Pude ouvir passos silencioso lá dentro.

Meus pais estavam em casa. Prendi a respiração. Antes de abrir a porta soltei minha mão de Jacob.

Ele entendeu e se afastou um poquinho.

-Mãe? Pai? – chamei entrando em casa.

-Estamos aqui! – ouvi minha mãe falar da cozinha.

Suspirei e andei ate lá com Jake um pouco atrás de mim.

Quando entrei na cozinha meu pai me encarava sério. Eu não estava sendo muito cuidadosa com meus pensamentos.

-Precisamos conversar. – eu disse rápido. Os dois agora me encaravam.

Senti Jake ficar mais perto de mim.

-Sobre o que, querida? – perguntou minha mãe calmamente.

-Hum, sobre mim. – eu comecei. – E Jake. – soltei de uma vez.

A expressão da minha mãe estava ilegível. Já a do meu pai estava hum, surpresa?!

-Pai, não me interrompa. – pedi antes de começar a falar.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e então comecei.

-Sabe, tem um tempo que eu estava me sentindo diferente. – eu disse encarando o azulejo da cozinha. – E eu estava mesmo querendo saber o que era. Nessa última semana, bem, - eu estava escolhendo as palavras. – Eu consegui entender o que de fato estava acontecendo.

Os dois me encaravam ainda. A expressão do meu pai estava dura.

-O que esta acontecendo? – minha mãe perguntou calma.

-Acho melhor falar de uma vez. – eu soltei. – Mãe, pai, - encarei-os. – eu estou _gostando_ de Jake.

Esperei que eles digerissem isso antes de continuar.

Meu pai soltou um longo suspiro e em seguida fechou os olhos.

Senti meu sangue congelar dentro das minhas veias.

-Vocês estão juntos? – minha mãe perguntou incrédula. Acenei tímida. – Pelos céus, Jacob ela é uma criança. – minha mãe disse encarando Jacob agora.

-Eu sei, e eu tentei ficar longe dela. De verdade, Bella. – Jacob falou tentando se explicar.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Meu pai ainda estava quieto.

-Você ficou com ela? – minha mãe lançou um olhar mortal a ele. Prendi a respiração.

Por Deus, que ele não pensasse na noite anterior.

-Bella, entenda. Eu realmente não queria, - ele começou. Encarei-o aturdida. – Quer dizer, eu queria, mas sabia que não era certo, eu tentei me afastar, mas eu não consigo, entenda Bella, Edward. – ele disse nervoso.

Tentei afastar todos os pensamentos da noite anterior, mas eles invadiam minha cabeça mesmo assim.

-Jacob, ela tem sete anos! – minha mãe berrou.

-Bella, - meu pai disse numa voz calma. – Ela realmente não é mais criança.

Sorri ao ouvir aquilo, será que ele havia entendido?

-E não vou dizer que estou gostando disso. – ele completou respondendo meus pensamentos. – Mas eu também percebi que os seus sentimentos mudaram.

-Ah, pai, obrigada. – eu disse feliz.

-Por isso, algumas coisas vão mudar. – ele completou. Nós três o encaramos.

-Nessie, - ele começou. – Você vai morar com seus avós.

- O QUÊ? – eu e minha mãe berramos em uníssono.

-Jacob não vai mesmo conseguir ir embora. – ouvi um leve rosnado vir de seu peito. – E se não quisermos nenhuma morte, acho melhor Jacob continuar morando aqui, não vejo como ele e Rosalie poderiam se dar bem. – ele explicou como se aquilo fosse lógico.

-Você esta me afastando de Jacob? – eu perguntei incrédula.

-Nessie, entenda, é melhor assim. Não é porque eu entendo que você cresceu que vou concordar com certas atitudes. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Suspirei.

-Nessie não vai morar com a gente? – minha mãe ainda estava digerindo essa história toda.

-Ela só não vai dormir com a gente. – disse meu pai tentando ser mais claro.

-Eu acho que é uma boa idéia. – eu e minha mãe encaramos Jake. Ele só podia estar brincando.

Ele tinha gostado mesmo da idéia de ficar longe de mim?

-Sabe, precisamos ir com calma. – ele se explicou.

Calma. Era o que eu precisava nesse momento.

-Você esta certo, Jacob. – meu pai concordou sério. – Entendido, Nessie? – ele me encarava.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

-Entendido. – eu disse sem graça.

-E é bom você ir MUITO devagar com a minha filha, Jacob. – minha mãe soltou, ela estava hiperventilando.

-Mãe, se acalme. – eu disse tentando ficar calma também.

-Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, Nessie irá dormir a partir de hoje na casa dos meus pais. – falou meu pai passando os braços em volta da cintura de minha mãe.

-Mas eu nem tenho quarto lá. Não arrumei nada. – reclamei.

-Já providenciei um quarto. – anunciou meu pai. – E vai ser bem ao lado do de Rosalie. – ele informou.

Bufei nervosa.

-E sobre suas coisas, ainda esta cedo, você terá tempo suficiente durante o fim de semana para se ajeitar lá. – ele se explicou.

-Você esta mesmo me expulsando de casa? – soltei nervosa.

-Nessie, não estou te expulsando, só acho mais seguro você dormir em outro lugar. Alem do mais, você sempre passa grande parte do tempo lá. – meu pai concluiu.

-Também não gostei muito dessa idéia. – disse minha mãe. – Mas deve ser mesmo necessário. – ela encarou Jake. – E outra, você apenas irá dormir lá. Ainda vai ficar com a gente o restante do dia.

Suspirei mais uma vez.

-Ainda tenho que contar a todos. – eu disse por fim.

-Eles já sabem. – meu pai disse calmo. Não pude deixar de ficar surpresa.

-Como eles sabem? – quis saber.

-Vocês realmente acharam que estavam escondendo algo de mim? – agora meu pai parecia surpreso.

-Eu fui cuidadosa com meus pensamentos. – falei mais para mim mesma do que para alguém em especial ali.

Olhei para Jacob.

-Não me olhe assim. – ele levantou as mãos no ar. – eu também fui cuidadoso.

Meu pai rolou os olhos.

-Vocês não sabem que, quando tentamos não pensar em algo, já pensamos aquilo? – ele falava como se estivesse explicando algo a duas crianças.

Minhas bochechas ficaram mais do que vermelhas. Eu estava prestes a explodir de vergonha.

Só de pensar em meu pai vendo meus pensamentos com Jake me senti enjoada.

-Não se sinta tão mal, Nessie. – meu pai disse quase rindo da minha expressão. – É realmente ruim ver vocês juntos para mim. – ele fez uma careta. Soltei um riso nervoso. – Mas não vou dizer que você sente algo de anormal. Eu e sua mãe também sentimos isso, - arregalei os olhos.

-Entendi. – eu disse interrompendo-o. – Não quero saber de detalhes. – agora eu fiz uma careta.

-Ok, mas eu realmente espero que você entenda a minha decisão. – tentei sorrir em resposta aquilo.

-Eu entendo. – não havia o que discutir, a reação dele não foi das piores. Ate que ele havia sido bem compreensivo. Minha mãe ainda lançava olhares feios a nós. Mas sabia que meu pai a acalmaria.

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas então. – eu disse tentando parecer mais animada.

-Eu te ajudo. – disse Jake solicito. Meus pais o encararam feio.

-Ah não, eu já concordei em morar em outro lugar, pelo menos durante o dia eu quero ficar com Jake. – reclamei.

Meu pai ponderou a idéia por um segundo.

-Estarei ouvindo. – assenti com a cabeça. – e tudo. – ele apontou para sua cabeça. Como se fosse possível esquecer seus dons.

Lembrei do cinema que Suzannah havia marcado, e antes que eu pudesse pedir, meu pai disse.

-Por mim, não vejo problema, você precisa mesmo de experiências humanas. – já estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

-Mãe, tudo bem se formos ao cinema com o pessoal da escola? – perguntei a ela.

Ela entendeu a resposta de meu pai.

-Bom, se vocês tiverem mesmo juízo. Eu não vejo problema. – sorri em resposta.

-Obrigada. – eu disse e puxei Jacob para fora dali.

Quando estávamos em meu quarto, não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Não foi tão ruim. – conclui.

-Melhor do que eu esperava. – ele disse parecendo mesmo aliviado.

-Acho que vai ser mais fácil não ter que esconder de ninguém. – eu disse mais tranqüila.

-Se bem que, nossas tentativas foram um tanto fracassadas. – ele disse rindo.

-É, e eu realmente achei que estávamos indo bem nesse negócio de esconder. – fiz uma careta involuntária e Jake riu.

Ele ficava ainda mais lindo sorrindo, me aproximei dele, era tão bom ficar perto dele.

-Bella deve estar com raiva de mim. – ele disse me abraçando.

-Ela vai superar. – eu respondi jogando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

Ele eliminou a nossa distância com um beijo, e em segundos todas as sensações esquisitas tomavam meu corpo.

Escutei um alto rosnado vindo do andar de baixo.

Desgrudei dele na hora.

-É melhor não pressionarmos tanto o Edward. – ele respondeu se afastando ainda mais.

-Com certeza. – concordei. – Alem do mais, vamos ao cinema hoje. – eu disse piscando para ele.

-Você vai me agarrar lá? – ele disse risonho. Pude ver um sorriso malicioso surgir em seus lábios.

Ouvi mais um rosnado. Agora um tanto mais baixo.

-Você vai ver. – terminei.

--x—

Depois de levar minhas coisas para meu novo quarto, comecei a me arrumar.

Rosalie ficou mais que empolgada com a novidade.

Ela havia achado a idéia fabulosa. Exceto pela parte de eu e Jake estarmos juntos.

Em pouco tempo eu estava arrumada. Encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Ate que eu estava bonita.

Meus cachos estavam arrumados e eu usava uma leve maquiagem. Ah, sem contar do vestido que Alice me obrigara a usar.

Mas no fim, acho que estava mesmo com boa aparência.

Escutei Rosalie xingar alguém baixinho. Jacob devia ter chegado.

E aquele sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios.

-Nessie? – ele chamou do outro lado da porta.

-Entre, Jake. – eu disse terminando de arrumar minha bolsa.

Assim ele o fez, e meu queixo quase caiu quando o vi entrar.

Ele estava perfeito. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta básica, ele estava com um ar misterioso, não sabia explicar, só sei que precisei de muito autocontrole para não agarra-lo.

-Uau. – ele disse me olhando da cabeça aos pés. – Você esta muito linda.

Minhas bochechas coraram de leve com o elogio.

-Você também esta bem. – eu disse olhando-o novamente.

Ele me puxou para perto dele. Minhas pernas amoleceram, e se ele não estivesse me segurando bem firme, acho que eu cairia no chão.

Beijei seus lábios de leve. Eu queria mais, mas a idéia de seis vampiros no andar de baixo me fez parar.

-Vamos? – eu perguntei me soltando um pouco dele.

-Sim, senhora. – ele disse brincalhão. E me acompanhou enquanto eu saia do quarto.

Senti olhares da minha família sobre nós. Essa era uma coisa que eles teria de se acostumar.

* * *

_N/a eeee cap. tosco finalmente postado :P mais um que eu reescrevi zilhões de vezes, e ainda acho que n ta bom, mas ta ai! E pra compensar a demora, tem 18 páginas :D ahhaha bom, agora o próximo cap. tem mais Jacob lerdo ahahaha :x coitada da Nessie!_

_Bom, nem preciso dizer que eu amei os comentários, né? Um mais lindo que o outro, e se tiver bastante nesse cap. eu posto sábado ou domingo! :D_

_É isso :D tomara que tenham gostado do cap. até sábado ou domingo!_

_beeeeijos,_

**_Flora Sly.*_**


	7. Boa noite?

**Capítulo 6: Boa noite?**

Fomos até o parque em silencio. Aquilo estava mesmo me incomodando.

Mas eu realmente não sabia muito o que dizer. Eu estava mesmo nervosa.

Era meio ridículo pensar assim, afinal eu já havia saído com Jake milhares de vezes.

Só que nada mais estava igual. E analisando por outro ângulo, era a primeira vez que saímos juntos.

E digo juntos no sentindo romântico da palavra. Estávamos em nosso primeiro encontro.

Engoli em seco ao pensar nisso. Minhas palmas da mão começaram a suar. Eu nunca tinha tido primeiros encontros.

Definitivamente eu não sabia como agir.

Suspirei nervosa. Acho que Jake percebeu.

-Você está bem? – ele quis saber.

Dei um sorriso amarelo. Não conseguiria mentir. Eu estava sendo estúpida.

Tudo iria dar certo. Por céus, era Jacob Black. Ele me amava, e eu o amava.

Nós sabíamos disso. Até minha família sabia e ninguém tinha sido contra. Não muito.

Então porque minhas mãos suavam ainda mais? E meu coração batia freneticamente? E meu estômago se revirava de uma forma bizarra?

Eu não tinha mais controle sob meu corpo. E isso não era de agora.

Jake tinha certos efeitos sobre mim. Ate quando eu não o via meu corpo reagia.

Eu me sentia uma viciada em alguma droga forte. O simples fato de não vê-lo me agoniava.

E quando eu o via? Bem, meu mundo fazia quase sentido.

Não sei explicar, mas eu realmente via tudo por novas perspectivas.

-Você está com uma cara esquisita. – ele comentou casualmente.

Eu não respondi.

Será que ele se sentia assim perto de mim?

Sua presença me perturbava, mas de uma maneira boa.

Chegamos ao parque. Vários carros estavam estacionados ali. Vi Suzannah conversando com Peter.

Saímos do carro ainda em silencio e nos aproximamos deles.

-Vocês vieram! – escutei-a berrar. Peter sorriu para mim.

-É, conseguimos. – disse dando um sorriso torto aos dois.

-Estamos esperando mais umas pessoas chegarem, acho que mais duas meninas. – ela disse.

-Certo, e todos estão de carro? – eu perguntei.

-Na verdade não. Essas duas precisam de carona. – ela começou. – Podíamos nos dividir.

Ponderei a idéia. Eu queria ir a sós com Jake, mas pelo visto não iria ser agora.

-Você pode vir comigo se quiser, Nessie. - Peter comentou.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

-Ah, não se preocupe, ela vai _comigo_. - Jake disse um tanto grosso.

-Bom, se ela quiser. - disse Peter mais uma vez.

Ouvi um rosnado baixo vindo do peito de Jacob.

Minhas bochechas ficaram ainda mais coradas.

-É muito gentil da sua parte, Peter. - eu comecei tentando parecer simpática. - Mas eu vim com Jake e vou com ele até lá também, certo? - sorri.

Peter não parecia feliz com a minha resposta, mas eu não queria ficar 1 segundo sem Jacob.

Já seria ruim o bastante morar em outro lugar.

Querendo ou não, dúvido que meus avós e tios deixem que ele fique lá até muito tarde.

Apesar deles não precisarem dormir, eu ainda preciso.

-Bom, eu vou com você, Peter. - disse Suzannah depressa. Acho que ela viu onde aquilo tudo iria chegar.

No fim, as duas meninas que faltavam vieram com mais um garoto, de carro.

E eu pude ir a sós com Jake no carro.

Aquilo realmente estava me deixando nervosa, sabe, ir a sós com Jake.

Liguei o rádio do carro, o silêncio estava me incomodando.

-E então, como você acha que vai ser a partir de agora? - eu disse. O rádio não estava ajudando muito.

-Você quer dizer nós? - Jake perguntou sem tirar os olhos da rua.

-Uhum. - eu respondi olhando para a frente também.

-Bom, acho que algumas coisas vão ficar mais fáceis. - ele disse virando rapidamente para me encarar. - E outras, pode ser que complique.

Concordei. Realmente, outras coisas iriam ficar mais complicadas.

Aposto que meu pai ficaria de olho _do jeito dele_, quando fôssemos nos beijar.

Mas todo mundo sabia que estávamos juntos, certo?

-E vamos contar para todo mundo? - eu disse me referindo aos nossos queridos colegas.

-Eles vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. - e isso era um não?

Ele não queria contar para todo mundo?

Não que eu fosse sair berrando na rua "Eu amo o Jacob e estamos juntos!"

Se bem que, vontade não falta. Mas eu não me referia a isso.

E ele deve de ter entendido.

-É, acho que você tem razão. - eu disse sem graça fitando a janela.

Ele pareceu não notar. Bom, se ele não fazia questão, bem, eu também não ia fazer.

O resto do percurso foi um tanto silencioso.

E acho que ele não estava incomodado. Ao menos, não deixou transparecer.

-Acho que chegamos primeiro. - ele disse estacionando o carro.

-Você não sabe dirigir numa velocidade normal. - comentei ainda sem encará-lo.

-Ah, Nessie. Correr é bem mais divertido e você também gosta. - ele disse abrindo um enorme sorriso para mim.

Eu estava com um pouquinho de raiva dele, mas depois daquele sorriso, toda a raiva foi embora.

Ótimo, além de tudo, ele tem poder sob o meu humor.

-É, anos de convivência. - eu estirei minha língua a ele.

Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele.

Eu não esperava por isso, e logo meu coração estava martelando contra as minhas costelas.

E tinha leve impressão que isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato dele ter me pegado desprevenida.

Olhei-o nos olhos e ele retribuiu o olhar.

-Já disse que você está linda? – ele disse roçando o nariz na minha nuca.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

-Já. Mas pode dizer quantas vezes quiser. – eu disse feliz e me virei para ficar de frente para ele.

Estava me preparando para beijá-lo, quando escutei um carro chegando.

Eu fiquei um tanto assustada e desgrudei rapidamente.

-Seus amigos chegaram. – ele disse com um certo desgosto.

Suspirei. – Seja simpático. – ele deu um sorriso forçado.

Dei um soco de leve nele.

-Ai! – ele disse fingindo, e muito mal.

-Nossa, vocês voaram! – ouvi Suzannah falar assim que se aproximou.

-É, Jake não sabe dirigir em velocidade normal. – eu disse alto para ele escutar.

Mas ele me ignorou.

-Já compraram os ingressos? – ela perguntou animada.

-Ainda não, estávamos esperando vocês. – eu disse disfarçando, meus batimentos ainda não tinham voltado ao normal.

-Ah! Bom, - ela parou de falar e olhou para trás. Fiz a mesma coisa sem entender o que ela procurava. – Vocês já estão juntos? – ela perguntou rápido.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Olhei para trás de novo, eles estavam longe.

-Eu não sei. – confessei. – Quer dizer, eu acho que meio que estamos juntos sim, mas é complicado. – eu terminei.

-Não pode ser tão complicado. – ela começou.

-Olha, eu gosto dele e sei que ele gosta de mim. Mas as coisas com Jake são um tanto lerdas. – soltei. E era o máximo que ela teria.

-Ah! Vocês ainda não ficaram? – ela quis saber.

-Já, mas não muito. – eu disse ficando sem graça precisava mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Então, fiz bem em escolher um cinema hoje. – ela comentou feliz.

Ela deve ter percebido que não entendi onde ela queria chegar.

-Nessie, apenas sente ao lado dele, e bem, beije-o. – ela piscou para mim e saiu andando rápido.

Bom, essa era uma idéia boa. Ele não teria mesmo como escapar do cinema. Mas, por outro lado, tinham muitas pessoas.

Talvez o controle de Jake não fosse tão ruim hoje.

Depois de comprarmos os ingressos todos foram comprar pipoca e refrigerante.

Jacob comprou dois combos grandes. E claro, nenhum era para mim.

-Quer um pouco? – ele perguntou entrando na sala.

-Você sabe que não gosto disso. – eu disse como se fosse óbvio, e bem, era.

-Vou ter que comer sozinho? – ele disse fingindo surpresa.

-É, você não explode, lembra? – eu disse sorrindo.

Suzannah decidiu escolher os lugares. E claro, eu fiz questão de sentar ao lado de Jake.

O único probleminha foi que, Peter estava do meu outro lado. Ele é legal e tal, mas ainda assim, prefiro não ficar muito perto dele.

Os trailers não conseguiram prender minha atenção, e o mesmo acontecia com o filme.

Por outro lado, Jacob parecia estar muito interessado no começo.

Suspirei irritada, mas ele não reparou nisso.

Pensei em várias maneiras de chamar sua atenção. Mas eu estava em um cinema, então, descartei a maioria.

Enquanto estava tendo idéias mirabolantes, ouvi uma risada estrondosa.

O filme devia estar engraçado.

-Gostei dessa parte. – ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido.

-Foi boa. – eu disse desanimada.

-Você não esta gostando do filme? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Eu queria dizer que tinha idéias melhores do que assistir mesmo ao filme.

-Jake. – eu disse um tanto manhosa em seu ouvido.

Percebi que ele ficou arrepiado. Ótimo, estava conseguindo sua atenção.

-Sim? – ele perguntou me encarando.

Pensei em algo legal para se dizer, mas as palavras estavam fugindo de mim.

-Me beije. – eu disse sussurrando.

Não precisei pedir duas vezes. Ele segurou minha cabeça com suas mãos e me beijou.

Nossos beijos sempre começavam calmos, mas esse foi diferente.

Sua língua invadia minha boca e seus movimentos eram rápidos.

Passei meus braços de forma desajeitada pelo seu pescoço. A nossa posição não era muito confortável, e o braço da cadeira não ajudava em nada.

Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas e senti meu corpo se arrepiar quando alcançaram o fecho do meu sutiã.

-Jake... – eu disse suspirando pesadamente em sua orelha.

Quando ele alcançou meu pescoço eu estava quase arfando e com um súbito de consciência, lembrei que, estávamos em um cinema, havia mais pessoas em volta.

Juntei o restinho de autocontrole que havia em mim e me afastei um pouco dele.

Ele me encarou confuso. Normalmente, era ele que se afastava.

-Você poderia me visitar hoje. – eu disse desviando o olhar.

-Depois que voltarmos do cinema? – ele perguntou sem entender muito.

-É, mais tarde. – eu disse em seu ouvido.

-Nessie... – ele suspirou. – Você mora com seis vampiros, ele me lembrou.

-Hoje só vão ficar Alice e Jasper. Os outros vão caçar. – eu disse tentando parecer convincente.

-Eles vão me matar. – ele parecia nervoso.

-Alice é muito legal com a gente. – eu estava quase suplicando.

Alguém mandou a gente ficar quieto, realmente, agora não falávamos mais tão baixo.

-Bom, e o que seus pais vão falar? – droga, não tinha pensado nisso.

-Jake, avise que vai dormir na reserva. – eu disse como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Amanhã não tem aula mesmo. – eu completei.

Ele ponderou a idéia.

-Isso não é certo, você sabe. – ele disse bem baixinho. Nada convincente.

-Jake... – eu estava sem argumentos. – Você sabe que é.

Ele não respondeu.

-Uma visita rápida. – ele disse por fim.

Sorri satisfeita e o beijei.

Não aqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego. Nós não tínhamos lá muita pressa hoje.

O resto do filme não prendeu nada da minha atenção.

Quando eu estava com Jacob pouca coisa importava.

--x—

Depois do cinema, todos decidiram ir comer algo.

Dei uma desculpa qualquer, queria ficar com Jake, a sós, e ultimamente tudo estava se complicando.

O caminho de volta foi ainda mais rápido. Chegamos na minha nova casa rapidamente.

Estava mais silenciosa que o normal, eles já deviam ter saído.

-Vou para casa, aviso seus pais. – ele fez uma pausa. – E venho te ver. Certo?

Ele disse recapitulando o nosso plano.

-Certo. – eu disse feliz. – só não esqueça de entrar pela janela. – eu disse me esticando para lhe dar um beijo.

Ele sorriu e entrou no carro.

Eu estava nervosa. Hoje ele não teria como escapar de mim.

Sorri vitoriosa e entrei na casa.

Assim que entrei, vi Alice perto do piano.

Ainda era cedo, mas eu precisava fingir estar com sono, só assim ela não iria nos atrapalhar.

-Nessie! – ela disse correndo ate mim.

-Olá, tia. – eu disse com a minha melhor voz de sono.

-Fique feliz quando seu pai me contou. – ela soltou de repente.

Engoli em seco, não queria falar de Jake, não agora, eu ainda precisava me preparar.

-Obrigada, espero que todos entendam. – eu disse caminhando em direção as escadas.

-Ah, eles vão se acostumar. – ela piscou para mim.

-Eles não gostaram? – agora eu havia ficado curiosa.

-Rosalie acha que você tem mesmo sete anos. – ela murmurou.

-Entendo. E ela não gosta muito de Jacob. – eu disse um pouco triste.

Eu queria mesmo que eles se dessem bem.

-É a Rosalie, mas ela vai mesmo se acostumar. Ainda mais quando ver esse sorriso em sua face. – ela acariciou meu rosto.

Sorri para ela, minha tia era um doce.

-Obrigada. – eu disse abraçando seu corpo esguio e gélido.

-Ela te ama. – ela disse me olhando.

Sorri mais uma vez, eu amava minha família.

E ai eu lembrei que Jacob chegaria logo.

-Tia, vou indo deitar. Estou mesmo cansada. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Bom, então que você tenha uma boa noite. – ela disse feliz.

Agradeci e corri escadas acima.

Jacob ainda não havia chegado.

Respirei aliviada. Eu precisava de um banho, e queria estar irresistível quando ele chegasse.

--x—

Tomei um banho rápido. A conversa com Alice havia me atrasado.

Abri meu novo armário. Todos os meus pijamas eram feios. Eu cheguei a conclusão que me escondia neles.

Droga. Jake não iria achar isso nada atraente.

Eu tinha poucas camisolas. E elas também não eram lá grande coisa.

Coloquei a mais curta, ela era rosa bebe, era ate que fofa.

Comparado ao restante das minhas outras roupas, era sem duvidas a melhor.

Depois de colocar a camisola, tratei de arrumar meu cabelo. Eu precisava estar bonita.

Não queria que ele fugisse de mim, de novo.

Acabei me arrumando rápido, enquanto esperava Jake, resolvi deitar em minha cama.

Não demorou muito e pude escutá-lo correndo. Ele estava transformado.

Abri a janela devagar e em pouco tempo ele estava em meu quarto, só com uma calça de moletom.

Não pude deixar de olhá-lo.

Ele era mesmo muito lindo.

-Você veio. – eu disse feliz me aproximando dele.

-Eu disse que viria. – ele respondeu e se aproximou de mim também.

Senti seus olhos percorrem meu corpo.

-Uau, Nessie. – foi o que ele disse. Minhas bochechas coraram.

Cheguei mais perto dele e joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

-Você é linda. – ele disse em meu ouvido.

Senti aquela corrente elétrica percorrer todo meu corpo.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, fraca tentativa de ficar da sua altura.

Ele riu contra minha clavícula e me levantou, sem esforço nenhum.

-Agora você esta da minha altura. – ele disse ainda rindo.

Eu não disse nada, apenas o beijei.

Acho que peguei-o meio desprevenido, mas logo ele retribuiu o beijo.

Entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, e soltei um gemido baixinho quando senti uma de suas mãos pressioná-la.

O beijo não estava calmo. O meu coração estava batendo freneticamente, tinha certeza que ele podia escutar.

A mão que apertava firme minha cintura desceu até a lateral da minha perna.

Soltei um longo suspiro quando ele apertou minha coxa.

Ele parou. Acho que ele estava prestes a se desgrudar de mim. Não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Soltei seus lábios rapidamente e alcancei o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Mordi um pouco forte, ele soltou um gemido baixo e sua mão apertou ainda mais minha coxa.

Talvez aquilo deixasse um roxo depois, mas eu não me importava muito com o depois.

Eu finalmente tinha Jake em meus braços e nada iria interromper aquilo.

-Nessie... – ele disse meu nome baixinho. – Você vai me deixar louco.

Sorri ao ouvir aquilo. Ele capturou meus lábios de uma forma nada gentil.

O beijo estava me tirando o fôlego, e a próxima coisa que eu me dei conta é que, estávamos na minha cama.

Senti minhas costas encontrarem a cabeceira e seu corpo quente junto ao meu.

Minhas pernas ainda estavam em volta da sua cintura, e suas mãos me pressionavam para mais perto dele.

Ele largou meus lábios e começou a distribuir beijos em meu colo.

Aquilo me fazia arquear. Cada parte do meu corpo que ele tocava com seus lábios queimava.

Minhas mãos percorriam seu peito nu. Era bom demais sentir seu calor perto de mim.

Suas mãos alcançaram o fecho do meu sutiã e delicadamente ele o abriu.

Senti um leve rubor cobrir minha face, passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e aprofundei ainda mais o beijo.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, acho que ele finalmente havia esquecido a baboseira de ir devagar.

Meu corpo estava em chamas, e podia sentir o dele mais quente que o normal.

-Nessie, eu estava pensando... – eu ouvi a voz de Alice ecoar na minha cabeça.

Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Jake se afastou de mim rapidamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais errada do mundo. Olhei para a porta e vi uma Alice com cara de assustada.

Merda! Eu não ouvi ela se aproximar, muito menos abrir a porta.

-Desculpe! – ela disse baixinho, e saiu do quarto apressada.

Fiquei em choque, eu ainda sentia meu coração descompassado e minha respiração estava errática.

Olhei para Jacob, ele estava de pé na parede oposta e encarava a porta.

-Nessie, acho melhor você ir falar com ela. – sua voz estava tremula.

-Mas... – eu sabia que devia uma explicação a ela, mas eu realmente não queria deixar Jacob.

-Nessie. – ele disse em um tom mandão.

-Você vai embora? – eu disse derrotada.

-Amanhã nos vemos, é melhor. – ele disse calmo.

MERDA!

-Jake, fique! – eu estava quase implorando.

-Nessie, é melhor mesmo irmos com calma. – ele se aproximou de mim.

Por um instante achei que ele ia mudar de idéia, mas seus lábios tocaram minha testa rapidamente e ele pulou pela janela.

Bufei nervosa. Sério, odeio quando ele me deixa nesse estado.

De verdade. Arrumei minha camisola, mas ela não parecia querer desamassar.

Prendi meu cabelo de qualquer jeito e fui falar com Alice.

Seria uma longa noite. E não do jeito que eu queria.

* * *

_n/a não tem desculpas pela mega demora, mas aconteceram tantas coisas, que se eu explicasse o N/A ia ficar maior que a fic. Mas eu vou mesmo postar o próximo capitulo em breve. Promessa é divida! :x_

_bom, to mesmo sem tempo de responder os lindos comentários, amei todos, de verdade, eles me fazem querer escrever mais e mais e me animam muito! OBRIGADA :D de coração, cada um mais lindo que o outro, depois eu tento editar aqui e rspondo, ok?_

_Aaah, já sabem, comentem bastante, nem que seja pra me xingar certo? :x e paciência com o Jacob ahahaha juro que melhora :S_

_Beeeeeeeijos imensos e uma ótima semana pra vocês, leitores queridos!_

_**Flora Sly. ***_


	8. Desistindo

**Capítulo 7: Desistindo**

-Alice? – eu chamei assim que sai do quarto.

Minhas bochechas estavam pegando fogo, e, diga-se de passagem, que não era só elas.

-Ah, Nessie! – ela começou saindo sabe-se lá de onde. – Não foi minha intenção interromper nada, eu só estava ouvindo uns barulhos esquisitos, sabe, queria ver se estava tudo bem!

Ela desatou a falar. E o mais legal de Alice é que, eu estava fazendo coisas não muito certas e ela que pedia desculpas.

Minha tia é única.

-Tia, tudo bem, eu meio que não devia mesmo estar fazendo _aquilo_. – ai meu Deus, eu estava completamente corada, não era legal falar sobre _aquilo_ com a minha tia.

-Querida, vocês precisam mesmo de privacidade. – ela disse me cutucando.

É, eu queria sumir.

-Tia, você vai contar isso a alguém? – eu precisava saber se ela iria contar aos meus pais.

A simples idéia dos meus pais sabendo daquilo me fez ficar arrepiada.

-Eu acho que essa deveria ser a atitude correta. – ela começou. Congelei. – Mas eu estou do lado de vocês. – ela completou piscando.

Fiquei sem fala durante alguns segundos.

-Ah tia, nem sei como agradecer! – e eu precisava mesmo, meus pais matariam Jake, sem contar Rosalie.

-Bom, tem umas coisas que vocês vão ter que me prometer. – ela disse tentando ficar séria.

-Qualquer coisa. – eu disse feliz. Ter o apoio de Alice iria ser muito bom.

-Carlisle não sabe bem como sua espécie reagiria a gravidez. – senti minhas bochechas pinicarem. – Então, vocês vão ter que se cuidar.

-TIA! – eu berrei. Acho que seria impossível ficar mais vermelha.

-Nessie, eu vi vocês hoje. Não sou inocente, eu e Jasper também já fomos mais novos e... – eu a interrompi antes que ela começasse o assunto mais constrangedor de todos.

-OK. Entendido. Você já fez isso, mas nós ainda _não_ fazemos. – frizei bem o não.

-Ah, vocês nunca, hum, chegaram lá? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Não, tia... – eu respondi encarando o chão. Minhas bochechas ainda estavam completamente coradas.

-É questão de tempo. – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para mim. – Se bem que uma família de vampiros superdotados deve complicar as coisas.

-Com certeza. – lembrei dos dons extras do meu pai. –E ainda tem o Jacob. – eu disse baixinho.

-O que tem ele? Não vai me dizer que ele... – eu não estava entendo onde ela queria chegar. – Tão novo! E não sabia que lobisomens também tinham esses problemas. – ela terminou um tanto triste?

-Tia, do que você está falando? – perguntei curiosa.

-Ah querida, não precisa se envergonhar, muitos homens são impotentes. – correção, agora eu estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

Jacob não era impotente. Isso eu tinha plena certeza, mesmo não tendo chegado nos 'finalmentes', eu, hum, pude _sentir_ que ele não tem problema algum.

-Jacob não é impotente. – eu disse um tanto brava.

-Não precisava mesmo ficar tímida, isso é uma coisa normal. – ela completou dando tapinhas de consolo no meu ombro.

Bufei irritada, ela não estava entendendo mesmo.

-Tia, Jake não tem esse tipo de problema. – disse séria. – Eu sei bem que ele não tem. – completei.

Ela pareceu acreditar.

-Certo, se ele não é impotente, então qual o problema? – ela estava muito curiosa.

-Além de ter a nossa família, - iria ser bem complicado não pensar coisas do tipo perto do meu pai. – Jake disse que a gente tem de ir com calma. – suspirei.

-Uau, Nessie, você namora um cavalheiro! – ela disse feliz e passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

-É, nem tanto. – eu comecei. – Um cavalheiro não me deixaria nos estados que ele me deixa. – eu disse teimosa.

-E hoje eu devo ter atrapalhado mesmo as coisas. – ela comentou preocupada.

-Talvez tenha sido melhor, de qualquer forma, não consigo entende-lo. – eu estava tendo esse tipo de conversa com a minha tia?

-Questão de tempo, você é bem novinha, ele deve estar apenas com medo de apressar as coisas. – ela era uma fofa.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, ele podia se preocupar menos. – eu disse corando.

-Adolescentes. – ela disse fazendo uma careta. – Nessie, você vai ter que prometer que quando vocês chegarem lá vão tomar as medidas necessárias. – ela disse ficando séria.

-Ok, tia. Mas você não vai contar isso a mais ninguém, certo? – eu disse com muito receio.

Minha tia era um doce, mas às vezes sua boca era bem grande.

-Não, desde que você me mantenha informada. – ela disse me abraçando. – Nessie, você esta mesmo crescendo! – ela disse um tanto emocionada.

-É, pena que nem todos vêem isso bem. – comentei mais para mim mesma.

-Bom, Jasper deve estar chegando. – ela comentou. E de repente me lembrei que não tinha visto meu tio pela casa.

Amém. Se Jasper tivesse visto _aquilo_ as coisas se complicariam ainda mais.

-Ok, vou dormir. – disse ficando de pé. Ela me encarou. – Sozinha. – completei rolando os olhos.

-Juízo. – ela disse piscando. – E quero ficar informada de _detalhes_.

-Boa noite, tia. – eu disse querendo acabar logo com aquele assunto.

-Boa noite, Nessie. – ela disse feliz e saiu rapidamente dali.

Subi as escadas um tanto devagar, e diga-se de passagem, muito desanimada.

A noite não tinha saído exatamente como eu esperava, mas sempre tem uma próxima.

Ao menos, era o que eu esperava.

--x—

Acordei cedo no domingo. Eu estava inquieta, não tinha dormido muito bem.

Jake não saia da minha cabeça e isso estava me irritando em certo ponto.

Eu queria vê-lo o dia inteiro, e ficar grudada nele o máximo que fosse possível.

Sem contar que eu queria mesmo que ele parece de tentar fugir. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco obsessiva.

Mas a culpa era toda dele. Ele que fazia isso comigo, eu já havia desistido de controlar minhas emoções e reações.

Eu estava mesmo fora do controle.

O sol estava brilhando forte na janela, uma raridade naquelas redondezas.

Sorri sozinha, talvez pudéssemos ir a La Push e passar um tempo sem sermos incomodados por vampiros.

É, eu estava obcecada.

Tomei um banho demorado, e me troquei mais devagar ainda.

Eu tinha esperanças que quando descesse, Jacob estivesse lá.

-Bom dia! – eu disse entrando na sala.

Minha tia sorriu e veio logo me dar um abraço. Ela era única.

-Bom dia. – ouvi meu tio Jasper dizer.

Sorri. Eu vasculhei a sala com meu olhar a procura de Jacob.

-Ele não veio ainda. – Alice disse de repente.

-Quê? – perguntei sem ansiedade, Jake não havia chegado.

-Jacob. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

-Ah! Bom, acho que vou até em casa. – comentei.

Eu precisava mesmo ver meus pais, e além disso, estava rezando para encontra-lo lá.

-Boa sorte. – ela disse sussurrando. Corei novamente e agradeci.

Sai dali bem rápido, e quase voei até em casa.

Mas para a minha decepção Jake também não estava lá.

-Ele dormiu na reserva. – Me assustei com meu pai chegando de repente.

Mesmo se ele não pudesse ler mentes, acho que ele adivinharia o que eu estava pensando.

Ou melhor, em quem.

-Ele dormiu na reserva. – meu pai comentou.

-Eu soube. – eu tentei mesmo não pensar mais nele. Ao menos, não na frente do meu pai.

-Como foi o cinema? – ele quis saber.

-Ah, foi divertido. – foi o máximo que eu pude dizer sem trazer cenas da noite anterior à tona.

-Você não parece muito contente. – ele comentou se aproximando de mim.

-Bobeira minha. – eu disse sem encara-lo.

-Nessie, deixa todos se acostumarem a te verem assim. – ele passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo. – é difícil para _todos_ nós te ver tão grande já. E muito esperta. – ele completou.

Sorri para ele e em seguida o abracei.

Meu pai sabe ser bem fofo quando queria.

-Eu sei, mas uma hora _todos_ vão ter de entender. – eu disse ainda teimosa.

-E vão, mais rápido do que você pensa. – eu duvidava um pouco disso. – Bella já está vendo você melhor. – ele disse sorrindo.

Dava para ver porque minha mãe tinha se apaixonado por ele.

-NESSIE! – minha mãe berrou como se não me visse há eras.

-Olá, mãe. – eu disse sorrindo para ela.

-Onde está Jacob? – ela quis saber.

-Na reserva. – foi meu pai que respondeu.

-Ah! Bom, você pode ficar o dia todo com a gente. – ela comentou empolgada.

Minha mãe tinha umas reações engraçadas.

-Claro. – concordei. Jacob havia mesmo me abandonado.

Sorri para ela e ela começou a contar algo.

--x—

O dia pareceu se arrastar.

Eu amo meus pais, mas as tentativas de me animar não foram bem sucedidas.

O fato de Jake sumir realmente me irritava. Já havíamos ficado longe por dias, mas ele sempre me dava uma satisfação.

Não que ele realmente precisasse. Ok, ele realmente precisava.

Eu não tinha direito nenhum sobre ele, mas ele podia ter alguma consideração.

Ou vai ver que ele havia desistido de mim.

Que cara iria querer namorar uma mestiça? Que ainda por cima vive com oito vampiros? Ta, ele não tem uma vida muito _normal_ também.

Mas mesmo assim. Jacob é lindo de morrer. Qualquer garota iria ser muito sortuda em namorá-lo.

E mesmo sabendo da história da impressão, eu não conseguia evitar pensar que eu o queria grudado em mim.

Talvez eu estivesse um pouco mais que obsessiva, e um tanto possessiva.

Era o efeito dele em mim. E não era lá muito agradável.

Depois de dar uma desculpa esfarrapada aos dois, – meu pai não acreditou muito bem, mas ele entendeu – e fui para a minha nova casa.

Eu estava sem sono e não me sentia cansada. Procurei Alice e Jasper pela casa, mas acho que eles haviam sumido.

Ótimo, eu estava completamente sozinha em uma casa enorme.

Pensei em Jacob, como eu queria que ele estivesse ali.

Tirei logo a idéia da cabeça, ele não tinha nem me procurado durante o dia, quanto mais a noite.

Decidi parar de pensar _nele_.

Eu precisava não ficar tão obcecada.

Mas qualquer simples pensamento me levava em sua direção.

E quando eu percebia, me pegava pensando _nele_.

Suspirei. Eu me sentia derrotada. Fui tomar um banho.

Quem sabe a água fria me acalmasse. E com sorte tivesse poder de esquecimento.

Não consegui enrolar muito no banho, e logo eu não tinha mais nada para fazer e estava completamente entediada.

Queria muito que Alice não tivesse decidido sumir hoje.

Minha tia era uma ótima companheira para conversas.

Quando ficou tarde o suficiente, apaguei a luz e deitei na minha cama.

O sono não vinha. E eu só conseguia pensar nele. Pensar em como eu adorava ficar em seus braços. E em como seus beijos me derretiam.

E mesmo ele me deixando sempre _sozinha_, eu viciava ainda mais nele.

Passei um tempo pensando nele. E eu estava sentindo o sono chegar. Meu coração estava mais calmo e minhas pálpebras levemente mais pesadas.

Enfim, eu estava tendo sucesso.

E foi ai que eu o ouvi. Não tinha certeza se eu estava mesmo ouvindo Jake correr lá fora, ou se era obra da minha mente fértil.

Mas segundos depois ele estava na minha janela.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Eu o tinha vista na noite anterior, só ficamos 1 dia longe, mas aquilo parecia ter sido uma eternidade.

Pulei da cama e fui logo abrir a janela. Mais uma vez ele estava apenas com uma calça de moletom.

-Jake? – eu perguntei surpresa.

Ele não falou nada. Vi-o se aproximar rapidamente de mim e a próxima coisa que senti foram seus lábios quentes nos meus.

Demorei uns dois segundos para recobrar a consciência.

Era um daqueles efeitos loucos que ele me causava.

Ele me segurava bem forte pela cintura, passei instintivamente meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

Seu beijo não tinha nada de calmo, nem de cuidadoso.

Era urgente e forte. Seus lábios pressionavam os meus de uma maneira que chegava a machucar.

Mas até a dor era uma coisa boa.

Ele me levantou sem nenhuma delicadeza e me puxou para mais perto dele.

Mais um pouco e nossos corpos se fundiriam.

Sua temperatura estava mais quente que o normal, e logo estávamos na minha cama.

Tentei falar alguma coisa, uma explicação para aquele insano dele, mas desisti.

Não que eu não estivesse gostando, na verdade, ele poderia ter atos assim mais vezes.

Ele soltou meus lábios e começou a distribuir beijos em meu pescoço, eu podia sentir o ar faltando.

De repente ele parou de me beijar, e sem tocar em mim, percorreu com a ponta do nariz da minha nuca até o pescoço.

Meu corpo estava arqueando em sua direção. Era inexplicável como aquilo era bom.

Torturante. Eu precisava sentir seus lábios nos meus. Sentir seu corpo pressionando o meu.

Ele deslizou uma de suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, parando na lateral da minha calcinha.

Prendi a respiração. Ele acariciou de leve minha coxa, e sem seguida suspirei longamente em seu ouvido.

Aquilo era surreal. Nós já estávamos completamente ofegantes, quando eu ouvi outro barulho.

Ele percebeu que enrijeci em baixo dele.

-Meus tios. – eu sussurrei incrédula.

Bela tia, ela decide voltar _agora_?

Jake pareceu entender e dessa vez ele parecia tão decepcionado quanto eu.

-Me desculpe. – ele disse sussurrando.

-Pelo o que? – eu quis saber.

-Você sabe, eu precisava pensar e tomar logo uma decisão. – ele comentou ainda em voz baixa.

-Que decisão? – eu estava bem curiosa. Sobre o que ele estava falando?

-Nessie, você cresceu. – Encarei-o no escuro.

-E isso foi sua decisão? – ele estava um tanto confuso.

-Não, - ele disse abrindo um sorriso torto. – É que eu desisto de tentar ficar longe de você. – ele fez uma pausa. Meus tios estavam entrando em casa.

-Nessie, - ele disse meu nome mais baixo. – É você que eu quero.

Abri um largo sorriso ao ouvir aquilo.

E de repente todas aquelas inseguranças que estavam no meu coração mais cedo haviam sumido.

Eu me sentia completamente extasiada, feliz.

-Eu te amo. – eu disse bem baixinho.

Meu coração estava mais acelerado que o de costume, e eu ainda tentava controlar minha respiração.

As sensações estavam à flor da pele ainda;

-Eu também, _minha_ Nessie. – ele depositou um beijo no topo da minha testa e pulou pela janela.

Fiquei um tempo imóvel, eu estava tentando digerir aquele dia completamente estranho.

Jake era _meu,_ e era só isso que me importava.

_

* * *

_

N/a meu Deus, o ff é bloqueado no meu trampo, nem na hora do almoço da pra postar! :/ mals a demora e pra compensar 2 caps :d

_espero q gostem, falo mais no outro n/a =]_

_beijones_

_Flora Sly._


	9. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 8: Ciúmes**

-Então, para esse semestre, - a voz calma do professor estava me deixando com sono. – Vocês terão de elaborar um projeto em dupla.

Eu estava tentando prestar um pouco de atenção. De verdade, mas eu não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Talvez eu tivesse algum distúrbio de falta de atenção.

-E vocês terão que se empenhar, o projeto valerá metade da nota. – o professor continuava tagarelando sobre algum projeto chato.

E toda essa distração tinha nome, e ate sobrenome.

Jacob Black. Era impressionante que, as aulas que eu tinha sem ele eram as que se arrastavam vagarosamente.

-Nessie? – Peter sussurrou meu nome.

-Sim? – eu disse baixinho também.

-Você quer ser a minha dupla? – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

Certamente ele falava do projeto que o professor explicava.

Não que eu fosse uma anti-social, mas eu realmente tinha de fazer os projetos sozinha.

Quando se tem uma família de vampiros e um namorado lobisomem, levar amigos na sua casa não é uma de suas atividades preferidas.

-Eu gostaria muito, mas eu ando ocupada, seria mais fácil se eu pudesse fazer sozinha. – eu disse sutilmente.

Ele não gostou da resposta e em seguida levantou a mão.

Esse garoto não era lá muito normal.

-Sim, Peter? – o professor o chamou.

-Esse projeto pode ser feito sozinho? – encarei-o. Ele definitivamente não tem _nada_ de normal.

-Eu acabei de dizer, senhor Peter, que, o projeto será em dupla. – encarei o professor.

Agora era a minha vez de levantar a mão.

-Sim, senhorita Renesmee? – ele disse bufando.

-Professor, o senhor não entende. – eu comecei. – Realmente tenho muitas coisas para fazer, e prefiro fazer o trabalho sozinha. – terminei simpática.

-Que coisas? – ele quis saber.

-Ah, coisas. O senhor sabe, um monte delas. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Eu havia esquecido de um detalhe, eu nasci sem a capacidade de mentir.

Até uma bobeirinha dessas não funcionava comigo.

-Se a senhorita não mostrar um motivo que seja muito bom, não posso fazer nada pelo seu caso. – em seguida, ele desviou o olhar do meu e continuou a aula.

-E então? – vi Peter abrindo um sorriso torto.

Pobre garoto, ele definitivamente não sabia no que estava se metendo.

-Meus horários são mesmo complicados, mas se você ainda quiser... – eu disse vagamente.

-Ótimo, a gente marca a primeira reunião para logo, certo? – havia excitação em sua voz.

Que tipo de pessoa fica excitada quando recebe um trabalho?

Minhas teorias eram certas. Ele não era normal.

Mas o que eu sabia sobre ser _norma_l?

Talvez devêssemos mesmo ser amigos.

--x—

-E como foi sua noite? – eu estava completamente distraída, e quase derrubei meu suco quando Alice falou comigo.

-Que susto, t-Alice. – corrigi rápido.

Não tinha quase ninguém por perto, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de estragar a nossa história.

-Você está mesmo em outro planeta. – ela disse prendendo o riso.

-Foi boa a minha noite. – eu disse quase sussurrando.

-Só isso? – ela disse desanimada. – Nenhum misero detalhe? – ela piscou seus cílios enormes para mim.

-Não aconteceu nada _demais_. – eu disse sutilmente.

-Nessie! – disse Suzannah se aproximando de nós.

-Olá. – disse Alice.

-Oi. – Suzannah parecia um tanto envergonhada. Não era culpa dela, até eu me sentia intimidada perto da beleza e graciosidade da minha tia.

-Que pena que você e Jake foram embora mais cedo aquele dia. – ela comentou.

-Ah, eu tinha umas coisas importantes para resolver. – comentei me forçando a beber um gole de suco.

Horrível.

-E então? – ela agora me encarava curiosa.

-Então o quê? – quis saber.

-Detalhes, Nessie. – ela disse me cutucando.

Minhas bochechas começaram a pinicar.

-Viu? Não sou a única pedindo por um pouco mais. – Alice agora entrava no assunto.

-Suzannah, - eu comecei olhando para ela. – Alice, - eu me virei para minha tia. – Não houve _nada_ demais, quando acontecer, hum, eu conto. – eu disse querendo desviar logo daquele assunto.

As duas me encaravam e o sangue ainda estava acumulado nas minhas bochechas.

-Acho bom! E vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho. – Suzannah disse por fim.

-Er, obrigada. – eu disse incerta.

Bebi mais um gole de suco. Ótima desculpa para ficar quieta.

Olhei no relógio. O almoço havia começado há 10 minutos e nada do Jake aparecer.

Vasculhei o refeitório atrás dele. Sem sucesso.

Até Jasper já tinha chegado, e ele sim costumava demorar a se juntar a nós.

-Jake não está aqui. – informou Alice.

-Percebi. – eu disse um tanto grossa.

Mas eu não conseguia evitar, ele tinha poder sobre o meu humor.

-Nessie? – uma loira estava vindo em minha direção.

Eu nunca havia falado com essa garota, mas já tinha visto conversando com Jake.

E eu já havia visto o jeito como ela olhava para ele.

Motivos suficientes para não _gostar_ dela.

-Sim? – eu disse ríspida.

-Jake pediu para eu lhe dar um recado. – precisei me controlar ao máximo para não arrancar sua cabeça do pescoço.

_Jake_? Eu o chamava de Jake, não aquela _zinha._

-Ele disse que precisou sair para ir a reserva, algo com um tal de Sam. – ela tentava lembrar. – E disse para não se preocupar.

Encarei-a. Acho que deveria dizer obrigada.

Mas o simples fato dela ter falado com o meu Jake, e ainda estar toda íntima dele, fazia minha garganta queimar.

Eu tinha plena certeza que Jake não havia sido simpático com mais ninguém.

E justo a loira mais falsa e peituda da escola o chamava de Jake?

Eu estava mesmo surtando.

Jasper percebeu a mudança em meu humor e segundos depois eu estava mais calma do que nunca.

Era bom ter essa sensação. Mas eu sabia que logo acabaria. E quando eu desse por mim eu estaria com raiva da loira de novo.

-Obrigada. – eu disse cuspindo as palavras.

Ela sorriu – um sorriso BEM falso – e saiu dali.

-Você está bem? – quis saber Peter se aproximando da mesa.

-Melhor impossível. – eu disse sem ânimo algum.

-Não parece. – dei de ombros.

Jasper ainda estava mudando meu humor.

Eu não costumava ser possessiva com relação a ninguém. E muito menor ter instintos assassinos com humanos.

Sério, o efeito que ele tinha em mim era terrível.

--x—

O dia já estava se arrastando, depois do sumiço de Jake, cada minuto pareciam horas.

Fui para casa com Alice e Jasper, afinal, eu havia perdido a minha carona.

-Você quer ficar em qual das casas? – Alice quis saber.

Pensei em qual delas seria mais fácil ver Jacob.

E eu me odiei ficar pensando assim.

-Quero ver meus pais. – comentei. – Depois vou para lá.

Alice sorriu e logo estávamos parados na porta da minha casa.

Antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de entrar de fato, minha mãe estava na porta.

-Olá, mãe. – eu disse abraçando-a.

-Olá. – ela disse feliz. Alice deu um tchau de longe e ela retribuiu. –Onde está Jacob? – ela quis saber.

-Não sei ao certo. Ele teve de ir a reserva. – comentei. – Espero que esteja tudo bem.

-Ele avisaria. – ela disse sincera.

É, como ele avisou mais cedo. Eu estava rabugenta demais hoje.

-Mas isso tem um lado bom. – encarei-a. – Você passa tempo demais _apenas_ com ele. Precisa ter uma vida.

Agora eu estava perplexa. Logo ela que, volta e meia esquecia que o mundo não era feito apenas por nós três.

-Ok, mãe. – o restinho do meu bom humor se dissipou.

Entrei em casa em silêncio. Precisava fazer algo que não envolvesse Jake.

-Olá, filha. – ouvi meu pai dizer. Sorri para ele.

Ler. Era isso, eu iria ficar a tarde toda lendo, com certeza não teria nada a ver com Jake.

Quando estava escolhendo o livro que me manteria longe de Jake, o telefone tocou.

-Alô? – eu perguntei ainda encarando a imensa estante.

-Por favor, a Nessie. – ouvi uma voz masculina dizer.

-É ela. – eu disse ainda distraída.

-É o Peter. – eu congelei ao lado do telefone.

Ótimo, agora ele me ligava também?

-Ah, Olá, Peter. – eu disse depois da surpresa.

-Oi, bem, eu espero você não se importar por eu ter te ligado, mas queria falar sobre o projeto. – ele começou. Sua voz estava trêmula.

-Hum, sem problemas. – eu disse tentando parecer normal.

-Então, o que você acha de começarmos essa semana já? – ele perguntou incerto.

-Por mim, - pensei nas coisas que teria fazer essa semana, e em Jacob é claro. – tudo bem, quer fazer hoje o trabalho? – quis saber.

Era uma boa oportunidade, eu mostraria aos meus pais que eu tinha vida além de Jake e não teria tempo para ficar pensando apenas _nele_.

-Hoje? – ele pareceu surpreso. – Acho perfeito. – ele disse um tanto excitado.

Ele realmente tem problemas.

-Certo. Onde você mora? – ele perguntou.

_Merda_. De jeito nenhum eu traria alguém para conviver com 8 vampiros.

-Nessie? – ele chamou. Engoli em seco.

-Bom, você não acha melhor fazermos em outro lugar? Como na biblioteca da escola? – quis saber.

-Ela já fechou. – ele disse rápido. – Algum problema com a sua casa? – nenhum, ah, tem o fato de minha família ter saído de histórias de terror, de resto, nada fora do normal.

-Não. – eu disse devagar.

-Então onde fica? – ele era louco.

Passei rapidamente o endereço e desliguei o telefone.

Eu tinha um problema. Eu sei que meus pais são as pessoas mais controladas do mundo todo.

Mas trazer humanos para cá poderia quebrar alguma regra. E isso era coisa que eu menos queria.

Causar problemas.

Suspirei. Subi as escadas rapidamente, precisava falar com meus pais.

-Pai? Mãe? – eu chamei entrando no quarto deles.

-Sim? – ouvi meu pai responder sabe-se lá de onde.

Contei resumidamente o ocorrido, mesmo sabendo que ele podia ver tudo pela minha mente.

-Nós somos bem controlados mesmo. – ele disse rindo.

-Pai... – agora eu encarava o chão.

-Filha, eu acho ótimo você ter contato com mais humanos, vai fazer bem a você. – ele disse levantando meu queixo.

-Você não acha arriscado ele vir aqui? – eu quis saber.

-De jeito nenhum, ele só não vai acreditar que somos seus pais. – Mas se você disser que somos seus primos, não vejo problema algum.

Às vezes eu me sentia uma idiota.

-Você não é idiota, gosto de ver que se preocupa com a gente. – ele sorriu para mim.

-Obrigada, pai. – eu disse por fim.

-E Jake? – meu pai perguntou.

-Não sei, ele avisou que teve de ir à reserva, mas mandou eu não me preocupar. – suspirei.

-E você esta se preocupando... – não respondi. E nem precisava.

Tenho certeza que, mesmo que ele não pudesse ler pensamentos ele teria adivinhado a resposta sozinho.

-Talvez eu devesse ligar para Billy. – eu disse mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Relaxe, Nessie. – meu pai disse naquela voz tranqüilizadora. – Se acontecesse algo ele teria ligado.

Concordei.

-Vou avisar minha mãe sobre a visita. – eu disse me recompondo.

-Vai dar certo. – ele sorriu.

Tentei sorrir de volta, mas não foi tão gracioso quanto ele.

--x—

Minha mãe adorou a idéia, segundo ela, era tudo o que eu precisava.

Leia-se: Passar menos tempo com Jake.

Peter não demorou muito para chegar, logo estávamos na mesa de jantar com vários livros e cadernos abertos.

Para meu alivio, ele acreditou bem na história, e claro, achou meus pais, quer dizer, primos, um casal excepcionalmente lindo.

Peter era uma pessoa engraçada. Tagarela demais para um garoto.

Mas era muito bem educado. No fim, era bom, eu ficava quase muda, imersa nos meus pensamentos e Peter falava por nós dois.

-Achei que o grandão estaria por aqui. – ele comentou casualmente.

Ele devia estar se referindo a Jacob.

-Ele teve de ir visitar o pai. – eu disse querendo acabar logo com o assunto.

Eu ainda estava com certa raiva. Era o segundo dia consecutivo que Jacob sumia.

-Nessie? – Peter me chamou.

-Sim? – perguntei entediada. Passar a tarde inteira fazendo um trabalho não estava me animando.

-Acha que podemos deixar isso tudo para outro dia? – eu sorri em resposta.

-Trabalhamos demais hoje. – ele concordou.

Fechei os livros rapidamente, e vinda do nada, minha mãe apareceu.

-Vocês acabaram? – ela quis saber.

-Por hoje sim. – eu disse encarando-a.

-Ótimo, vou trazer o lanche. – e saiu dali feliz.

Corei de leve, não esperava ficar mais tempo com ele.

-Sua prima é bem atenciosa. – Peter disse assim que minha mãe voltou com muita comida.

Sorri.

Ele estava se deliciando com a torta.

-Você não vai comer? – ele perguntou olhando meu prato vazio.

-Estou sem fome. – eu disse tentando parecer educada.

Ele continuou comendo, comparado ao Jake aquilo não era nada.

Se Jacob estivesse ali, minha mãe teria que fazer o dobro de comida.

Depois do lanche, – e de tagarelar MUITO – Peter foi embora.

Corri para falar com meu pai. Precisava saber se ele havia suspeitado de lago.

-E então? – perguntei.

-Ele não suspeita de nada, como eu disse. – meu pai começou. – Só diz saber da onde veio toda sua beleza. – corei na mesma hora.

-Esse garoto gosta de você. – meu pai parecia se divertir com aquilo.

-Por céus, somos _amigos_, pai. – eu disse como se explicasse algo a uma criança de dois anos.

-Eu sei que você não o vê dessa forma, Nessie, mas é assim que ele a vê. – corei mais ainda.

Meu pai não podia ser mais inconveniente.

Eu estava tão distraída que não senti alguém se aproximar.

Mas quando aquele cheiro invadiu minhas narinas eu quase pulei de felicidade.

-Quem vê você de forma diferente? – ele perguntou se colocando atrás de mim.

Virei rapidamente para ficar de frente a ele. Ele estava com uma aparência cansada.

Queria perguntar o que aconteceu, porque a loira-falsa o chamou de Jake e queria soca-lo por me deixar dois dias sozinha.

Mas quando ele sorriu para mim, eu sei que é meio clichê, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

E claro, esquecer completamente que estava brava.

-JAKE! – eu gritei seu nome. Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo.

-Ham, ham. – levei um susto, por um segundo havia esquecido do meu pai ali.

Minhas bochechas pinicaram. Eu precisava ser cuidadosa com meus pensamentos.

-Peter veio aqui hoje. – comentei respondendo a primeira pergunta dele.

-Quem? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O garoto da nossa escola, que foi com a gente ao cinema. Lembra? – ele confirmou.

- O que ele veio fazer _aqui?_ – sua voz saiu áspera.

-Trabalho. – comentei sem emoção, eu não queria falar de Peter.

-Acho ótimo Nessie ter mais amigos. – meu pai falou casualmente.

-Eu também, mas por que ele veio aqui? – Jacob estava levemente irritado.

-Porque estávamos fazendo trabalho! – ele era surdo?

-Por que não fizeram na escola? – ele quis saber.

Bufei irritada.

-Não ia dar tempo, Jacob. É um trabalho enorme. Você iria saber se não tivesse me deixado _sozinha_ no almoço. – soltei irritada.

-Hum, vou ver se Bella precisa da minha ajuda. – meu pai disse baixinho e saiu rápido dali.

Por um minuto havia esquecido que meu pai estava ali.

-Eu pedi para aquela garota te avisar. – ele também estava irritado. – Sam precisava falar comigo. – seu tom de voz estava um pouco mais alto.

-Certo, e por isso ela te chama de Jake? – já que estávamos lavando roupa suja...

-O quê? – agora ela parecia confuso.

-Ah Jake, ela está íntima de você. – soltei ríspida.

-Não, Nessie, ela simplesmente me fez um favor. Ou melhor, nos fez um favor. – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Certo, vou me ajoelhar aos pés dela de gratidão. – meu timbre também estava mais alto.

-Pelo menos ela não veio até aqui. – ele disse grosso.

-Era um trabalho, e ele vai vir aqui mais vezes! – eu estava mesmo irritada.

Jake tinha o dom de me tirar do sério.

-Ótimo, me avise antes, não quero interromper _nada_. – e depois disso ele saiu.

Sem dizer mais nada.

Fiquei atônita. Encarei o nada durante alguns segundos.

Meu pulso estava fechado e minhas unhas pressionavam a palma da minha mão.

Eu estava com vontade de socá-lo.

Queria sair correndo, mas meus pais viriam atrás de mim.

Sentei no chão e respirei fundo. Se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava em mim era: os meus canais lacrimais eram ligados a raiva.

Era terrível, sempre que eu sentia uma fúria imensa, começava a chorar.

E logo vinham os soluços. Pensei bem alto em querer ficar sozinha, e acho que meu pai entendeu isso.

Chorei durante longos minutos, e esses pareciam mesmo horas.

Aos poucos fui me acalmando e tentando controlar meu humor.

Eu odiava mesmo ele ter esse poder sobre mim. Eu não estava tão irritada há 1 hora.

Depois de me recompor, decidi que era hora de ir fazer algo, pensei em ficar em casa, mas meus pais iriam mesmo querer conversar.

E a última coisa que eu queria era pensar em Jake.

As coisas não eram tão simples quanto pareciam. Eu precisava mesmo aprender a me controlar.

Tudo que ele fazia tinha o poder de mexer comigo.

Resolvi ir para casa, conversar com algum tio meu com certeza iria me distrair.

--x—

Alice parecia ter notado o meu _ótimo_ humor, então ela estava fazendo de tudo para mudá-lo.

Eu havia perdido as contas de quantas histórias malucas ela já tinha contado.

Emmet se juntou a ela em pouco tempo.

E no fim, eu estava mesmo me divertindo, os dois juntos me faziam rir e até esquecer de quem eu estava com raiva.

A noite passou rápida, e quando resolvi deitar notei que estava mesmo cansada.

Tentei não pensar em Jake e nesses dias loucos. Antes as coisas pareciam bem mais simples.

Soltei um longo suspiro. Eu estava morrendo de sono, mas queria muito vê-lo.

Pensei na possibilidade de ir em casa rapidinho, mas meus tios iam notar, e meus pais também.

Ter uma família de vampiros tem muitas desvantagens.

E mais uma vez, como se _ele_ pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ouvi-o se aproximar.

Ainda estava em forma de lobo, engoli em seco.

Se eu, a meia-vampira, estava escutando, com certeza minha família também ouvia.

Pulei da cama, se algum deles abrisse a porta – leia-se: Rosalie – eu não iria falar com ele.

Quando desci as escadas ele já estava lá dentro de casa. E pude ver que Alice e Rose discutiam se me acordariam ou não.

-Ela tem aula amanhã, você não vai acorda-la. – minha tia disse irritada.

-Eu estou sem sono. – eu disse chegando perto deles.

-Ótimo. – Rosalie disse brava, ela não era muito fã de Jake.

-Podemos falar sozinhos? – ele perguntou um tanto nervoso.

-Claro, vamos para o meu quarto. – ganhei vários olhares fulminantes.

-Vamos estar prestando atenção. – minha tia informou.

Privacidade zero.

Assenti com a cabeça. Eu estava nervosa.

-E então? – meu tom era indiferente, ou ao menos eu estava tentando.

-Sobre hoje. – ele começou.

-Sim? – ele iria se desculpar? Nesse caso eu também precisaria, certo?

-Não quero brigar com você. – agora ele me encarava. – Não quero pressionar você. – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

-Eu também não quero brigar com você. – admiti. – Não me faz bem.

-Com certeza, mas em todo caso, preciso contar a você algo. – ele disse baixando a voz.

Esperei ele começar.

-O que você sabe sobre o _imprinting_? – encarei-o, onde ele queria chegar?

-O que a minha mãe me contou. – ele estava sério.

-O que exatamente? – ele estava apreensivo.

Ai meu Deus, será que ele teve o _imprinting_ com outra pessoa? Eu iria vomitar.

-Que é um laço forte, você sente isso quando vê alguém, algo ligado a boa linhagem, certo? – eu estava tremendo.

-Quase. – merda. Eu não tinha certeza se queria ouvir o resto. – Quando você nasceu, meu mundo passou a girar ao seu redor, você é o meu sol. – suas mãos seguraram as minhas. – Eu passei a ficar disposto a ser o que você precisa, em qualquer fase da sua vida. – sorri com aquilo.

-Eu sei. E fico feliz com isso. – eu sorri.

-Mas tem uma coisa. – odeio mas, depois dele quase nunca vem coisas boas. – Você não precisa ficar preso a mim.

-Onde você está querendo chegar? – as palmas das minhas mãos já estavam mais do que suadas.

-Nessie, a questão é, você tem escolha, não precisa ficar presa a mim pra sempre, entende? – ele estava querendo que eu desse um fora nele?

Por Deus, será que era mesmo tão difícil de entender? Homens!

-Jake. – eu comece. Ele fitava o chão. – Olhe, eu já fiz a minha escolha. – ele olhou para mim.

-E? – ele perguntou.

-Tenho mesmo que responder? – suspirei e andei em sua direção.

Ele segurou firme minha cintura e me beijou.

Não me importei muito com o fato de 6 vampiros estarem no andar de baixo.

Ficar nos braços de Jake era incrível, eu estava segura e nada mudaria isso.

-Vamos ter que aprender a controlar nossos ciúmes. – ele disse soltando-se de mim.

Encarei-o.

-Eu não estava com ciúmes. – eu disse séria.

Ele começou a gargalhar.

-_Teimosa_. – ele disse por fim e me beijou rapidamente.

Escutei um rosnado vindo do andar de baixo.

-Não temos privacidade. – bufei nervosa.

-Está tarde. – ele comentou. – Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã a tarde? – ele perguntou, seus braços ainda estavam em minha cintura.

-Pretendo ficar grudada em você. – comentei casualmente.

Ele sorriu.

-Billy vai pescar amanhã, você poderia ir comigo para a reserva. – tinha excitação em sua voz.

-Privacidade? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Com certeza. – sorri de volta.

Ele me deu um último beijo de boa noite e saltou pela minha janela.

Todo o meu sono havia se dissipado, mas eu me forçaria a dormir.

Precisava estar bem disposta amanhã.

* * *

N/a eu sei, sou uma grande vaca! Mas além da faculdade, estágio, espanhol, to estudando que nem louca pra um concurso público :p to quase sem vida! x.x E como eu disse, nem no trampo dá mais pra usar ;-;

mas ta ai pra compensar o atraso e prometo que no próximo as coisas esquetam hahahahaha (6)

bom, EU AMEI OS COMENTÁRIOS! E nãao seria nada sem eles, de verdae... vou responder a todos no próximo cap. ok?? comentem mais que eu me animo mais... BRIGADA MESMO, FLORES!!!!

BEIJONES:*

FLORA SLY


	10. Males que vem pro bem?

**Capítulo 9: Males que vem pro bem?!**

-Jake, nós já voltamos. – Billy disse pegando seu casaco e se dirigindo a porta.

-Pode ir tranquilamente, pai, a gente cuida da casa. – Billy esboçou um sorriso.

-Cuide dele, Nessie. – sorri a ele.

-Pode deixar. – eu disse tentando não transparecer o nervosismo em minha voz.

Convencer meus pais a me deixarem vir a reserva hoje não foi nada fácil, mas depois de alguns argumentos, os dois acabaram concordando que passar um tempo aqui seria bom.

Enfim um pouco de privacidade, uma palavra que ali fazia um pouco de sentido.

Billy se despediu mais uma vez e logo saiu dali.

Sorri para Jake. Enfim, sós. Só teria que dar um jeito para ele não fugir.

Eu não sabia direito o que fazer, mas eu iria dar um jeito nisso.

Mais uma vez ele estava apenas com uma calça de moletom. Ele não tinha idéia de como aquilo me deixava louca.

-Acho que estamos sozinhos. – ele disse hesitante.

Sorri de lado. Eu não o deixaria hesitar um minuto que fosse.

-Jake... – comecei um tanto manhosa. – Estou com frio! – ele sabia que minha temperatura era bem maior que a de qualquer humano.

Não tão alta quanto a dele, mas o suficiente para me aquecer.

Ele não respondeu, desencostou da parede e sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

Suspirei irritada, estávamos voltando a fase das rejeições.

-Jake? – chamei seu nome. Ele me encarou.

-Sim? – sua voz saiu trêmula. As vezes eu me sentia o homem da relação.

-Me abrace. – aquilo soou mais como uma ordem do que um pedido.

Ele passou seus braços quentes entorno da minha cintura, nossos corpos estavam bem próximos.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. E meu coração martelava loucamente em meu peito.

Ele parecia não tomar mesmo qualquer iniciativa. Lembrei do meu pai dizendo que era estranho me ver crescida.

Mas bem, se ele não começasse, eu iria tomar as rédeas da situação.

Soltei um suspiro baixo e o beijei.

Ele ficou surpreso, mas logo retribuiu. Suas mãos estavam ainda em minha cintura.

O beijo era calmo e delicado. Exatamente o oposto que eu estava procurando.

Percorri minhas mãos em seu peito nu, pude sentir sua respiração ficar mais ofegante.

Uma de suas mãos desceu até encontrar minha coxa. Ele parou de move-la por um tempo.

Provavelmente estava pensando em desistir, mas eu não iria desistir dele tão facilmente, não hoje.

Puxei seus cabelos, ele se inclinou mais para mim.

A mão que estava parada em minha coxa agora percorria a lateral da minha perna.

Por um segundo esqueci como respirar.

Ele me deixava totalmente insana. Eu estava louca, louca por ele, meu corpo pedia por ele, e nada mais importava.

Nem o fato que todos alegavam, eu já era crescida o suficiente e eu precisava dele.

Precisava do seu corpo quente colado ao meu. Precisava da sua língua invadindo minha boca ferozmente. Eu precisava _dele_.

Colei ainda mais nossos corpos, ele entendeu o recado, no segundo seguinte, senti sua mão apertar minha coxa, com força.

Talvez ficasse roxo. Mas eu não me importava nem um pouco.

Tudo que não fosse Jake, naquele momento, nem se quer existia.

-Ness... – ele pronunciou meu nome com certa dificuldade, talvez estivéssemos chegando em algum lugar. –Você tem certeza? – ele se afastou um pouco de mim.

Ele só podia estar brincando.

-O que você acha? Eu _preciso_ de você. – eu disse quase suplicando.

Não era mais apenas questão de querer, eu queria Jake, muito mesmo.

Mas no momento, eu _precisava_ dele. Assim como o ar que circulava em meus pulmões.

Jake era parte de mim.

Ele não falou mais nada. Voltou a me beijar e dessa vez com mais vontade.

Seus lábios pressionavam os meus com força, chegava a machucar.

Mas de uma forma boa. Aquilo era bom demais.

Ele soltou meus lábios e começou a traçar um caminho de beijos até minha clavícula.

Ele distribui beijos por toda a parte desnuda do meu pescoço.

Arrumei o cabelo desajeitadamente para facilitar um pouco as coisas, ele desceu um pouco mais.

Arrepios percorriam meu corpo, mordi meus lábios para conter um gemido.

Jake era cruel.

Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo.

Cada parte que ele tocava queimava. Eu estava mais quente do que nunca.

Senti seus dedos soltarem o fecho do meu sutiã sem grandes dificuldades. Ele voltou a distribuir beijos em meu colo.

Meu corpo arqueava de encontro ao seu. Eu estava completamente seduzida, e podia sentir que ele estava tanto quanto eu.

Corei com aquele pensamento. Eu estava mesmo me amassando com Jacob em um sofá.

Na verdade, o lugar pouco importava, eu estava com Jake e isso me enchia de felicidade.

E agora eu estava descobrindo novas maneiras de me sentir feliz.

Ele capturou meus lábios de novo, agora mais voraz que nunca. Senti-o morder com vontade meu lábio inferior.

Deixei um gemido escapar. E no minuto seguinte Jake estava imóvel em cima da mim.

Rolei os olhos. _Rejeição_. Era a única palavra que ecoava na minha mente.

Droga. Não _agora_. Passei uma de minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e senti seu corpo grudar ainda mais no meu.

Mais um pouco e estaríamos fundidos.

Rapidamente Jacob começou a se movimentar sobre mim, corei ao pensar naquela cena.

E não consegui de deixar de pensar em como eu era inexperiente com tudo isso.

Ele percebeu que eu parara um pouco e no momento seguinte ele estava saindo de cima de mim.

Merda. Merda. Isso não era hora para eu querer pensar.

-Tudo bem?! – ele perguntou baixinho.

-Uhum. – foi a única coisa que murmurei.

-Você sabe que não precisamos fazer isso _agora_. – ele frizou bem o agora.

-Eu quero, Jake, quero você. – eu disse ficando vermelha, não era muito boa com declarações.

-Eu também, Ness, mas eu posso esperar. – ele se endireitou. – Não temos pressa.

Suspirei, eu me odeio. _Mesmo_.

Ele me puxou para perto, seus braços me envolveram em um abraço apertado.

Afundei minha cabeça em seu peito. Senti seu cheiro, na verdade, nossos cheiros meio que se misturaram, e ficou uma coisa boa.

-Eu te amo, meu amor. – ele disse fazendo carinho no topo da minha cabeça.

Abracei-o mais forte.

-Eu também. – me aconcheguei em seu colo e fechei os olhos.

Era ótimo ficar assim com Jake.

O mundo podia acabar agora, e eu não me importaria nem um pouco.

Agora, só existia eu e Jake, e nada podia ser melhor.

--x—

Depois de ficar muito tempo com Jake, Billy voltou para casa, e nós, para a realidade.

Eu não me importaria mesmo de ficar a eternidade abraçada com Jake.

E claro, num futuro espero que não apenas _abraçada_.

Em partes, ir devagar talvez não fosse tão ruim.

-Jake? – Billy chamou. Mas ao invés de desgrudar de mim, Jake apenas o encarou.

-Sim? – ele disse ainda me mantendo grudada nele.

-Precisamos conversar. – sua expressão estava dura.

Nós dois percebemos que algo tinha acontecido.

Jake suspirou em meu ouvido e murmurou um já volto.

Sentei no sofá e agucei meus ouvidos.

Eu estava muito curiosa.

Mas eles estavam bem longe já, e a única coisa que eu conseguia escutar eram as batidas descompassadas do meu coração.

Liguei a teve, precisava me distrair.

Eles demoraram um pouco, minha curiosidade estava me matando.

Jacob voltou sério, fiquei com receio de perguntar, mas a curiosidade venceu.

-Tudo bem? – perguntei baixinho.

Ele depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e me abraçou.

-Te amo muito, ta? – abracei-o com força.

-Eu sei, eu também. – não sabia onde ele queria chegar, mas ficamos abraçados por mais um tempo.

Um estranho nó se formava em minha garganta.

Algo não estava bem.

--x—

Chegamos em casa um pouco mais tarde do que eu esperava, estava pronta pra ouvir meu pai brigar comigo.

Mas assim que entramos sua expressão estava estranha, dura.

Ele olhou para Jake e depois para mim, alguma coisa estava mesmo acontecendo, algo que Jake não me contou.

-Hum, acho que vocês precisam conversar. – meu pai disse saindo dali.

Fiquei um pouco em choque, para o meu pai sair dali, algo tinha acontecido.

-E então? – eu disse encarando Jake.

-Ness, preciso te contar algo. – continuei séria.

Odeio quando enrola, ele podia muito bem ter me contado na reserva.

-Eu percebi. – comecei ríspida.

-Ness... – ele acariciou meu rosto.

-O que houve, Jake? – ele estava apreensivo. – Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, certo?

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo.

-Bom, Billy me contou uma coisa, tem algo acontecendo no lado norte do país. – ele começou. – E Billy acha que pode ser mais da nossa espécie.

-Uau. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

-Então, e sendo alfa, cabe a mim, ver o que realmente esta acontecendo. – não era tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

-Sem problemas, quando vamos? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Nessie, eu vou, é perigoso, não sei quanto tempo vou demorar. – ele começou.

-Ah, Jake, eu sei me virar, eu vou com você. – eu disse convicta.

-Não, não vai, Nessie. – ele disse sério.

-Você vai sozinho? – eu perguntei.

-Não exatamente, Leah vai comigo. – tentei não transparecer minha irritação.

-Só ela? – perguntei tentando ser o mais casual possível.

-Foi a única que se propôs. – ele comentou.

É, aquilo me deixou com ciúmes.

-Hum. – comentei sem ânimo.

-Você ficou brava?! – ele se aproximou de mim.

Continuei imóvel.

-Não é questão de ficar brava, eu queria ir com você. – comentei triste.

-Eu queria mesmo te levar, Billy deu essa sugestão, mas eu não sou tão egoísta. – ele me abraçou.

-Eu sei, mas quanto tempo você acha que fica lá? – quis saber.

-Billy acha que vai demorar um mês, porque temos que fazer contato direito, entende? – não, eu não entendia.

Um mês sem Jacob. Era a única coisa que eu pensava.

Tempo demais. Eu nunca fiquei mais do alguns dias sem ele.

-Um mês? – eu estava digerindo aquilo.

-Não é tanto tempo, você tem seus amigos, sua família... – acho que Jake estava tentando ser otimista.

-Bom, pra mim, é tempo demais. – comentei irritada.

Meu humor nunca oscilou tanto.

- Ness, vai passar rápido, e eu vou te mandar notícias. – ele disse como se tentasse me convencer.

-Ok, eu não tenho escolha mesmo. – eu estava meio triste.

Só de pensar um mês sem ele e ele com a Leah.

Eu sabia que nunca houve nada entre os dois, mas eu ainda tinha minhas duvidas sobre o que ela sentia por ele.

-Não fica brava... – ele me apertou.

-Quando você vai? – quis saber.

-Depois de amanhã. – ele falou baixinho.

UAU. Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar.

-Quanto mais rápido eu for, mais rápido eu volto. – ele começou.

-Fica comigo essa noite? – eu perguntei.

Ele me encarou confuso.

-Ness... – eu coloquei meus dedos sobre seus lábios.

-Por favor, Jake. Só fica comigo. – ele afundou seu rosto em meus cabelos.

-E sua família? – ele quis saber.

-Não ligo. Quero ficar só com você. – ele me tirou do chão.

-Te amo, nessie. – tentei sorrir.

-Eu também, meu Jacob. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele me beijou, era desesperador. Não tinha calma.

Eu odiava despedidas.

* * *

N/a é, sou a mais vaca de todas, mas de verdade, ta tudo louco por aqui, faculdade e trabalho ainda me matam!

Bom, eu ia colocar lemons nesse cap, mas antes, quero saber o que vocês acham, sabe a fic é feita pra vcs...

Então, pls, avisem se querem ou não, daí bem, hahaha aguardem so um pouquinho!

To morrendo de pressa, amanha respondo todos os comentários, ok?

Um mais lindo q o outro, fiquei fazendo 'onnnn'pro meu pc várias vezes! São todas umas linds, me dão ânimo pra continuar aqui..

E NUNCA VOU ABANDONAR A FIC, ok?

Bom, dps edito...

Beeeeeeeeeeeijones,

Flora Sly!


	11. Náuseas

Suas mãos pressionavam minha cintura, enquanto sua boca devorava a minha.

Eu já estava arfando quando ele tocou na minha intimidade, a sensação era irreal.

Suspirei pesadamente quando ele retirou minha calcinha. Agora todas as nossas roupas estavam emboladas no chão.

-Eu te amo. – ele disse me encarando enquanto descia em cima de mim.

Adorava sentir seu peso, seu calor...

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas.

Aquilo era surreal.

-Nessie? – ouvi alguém me chamar e esse alguém não era Jake.

-NESSIE! – quem poderia incomodar numa hora dessas?

Suspirei irritada. Só podia ser brincadeira.

-ACORDA! – ouvi uma voz semelhante a da minha tia chamar.

Abri os olhos bem devagar, eu estava no meu quarto, e a única pessoa que estava ali comigo era Alice.

Eu não sabia se ficava irritada por ela ter me acordado do melhor sonho de todos, ou por aquilo ser apenas um sonho.

-Não vou deixar a senhorita ficar nessa cama o dia inteiro. – ela comentou puxando meu lençol.

-Tiiiiiiia... – protestei pegando as cobertas de volta.

-Vamos, temos muito o que fazer hoje. – ela disse saltitando.

-Hoje é sábado, não tenho aula. – comentei irritada.

-Eu sei, vamos fazer compras. – ela disse quase pulando.

-Eu não quero ir. – comentei ríspida.

-Ah, Nessie, não vou mesmo te deixar jogada nessa cama, Jake não ia gostar.

Senti uma dorzinha no peito. Eu estava morta de saudade.

-Sério, tia. Não estou mesmo com vontade.

-Olha, seus pais estão preocupados com sua reação. Ele só foi cumprir uma missão do grupo.

Eu sabia disso, mas algo me incomodava e eu não sabia bem o que era. Eu estava impaciente.

-Queria que você conseguisse nos enxergar. – disse melancólica.

-Jake é forte, não tem com o que se preocupar. – ela afagou meus cabelos com sua mão gélida.

Sorri em resposta.

-Aceita ir ao shopping? – ela disse sorrindo.

-Certo. – respondi ainda contrariada, mas quando Alice coloca algo na cabeça ninguém tira.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi e desci com ela.

O dia não foi dos mais tediosos, minha tia sabia mesmo como distrair minha cabeça. Ela comprou dezenas de roupas e sapatos. E claro que me faz comprar mais alguns.

Chegamos em casa no fim da tarde, eu estava ansiosa.

Logo Jake iria me ligar, como de costume, e eu precisava estar perto do aparelho.

O pequeno aparelho prata marcava 19h. Normalmente, Jake ligava mais cedo, mas ele podia ter esquecido, ou apenas estava fazendo algo importante.

Ele não me esqueceria. Certo?

Os segundos estavam se arrastando. Aquilo era pura tortura.

Suspirei irritada, precisava arranjar algo útil para fazer enquanto esperava.

Peguei o primeiro livro da estante. Comecei a ler, era meloso. Algo sobre um casal jovem e apaixonado. O oposto do que eu precisava.

Vi uma revista ali perto e decidi ler sobre o mundo. A revista prendeu 10 minutos da minha atenção.

Não agüentava mais, disquei o numero de Jake. Eu realmente precisava de noticias.

Eu estava apertando o ´send´ quando alguém tocou a porta.

Corri para abri-la. Era Seth, sua cara não era das melhores.

-Nessie, preciso falar com você. – ele disse serio.

Engoli em seco.

-Como está Jake? – disse com a voz trêmula.

-Não muito bem. – ele começou. Senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões. Um estranho nó se formou na minha garganta.

-Cadê ele? – minha voz soava desesperada.

-Sam e os outros foram ajuda-lo. Ele foi atacado. – ele despejou em cima de mim.

Lágrimas caiam densas dos meus olhos.

-Mas ele não corre risco, eu acho. Leah esta com ele. – ele disse tentando me acalmar de alguma forma.

-Seth? – disse Alice. – Bem que senti um cheiro ruim.

-Seth, preciso ir pra lá, por favor, me leva! – eu estava implorando.

Não escutava mais nada. Precisava ver Jake, estar com ele. Qualquer coisa.

-Não é seguro. Alem disso, eu fiquei aqui para proteção da tribo, e claro, a sua. – ele segurou meu braço.

-O que houve com Jake? – minha tia parecia confuso.

-SETH, EU PRECISO VER JAKE AGORA, E SE VOCÊ NÃO ME LEVAR, VOU SOZINHA. – eu gritei o mais alto que pude.

-Nessie, se acalma, eu vou contar todas as novidades que eu tiver.

-EU QUERO VER JAKE AGORA! – eu disse mais alto que antes.

-Nessie, não seja teimosa, você não ouviu Seth? – Alice tentava me tentava me acalmar.

-Tiiiiia. – eu não conseguia me controlar.

As lágrimas eram densas e caiam rapidamete dos meus olhos.

-Se acalme, querida, Seth, conte direito o que houve. – ela disse com a voz mais calma do mundo.

-Jake e Leah foram tentar fazer contato com o novo grupo. No começo, todos achávamos que eram um bando parecido com o nosso, sabe. – ele fez uma pausa.

A minha agonia só aumentava. Eu precisava ver Jake, mais do que precisava de ar para respirar.

-Bom, não sabemos ao certo o que houve, Sam não me contou muito bem. – o rosto de Seth parecia preocupado. – Jake disse algo sobre uma briga. Sam e os outro foram ajuda-os.

-Jake está muito ferido? – minha voz saiu fina e aguda.

-Eu não sei, Nessie. Mas Sam irá resolver, tenha calma. – calma era tudo o que eu menos pensava em ter.

Só o que eu queria era Jake do meu lado, seguro, onde eu pudesse abraçá-lo.

E mais uma vez cai no choro.

-Seth, me deixa ir vê-lo. Por favor. – eu não agüentaria esperar por notícias.

-Para com essa teimosia, Jake me mataria se eu levasse você até lá. – ele disse num tom meio desesperado. – Eu também estou preocupado, todos estamos. – ele corrigiu. – Mas o que podemos fazer agora é esperar e não atrapalhar mais.

Ele falava como se eu tivesse 2 anos de idade, e seu tom irritado estava me deixando nauseada.

Eu sabia que seria a maior imbecilidade ir atrás de Jake. Mas eu não conseguia simplesmente ficar parada sabendo que ele precisava de ajuda.

-Eu preciso vê-lo. Falar com ele pelo menos, por favor, Seth... – lágrimas cada vez mais grossas rolavam pela minha face.

-Filha? – ouvi uma voz doce atrás de mim. Eu não tinha forças para responder. – O que houve, Seth? – minha mãe perguntou enfática.

No minuto seguinte, meu pai se juntou a ela e os dois pareciam preocupados.

-Seth, se transforme e veja se eles têm alguma novidade. – meu pai praticamente ordenou.

Seth apenas assentiu com a cabeça e segundos depois um lobo enorme ocupava seu lugar.

Ele também havia crescido.

Meu pai estava imóvel, parecia mais uma estátua do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Sam acabou de chegar onde Jacob e Leah estão. – meu pai disse sério e ainda atento.

-Ele está machucado? – eu perguntei desesperada.

-Sam está tentando se concentrar em falar com o líder do bando, ainda não viu Jacob. – completou.

Senti minha mãe segurar forte minha mão. Mesmo sendo gelada feito mármore, pude sentir o carinho emanando dela.

Eu estava completamente absorta em meus pensamentos, pulei alto quando escutei um uivo.

-O QUE HOUVE? – eu berrei bem alto, aquele uivo não foi apenas um uivo.

Eu já havia andado tempos demais com Jake e o bando para saber que aqueles uivos são quase um choro.

E mais uma vez as lágrimas me atingiram. Eu achei que havia um certo limite por dia. Mas eu estava enganada.

-Nessie, se acalme, por favor. – minha mãe estava tentando manter a calma, mas dava para notar certo desespero em sua voz.

-Pai? – eu falei entre lágrimas. Meu pai estava concentrado.

-Bella, chame Jasper e Emmet. – minha mãe apertou mais uma vez minha mão e saiu correndo para busca-los.

Algo não estava bom. O que a minha família vampira tinha a ver com isso?

O desespero estava mesmo tomando conta de mim. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

Não sei quanto tempo depois, minha mãe voltou com quase toda a família.

-Alice, - começou meu pai em tom mandão. – você vai cuidar de Nessie para nós, junto com Esme e Bella. O resto de nós vai, hum, atrás de Sam.

Meu mundo parecia rodar, tudo se encontrava fora de lugar. As náuseas me invadiram novamente.

-Edward, eu vou com você e isso não se discute. – minha mãe disse enfática.

Meu pai não respondeu, ele ainda estava ouvindo o que Seth conseguia captar da mente dos outros.

-DROGA, DÁ PRA ALGUÉM ME FALAR O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO? – todos olharam para mim. – Por favor, preciso saber... – voltei a choramingar, acho que talvez por isso ninguém me levasse tão a sério.

-Meu amor, - minha mãe disse o mais doce possível. – eu sei que você quer ajudar o Jacob, mas de verdade, é muito perigoso pra você. Ele está bem, prometemos traze-lo de volta.

Eu não queria promessas, queria ele. Apenas.

Desejava realmente que aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim, e logo eu acordaria feliz ao lado dele.

Resolvi entrar, não sabia mais o que fazer. Alice me acompanhou, deitei no sofá grande da sala, de repente se eu dormisse tudo passaria mais rápido.

Então, foi o que eu fiz.

**--x--**

**N/a **é eu sou ultra vaca, mesmo. Mas só Deus sabe dos apuros q passei esse ano. Aleluia que tá acabando :P e de presentinhos de natal, cap 10 hj e com quase certeza, 11 amanhã! *-*

Flores, obrigada pelos maravilhosos comentários, eles me fizeram n desistir da fic. Esse cap. tá bostinha, mas o próx. tá melhor ;)

obrigada pelas reviews mesmo, amei todas e n deixem de comentar mais! hahaha

até logo, beijoooooos ;*

**FLORA SLY***


	12. Mantendo a calma

**Capítulo 11:**

Eu realmente achei que dormir iria resolver todos os meus problemas.

Como estava enganada. Jacob invadiu meus sonhos mais uma vez.

Eu estava em seus braços, e de repente ele sumia. O sonho acabou virando um pesadelo.

Acordei vermelha e aflita, minha tia se assustou e veio me trazer um copo de água.

-Eu estou bem. – falei sem muita emoção.

-Você está com uma cara estranha. – ela me alertou.

-Alguma notícia? – perguntei ignorando o comentário dela.

Eu não estava a fim de conversa fiada, queria informações dele.

-Falei com Jasper. Eles chegaram ao local e Sam e os outros estavam fazendo contato. – ela começou.

-E então? – odiava esse suspense.

-Então que são um bando bem parecido com eles fisicamente, Nessie. – ela pensou um pouco. – digamos que são mais agressivos, vivem como selvagens, mesmo quando se tornam humanos.

-São lobisomens do mau? – eu falei sarcástica.

-Mais ou menos, e vivem num bando bem maior, acho que tem uns 30 lá.

Engoli em seco. Jacob era louco, e queria se matar. Ou melhor, me matar do coração. Se eu pudesse morrer disso, claro.

-Trinta? – minha voz saiu fina e aguda.

-É, mas agora estão todos juntos, vão dar um jeito. – ela sentou ao meu lado.

-E Jacob? – ela parou alguns segundos para pensar.

-Não vou mentir, Nessie, ele está vivo, mas na está muito bem. Teve alguns ferimentos feios, mas Carlisle está com ele. – ela disse o mais doce possível.

Senti meus olhos marejarem de lágrimas. Jacob tinha uma ótima cicatrização.

Na verdade, a melhor do bando todo e se teve ferimentos feios, deveria ser uma coisa horrível mesmo.

-Preciso vê-lo, tia. – eu disse triste.

-Eu sei, meu amor. – ela acariciou meus cabelos. – Jasper garantiu que logo estarão em casa e você poderá cuidar dele.

Cai no choro, esse logo simplesmente não chegava.

**--x—**

Eu não fazia ideia quanto tempo havia se passado. Só sei que parecia uma eternidade que não o via.

Alice às vezes tentava me fazer comer alguma coisa, outras, apenas ficava me olhando deitada no sofá.

A cena toda era meio deprimente, mas era exatamente como me sentia. Deprimida.

Eu nunca tive bom pressentimento com relação a essa viagem.

No começo, achei que era ciúmes bobo por causa da Leah, mas foi algo pior.

-Tia? – eu chamei lembrando de algo. – e a Leah? – perguntei curiosa.

-Está bem, parece que Jacob foi ver o bando sozinho, só ele foi atacado. – ela disse baixinho.

Senti meu sangue ferver em minhas veias e meu coração bater mais rápido que o normal.

De que adiantava leva-la se ele fez tudo sozinho?

Essa garota me devia explicações.

-A culpa não é dela, Nessie. – minha tia disse como se tivesse lendo minha mente.

-Novos dons? – eu disse irônica, um tanto grossa na verdade.

-Você é a pessoa mais transparente que existe. – ela disse meiga. –E justa também, pense um pouco e com calma, você vai ver que no fundo, ela não tem culpa. Ninguém tem. – ela completou.

Respirei fundo. Eu sabia disso, em algum lugar, bem no fundo. Mas nada mudava o fato de que, ele estava acidentado e eu não podia fazer nada.

Limpei algumas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair.

Nunca tinha achado uma boa ideia ele ir viajar apenas com Leah, fora a parte do ciúme absurdo, eles eram apenas dois com o desconhecido.

Não poderia dar certo. Dei um longo suspiro.

-Eu não devia tê-lo deixado ir. – minha voz saiu meio esganiçada.

-Ele é tão teimoso quanto você, ele iria de qualquer jeito.

Depois de algum tempo bancando a bebezona no colo da minha tia, eu adormeci.

Não dormi direito, tive alguns sonhos loucos, todos relacionados com Jake.

Acordei com meu coração acelerado.

-Sonhos ruins? – minha tia disse me olhando curiosa.

-É... – eu não estava muito animada. – Ainda vão demorar para chegar? – eu disse me referindo ao Jake e meu tio.

-Estão perto. – ela disse um pouco incerta.

Suspirei. Só me restava esperar.

Algum ou muito tempo depois, ouvi passos se aproximarem da casa.

Meu coração disparou. Batia tão alto que tinha certeza que minha tia podia ouvi-lo.

Jake estava chegando, eu sentia. Meu corpo se arrepiou todo, meu Jake.

Fui o mais rápido até a porta, e a primeira coisa que vi foi meu tio Jasper segurando Jake pela cintura.

Ele não parecia bem. Fiquei paralisada, como se meus pés tivessem grudado no chão.

Ele esboçou um sorriso. Aquilo fez meu coração derreter.

E por um minuto, eu havia esquecido de tudo.

Cheguei perto e abracei-o devagar.

-Ai. – ele reclamou baixinho. – também senti saudades. – ele passou um de seus braços em volta de mim.

-Nunca mais ouse ficar longe de mim. – eu disse fungando em seu pescoço.

-Nunca mais. – me afastei um pouco para poder olhá-lo melhor.

Ele estava parecendo cansado. Sua expressão não tinha aquele lindo sorriso que eu adorava.

E uma de suas pernas estava enfaixada. Aquilo era estranho, lobisomens, pelo menos do bando de Jake, se curam rápido. Muito rápido.

E Jake era o que melhorava mais rápido, para ele estar enrolado em atas a coisa deveria ter sido feia.

-Estou tão mal assim? – ele perguntou olhando minha expressão.

-Hum, digamos que você já esteve melhor. – eu disse numa tentativa de não assusta-lo.

-É, foi uma briga feia. – ele disse se sentando no sofá desajeitado. Jake fez uma cara de dor quando dobrou a perna, devia ter sido uma briga bem feia mesma.

-Você me dá nos nervos. – eu disse ficando com raiva por ele ter ido sem mim. – Sério, você devia ter me levado.

-Ah, claro, você está com inveja das minhas feridas? – ele comentou sarcástico.

-Eu poderia ter ajudado. – comentei brava.

-Ness, pára... – ele disse me puxando pela cintura.

-Senti falta de você me chamando assim. – comentei esquecendo de tudo por um momento.

-Senti falta de você cada segundo que eu ficava longe. – ele me puxou para mais perto, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado.

-Você me deu um baita susto, senhor Jacob Black. – eu disse sentida. – Sério, se algo acontecesse com você, - senti uma dor no peito. – nem sei o que eu faria...

Abracei-o ainda mais forte.

-Vamos esquecer isso... Sua família me ajudou muito e agora estou bem. – ele disse tentando me animar.

-Mas você ainda está com dor. – comentei chateada.

-Vou melhorar, e sei maneiras brilhantes de você me ajudar. – ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

Corei um pouco. Jake estava um tanto atrevido, o que eu adorava.

Tomara que não seja efeito de algum remédio que meu avô deu a ele.

-Enfermeira Nessie a sua disposição. – eu disse piscando e me jogando em cima dele.

-Acho que ficar assim tem seu lado bom. – ele comentou me olhando de cima a baixo. – Mas você está um tanto fedida. – ele terminou fazendo careta.

-Muito romântico de sua parte. – eu disse fingindo estar ofendida.

-Tudo bem, até que esse cheiro horrível de vampiro fica bem em você. – ele disse abrindo um enorme sorriso.

O meu sorriso. Meu coração se encheu de felicidade em vê-lo assim. E de repente, tudo parecia um pesadelo distante.

-Super fofo. – eu falei irônica sobre o comentário. E logo em seguida sorri também.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos sentados no sofá, parecia que tínhamos ficado anos sem nos ver.

Eu só queria ficar assim, e esquecer de tudo.

Vi meu avô chegar, lembrei que não sabia ainda o que de fato tinha acontecido.

Só de pensar naquilo um bolo surgiu em minha garganta.

-Jake... – comecei. –o que aconteceu?

-Como assim, Ness? – ele parecia confuso. É, eu puxava uns assuntos do nada mesmo.

-Com o tal bando, me conta direito, e tudo. – eu disse séria.

-Ah, isso. – ele parecia chateado em lembrar. –Bom, - ele me encarou. – Sam e eu sempre soubemos que existiam mais criaturas que nem nós, assim como existem mais vampiros, certo?

Parecia que Jake estava falando com uma criança de dois anos. Mas decidi não o interromper.

-Certo. E vocês descobriram um novo bando? – eu estava curiosa.

-Calma, deixa eu continuar. É, antes da viagem, eu tive uma pequena briga com Leah, as vezes ela é mesmo bem difícil de se lidar, e ela resolveu ir caçar bem longe. E foi ai que ela viu. – Jake estava entretido na sua função de narrador, mas eu tive que interromper.

-Por que foi a briga? – Jake me encarou sério.

-Isso não importa, Ness. Bom, daí... – eu interrompi mais uma vez.

-Importa sim, tudo que tem a ver com você, importa para mim. – eu disse convicta. E tudo que tem a ver com ele e Leah também.

Mas a segunda parte achei melhor não dizer, não queria bancar a louca ciumenta.

-Ness, você quer ou não ouvir o resto da história? – pensei por uns dois segundos. E ele continuou. – Quase na fronteira com o Canadá, Leah viu outro bando, eles pareciam mais selvagens que nós, e rodeavam uma gigantesca vila. Provavelmente eram os protetores de lá. Mas Leah não sentiu cheiro de nenhum vampiro, então não entendia a necessidade deles estarem transformados.

Ele tomou ar. Ouvir histórias sobre Leah me deixava enjoada. Ok, sem crises de ciúmes.

-Ainda bem que ela não foi falar sozinha, - Jake parecia se lembrar de algo ruim. – e daí ela voltou e contou a Sam, e claro, ele pediu que nós fôssemos lá.

-Belo amigo. – eu disse fingindo estar brava. Jake soltou uma risada baixa.

-Bem, nós fomos até lá e nos primeiros dias apenas observamos seu comportamento.

-E daí você foi atacado? – eu estava ansiosa. Ele me olhou feio. – Ok, continue.

-Então, quando já tínhamos entendido a rotina deles, achei que era uma boa hora para fazer contato, sabe, Nessie, é sempre bom ter mais dos nossos lutando com a gente sabe. – ele comentou.

-Lutando? – eu não conseguia parar de interrompê-lo, até porque, com quem ele estava pensando em lutar?

-Ness, - ele revirou os olhos – é maneira de dizer. Posso continuar? – assenti com a cabeça. – Ok, como eu já tinha percebido que eles ficavam mais tranqüilos depois do almoço, foi nessa hora que resolvi me apresentar e saber mais sobre eles. – sua expressão mudou, e sua face se converteu em uma careta.

Até assim ele continuava lindo. Ah, sou o ser mais obtuso do planeta.

-Ainda bem que não deixei a Leah vir comigo. Acho que nenhum de nós estaria vivo. – senti uma pontadinha de ciúmes com o comentário, mas decidi ficar na minha.

-E o resto você pode imaginar. – Jake soltou um longo suspiro. –Digamos que meu orgulho está mais ferido do que meu corpo. – ele disse fazendo outra careta.

-Ainda bem que todos conseguiram chegar a tempo. – eu disse tentando esquecer o bolo que se formava em minha garganta toda vez que pensava naquilo.

-Eu sei, mas é bem humilhante você ter que pedir ajuda a outros bandos, e até mesmo para vampiros. – ele disse se recompondo.

-Hei, o que você tem contra vampiros? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Tirando o cheiro, nada. – ele disse rindo e me puxando mais para perto.

-Como se seu cheiro fosse algum tipo de perfume. – olhamos os dois para a porta. Minha mãe estava entrando junto com meu pai.

Sorri. Jake abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas voltou a fechá-la.

-E da próxima vez que você quiser cometer suicídio, não escolha um grupo de lobisomens ferozes. – meu pai comentou. – Jake, existem muito mais coisas pelo mundo do que as lendas antigas da sua aldeia.

Jake ficou pensativo. E logo a sala vazia, estava repleta de vampiros e lobisomens, uma coisa bem normal no meu mundo.

**--x--**

-Sério, Jake, a Nessie histérica é a coisa mais insuportável do mundo. – Seth disse depois de contar uma história dramática de quando me contou o que havia acontecido.

-Sem exageros. – eu disse dando um tapa em seu braço.

-Mas que você estava bem histérica, bom, você estava. – Alice falou concordando com Seth.

-De que lado você está, tia? – eu disse tentando parecer ofendida.

-Nessie é _pequena,_ ela pode fazer drama. – Leah disse dando ênfase no pequena. O que ela quis dizer com isso?

-Só se for de tamanho. – Jake disse em resposta. Sorri involuntariamente.

Ele não me via mais como criança. E de repente meu coração se encheu de algo bom.

Aos poucos todos foram indo embora, e meu avô disse que precisava ver como Jake estava.

Minha tia me lembrou que eu não comia há dias, e se ofereceu para ir caçar comigo.

-Posso ir sozinha. – comentei.

-Nessie, não seja teimosa. – Alice disse.

-Não vou muito longe, prometo. – eu preferia ir sozinha, Alice nunca me deixava caçar sozinha.

-Ok, mas vou ficar por perto. – ela disse

– O que você acha que vai acontecer com esse novo bando? – perguntei antes de correr.

-Não sei, Nessie. Existem muitos mais seres do que nós conhecemos.

Tratei de não pensar muito nisso e sai correndo.

Eu não era tão rápida quanto o resto da minha família, ou o bando de Jake, mas eu também tinha minhas habilidades.

Cheguei a meu local de caça favorito. Jake e eu sempre costumávamos vir aqui.

Avistei um cervo pequeno, acho que era o suficiente para mim.

Comecei a me posicionar. Quando estava pronta para atacar, ela surgiu na minha frente.

-AH! – eu berrei assim que vi Leah me encarando.

-Pensei que fosse mais difícil assustar vampiros. – ela comentou.

Olhei para o local onde estava minha presa, ele havia fugido.

-É, deve ser mais difícil assusta-los mesmo, acho que mestiços são mais assustáveis. – comentei com desdém.

-Nessie, vou falar sem rodeios. – ela me encarou. – Não tenho nada contra você, ok? Só não tenho certeza se você é boa o suficiente para Jake.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, quem ela achava que era para dizer se eu era ou não boa para ele.

-A questão, Nessie, é q ue Jake agora é meu líder, e tudo que o fizer sofrer é minha responsabilidade impedir.

-Não tem com o que se preocupar. Nunca iria faze-lo sofrer, Leah. Eu o amo e pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. – eu disse ríspida.

-Tudo bem, Nessie. Só estou avisando. Se eu souber de algo, vou ficar muito irritada. – ela falou grossa.

-Leah, já somos bem grandinhos, não precisa ficar de olho, mas obrigada. – eu virei de costas e quando comecei a correr, Leah me segurou.

-Nessie, eu estou mesmo falando sério. Não pense em magoá-lo. Sua espécie é boa nisso, eu lembro.

Bufei irritada e me soltei dela. Comecei a correr, quem ela achava que era para me dar ordens?

-Nessie, não comente com Jake. – ela berrou.

Ignorei e continuei correndo. Sério, era o que eu precisava na minha vida, uma lobisomem pentelha de olho no meu namoro.

Corri para longe, meus dias tinham sido muito cheios, e eu não estava a fim de pensar em mais nada.

Lembrei que amanhã era segunda. Para completar, tínhamos aula.

**--x—**

_N/a Olá queridos leitores!!!!! Nem demorei tanto, né?_

_Bom, pensei que férias da faculdade iam me deixar mais tranqüila, mas eu me enganei. De qualquer forma, o capítulo ta horrível, mas juro que vai melhorar!!!!!!!!_

_Muiiiiiiiito obrigada pelos lindos comentários, pena que o site ta me tirando e não deixa eles nos capítulos. Mas eu li todos no meu e-mail e agradeço MUITO! :D_

_Sério, não seria nada sem vocês, e de presente, antes do fim do ano vem cap. novo! Agora, não custa nada comentar né? Nem que seja pra me mandar a merda ahahhahaha_

_Bom, vou indo que to na hora do almoço no trampo... _

_BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOS e COMENTEM! :D_

_Ah, um maravilhoso Natal para vocês e um Papai noel bem gordinho_ ^^

_**Flora Sly**_


	13. Mais e mais mudanças

**Capítulo 12: Mais e mais mudanças**

Havia um mês que Jake voltara da missão. Ele parecia ótimo fisicamente, mas as coisas estavam estranhas.

Além do fato de Leah, horrível e pulguenta, estar decidida e atrapalhar todos os – raros - momentos a sós que tínhamos, ele não estava mais tão tranqüilo quanto antes.

Eu vivia querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, e ele sempre respondia a mesma coisa: "Nessie, eu 'to' ótimo, é coisa da sua cabeça".

Por fim eu desistia e tentava pensar em outra coisa. O que na maioria das vezes não dava certo.

A escola também estava terrível. Cada dia mais lição, trabalhos e uma porção de coisas que eu já sabia, mas mesmo assim meus pais me obrigavam a ir.

Enfim, estava tudo mesmo uma grande porcaria. E o melhor, ninguém parecia perceber essas mudanças.

Tentei várias vezes conversar com Alice sobre o que eu pensava, mas ela não levava a sério.

Minha mãe era outra pessoa maravilhosa que parecia não me ouvir.

O ponto alto desse mês _mágico _foi o comunicado dos meus pais.

-Nessie? – chamou minha mãe.

-Sim? – respondi cansada. Eu me sentia morta depois da aula.

-Eu e seu pai temos algo para lhe contar. – ótimo, mais problemas.

Suspirei. O que poderia ser pior? Ela continuou.

-Filhinha, vamos ter que nos afastar daqui por um tempo. – ela disse sutilmente.

- O quê? – será que eu havia ouvido direito?

-É filha, as pessoas estão achando algumas de nossas atitudes muito suspeitas. – esse foi meu pai.

Eu continuava perplexa. Eles só podiam estar brincando.

-Que atitudes? Como vocês podem ter certeza? – eu disse num fio de voz.

-Nessie, - minha mãe suspirou – todos, vizinhos, na escola, seu pai consegue _ouvir_ o que pensam, você sabe. – ela explicou pausadamente.

-Para onde vamos? – perguntei tentando me manter calma.

-Ainda estamos pensando. Talvez se mudássemos de país. – ela falou de uma vez.

- De país? É tanto assim? – eles estavam com muito tato para falar, estava para vir coisa pior.

-É, filha. E tem mais uma coisa. – ela fez uma pausa, eu estava agoniada. – Jake talvez não possa vir conosco.

Senti meu chão sumir.

Era por isso que ele andava tão estranho.

-Ele sabe disso há quanto tempo?

-Menos de um mês. – meu pai respondeu sem graça.

-Por quê? – quis saber. – Por que não me falaram antes? E porque diabos ele não pode ir?

-Filha, Jake tem o bando. Eles estão com problemas. É tudo temporário. Logo vocês vão estar juntos de novo. – ela disse tentando me animar.

-Quanto tempo? – a ideia de ir a outro país sem ele me despedaçava. Não queria ficar longe dele.

-Não dá para saber, mas acho que um pouco mais de um ano para tudo se normalizar. – fiquei perplexa.

-Um ano? Vocês só podem estar brincando. – eu disse ficando irritada.

-Não é tanto assim. Ele vai visitar você, não muito, mas vocês ainda vão se falar. – ela disse simples.

-Não vou. – eu disse seca.

-Não seja tola, Nessie. – minha mãe estava começando a se irritar.

-Não estou sendo tola, apenas não vou. – falei firme.

-Você vai conosco. Todos nós vamos. Eu, seus avós, seus tios. – meu pai disse sério.

-Vou ficar com Charlie. – eu disse sem pensar.

-Ah claro, ele vai entender seus hábitos bem normais. – minha mãe respondeu irônica.

-Então fico com Jake. – disse ríspida.

-Você não pode. Eles estão em missão, só vai atrapalhar ter que cuidar de você, querida. – meu pai disse passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-Não sou criança, pai. Ninguém precisa cuidar de mim. NINGUÉM. – berrei a última parte e corri o mais rápido que pude.

Não sabia para onde estava indo. Queria ficar sozinha, pensar. Estava tudo muito confuso. Por que nada podia ser simples na minha vida?

Tudo, absolutamente tudo se complicava uma hora ou outra.

Parei de correr quando achei longe o suficiente de todos e desabei.

Chorei durante um bom tempo. Fiquei sentada no chão úmido da floresta mais um tempo, tentando me acalmar e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Um ano sem Jake. E para piorar ele ficaria com Leah ao seu lado.

Nada poderia ser pior. Agora que estávamos bem...

Voltei a chorar com esse pensamento. Não queria deixá-lo. Não era justo.

Depois de passar horas sozinha, resolvi voltar. Tinha que enfrentar o mundo real.

Quando cheguei em casa, senti o cheiro de Jake vindo da cozinha.

Andei devagar até lá. Vi a silhueta dele. Jake estava na banqueta da cozinha pensativo.

-Jake... – falei baixinho. Ele despertou dos pensamentos e me encarou.

-Você não pode sair correndo assim. Deixou todo mundo preocupado. – ele disse ríspido.

-Ninguém foi me procurar. – dei de ombros.

-Seu pai foi, mas preferiu te deixar sozinha. Você precisava pensar um pouco. – ele falou sem rodeios.

-Jake, não quero ir. – eu disse firme. – Pensei bastante, não quero. Eu fico escondida na sua casa. E às vezes vou visitá-los.

Ele me encarou sério.

-Não dá, Nessie. Entenda. Seus pais estão certos, vai ser o melhor pra você. De verdade. – ele respondeu sem emoção.

-Não fala assim. – senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. – _preciso_ ficar ao seu lado. – comentei patética.

-Não tem como, Nessie. Vai ser melhor pra você. Acredite, seus pais já te contaram da colônia? – ele disse me encarando.

-Que colônia? – ainda tinham mais surpresas.

-Sua família achou uma colônia de vampiros que vivem como vocês, sabe, também são, hum, vegetarianos. – ele escolhia as palavras.

- Eu não sou vampira. – comentei brava. – não totalmente.

-Você entendeu. – ele revirou os olhos. – Vai ser melhor pra você. Não vai correr tantos riscos. Nós realmente somos perigosos. – ele explicou devagar.

-Você não é perigoso. – respondi atônita.

-Nessie, você não está totalmente segura ao meu lado.

-Ah não, essa histórias eu já conheço. – respondi firme. – Não tente usar isso como desculpa. Se você não gosta mais de mim, é só falar. Odeio desculpinhas. – senti gotas grossas de lágrimas caírem em meu rosto.

-Nessie, você quer me entender, por favor. – ele agora estava nervoso.

-O quê? Que você não gosta mais de mim? Que não me ama mais? É isso, Jake. Já entendi. – eu disse sentido mais e mais lágrimas rolarem.

-Não é isso e você sabe. Eu só não sou mais tão seguro pra você. Eu me mataria se algo de ruim acontecesse a você. Quero apenas seu bem. – ele limpou uma lágrima que escorria pela minha face.

-Eu já sou grandinha. Sei me cuidar. Só não quero ficar longe de você. – senti seus braços entrelaçarem minha cintura.

-Eu nunca vou sair do seu lado. É tudo momentâneo. – ele afagou meus cabelos.

Funguei em seu ombro. Isso não era justo. Mesmo.

-Você vai me visitar? – perguntei ainda contrariada.

-Vou sempre que der. – ele disse sorrindo. O meu sorriso.

-Não era bem o que queria ouvir. – funguei mais uma vez.

-Para de ser mimada, Ness. – ele disse fingindo que estava bravo.

-Hei. É crime querer ficar ao seu lado? – eu estava tentando não chorar mais.

-Jake? – fiz uma pausa. – Jura que não vai se apaixonar por mais ninguém? – eu queria dizer Leah. As palavras estavam quase saltando da minha boca, mas consegui me controlar.

-Jamais. Nem pense nisso, ok? Eu te amo demais, Ness. – ele me beijou.

Não foi com pressa, nem urgente. Calmamente seus lábios encontraram os meus. Suas mãos apertaram ainda mais minha cintura. Movi uma das mãos para sua nuca e acariciei de leve.

O tempo podia parar nesse momento que não ia me importar.

Por longos minutos o mundo era apenas nosso e nada poderia nos fazer mal. Mas tudo que é bom, dura pouco e ouvi alguém pigarrear.

Desgrudei na hora de Jake. Era meu pai, ele tinha o dom de chegar nos piores momentos.

Ajeitei minha roupa levemente amassada e evitei o contato visual. Não queria pensar na cena do meu pai vendo a gente se agarrar.

-Que bom que está mais conformada. – meu pai disse sem rodeios.

-É. – soltei sem ânimo.

-Você vai gostar. É bom mudar as vezes, Filha. – ele disse tentando me deixar feliz. Não ia dar certo.

-Bom, vou encontrar o bando. Mais tarde venho te ver, ok? – Jake disse tirando uma mexa da minha face.

-Não demore. – eu falei baixinho. Ele acenou com a cabeça, deu um beijo leve na minha testa e foi embora.

_J&N~J&N~ J&N_

Depois que Jake saiu, decidi descansar. Estava me sentindo exausta. Precisava recuperar as energias perdidas.

Fui até a casa dos meus tios, lá havia uma imensa biblioteca. Com sorte algum livro tiraria aquilo tudo da minha cabeça. Ou não.

-Olá, Nessie! – ouvi alguém berrar feliz meu nome. Olhei para trás, era Alice, Jasper estava junto.

-Oi tia! – eu disse me sentindo melhor, no começo achei que era por conta própria, depois percebi que era obra de Jasper.

Esse é o inconveniente de viver com vampiros e seus superpoderes. Nem ficar triste era possível, já que meu querido tipo consegui manipular meus sentimentos.

Eu realmente estava ficando ranzinza.

-Quer ir fazer compras? – Alice disse cantarolando.

-Não estou com vontade, de verdade. – para a minha tia, tudo, simplesmente tudo, se resolvia com uma boa ida ao shopping. Mas comigo não era tão fácil assim.

-Vai ser divertido. Não é Jasper? – tadinha, ela queria mesmo me ver melhor.

Jasper piscou para mim. Eu sabia que não estava me sentindo um lixo de pessoa apenas pela presença dele ali. E mesmo detestando que eles me controlem, eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

-Uma volta rápida. – expliquei. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, que me deixou com medo no fundo.

-Você vai mesmo amar. – ela praticamente voou até a garagem e pegou rapidamente seu porsche amarelo.

Tinha esquecido como até o carro dela é indiscreto.

Jasper abriu a porta para mim e eu praticamente me joguei no bando de trás. Em alguns aspectos puxei a minha mãe. Eu odiava chamar a atenção.

Alice dirigiu muito rápido até lá. Na hora de estacionar, quase bateu em um carro parado. Acho que fiquei mais branca do que o normal. Minha tia era uma vampira muitíssimo habilidosa, mas uma terrível motorista.

_Nota mental: pedir para o Jasper dirigir para casa._

O shopping estava como sempre, lotado de pessoas e lojas. Minhas tia parecia vibrar a medida que andávamos.

Ela entrou em uma loja enorme de departamento e separou uns 300 vestidos para eu experimentar.

Não adianta contrariar Alice, não ia funcionar mesmo.

Fui resmungando até o provador e comecei a me trocar.

O primeiro era um pouco bufante e rosa, algo que uma menina de uns 5 anos iria ficar adorável. Fiz uma careta para o meu reflexo e tratei de colocar o próximo.

O outro não ficou tão mal. Era azul clarinho e tinha umas alcinhas bem finas, caiu bem no meu corpo. Quando mostrei para Alice ela soltou um gritinho.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Ficamos enfiadas mais um pouco lá. Hora ou outra Alice sumia e aparecia com mais e mais roupas.

Depois de quase duas horas, Jasper e eu estávamos esgotados e Alice ainda estava toda animada e saltitando.

-Vamos, tia? – eu pedi pela décima vez. Jake chegaria em casa a qualquer minuto e eu precisava estar com ele.

-Ok, só mais um loja. – ela disse isso há 1 hora atrás.

Olhei para Jasper e até ele já estava bufando.

-Al, vamos, por favor. – Alice suspirou. Jasper não era uma pessoa reclamona. Na verdade, esse papel era meu.

Alice suspirou. Ela percebeu que éramos dois contra uma. E apesar dela sempre conseguir o que quer, queríamos muitos ir embora.

-Certo. Pegaram todas as sacolas? – ela disse sorrindo.

-Sim, todas as treze. – T-R-E-Z-E sacolas. Minha tia é uma pessoa inacreditável. Ou melhor, vampira. Acho que fazer compras deve ser mais um dos seus poderes místicos.

Piada sem graça. Meu humor estava realmente melhorando. Começava a me sentir até feliz. Ou podia ser só o efeito Jasper em mim. De qualquer forma, não estava tão melancólica.

As coisas não podiam piorar certo? Uma hora tudo tem que ficar bem, é a regra.

Pelo menos, eu espero.

Entramos no carro e minha tia sentou no banco traseiro. Abençoado seja quem colocou juízo ali.

Jasper assumiu a direção, ele não corria feito um louco desgovernado.

Sentei na frente e coloquei as sacolas do lado da minha tia. Ela estava soltando gritinhos de felicidade. Eu ri um pouco, ela é bem divertida, sabe.

Não demoramos em chegar a casa. Subi calmamente as escadas e quando abri a porta tomei um baita susto.

Jake estava esparramado na minha cama com os olhos fechados. Abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha e me joguei em cima dele.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando cai com tudo. No segundo seguinte senti ele me acomodar direito no seu colo.

-Você demorou. – ele disse em tom de reprovação.

-Alice. – disse apenas e ele soltou uma risada. Já falei que Jake tem a risada mais gostosa de todas?

-Eu estava morrendo de saudades. – disse ele fazendo um beicinho. Dei um beijo de leve nele.

-Não seja dramático. – mostrei a língua. Nós dois sabíamos que eu era a rainha do drama.

-Fizeram compras? – ele disse vendo várias sacolas espalhadas pelo chão.

-Alice queria que eu me sentisse melhor. Você sabe como ela é. Se eu não fosse, ela iria encher a minha paciência. – Expliquei para ele.

-É, sua família é muito esquisita mesmo. – ele disse sério. Fiz uma cara de indignada.

-Só porque a sua é muito normal né? Jake, já expliquei que só vocês conseguem virar animais do nada e voltar ao normal? – eu disse em tom irônico.

-Engraçadinha. – ele me abraçou mais forte contra seu peito.

-Não queria ficar sem você. – de repente aquela alegria que havia dentro de mim foi embora. Comecei a pensar em como seria ficar sem Jake.

Eu via o meu lobo praticamente o dia todo. Meu Deus, eu preciso de mais coisas pra fazer ou vou ficar louca.

Jake ficou me encarando por um tempo. Senti seus braços me puxaram mais para perto. Agora estávamos colados um no outro. Fechei os olhos feliz, sabia o que viria em seguida.

Seus lábios beijaram os meus devagar. Abri um pouco a boca para dar passagem a ele. Senti suas mãos percorrem meu corpo até pararem nas minhas coxas.

Minha respiração estava ofegante. Jake fez um movimento rápido e inverteu nossas posições. Seu corpo estava quente, mais quente que o normal.

O beijo que havia começado calmo, agora estava intenso. Seus lábios não tinham o mínimo de cuidados com os meus, e nem eu com os dele. Mordisquei de leve seu lábio inferior e ele gemeu.

Gostava de sentir Jake feliz ao meu lado. Soltei seus lábios e dei uma pequena mordida no seu lóbulo da orelha. Ele gemeu mais vez.

-Ness... – ele disse sussurrando.

Eu estava sentindo meu corpo todo pulsar, ele ia mesmo me deixar louca.

Percebi que Jake estava "animado" ali em baixo e, apesar da vergonha, eu queria continuar com aquilo.

Mas acho que Jake leus meus pensamentos, porque em um minuto suas mãos massageavam minhas coxas e no outro, estavam me afastando dele.

Encarei ele emburrada.

- O que você está fazendo? – eu quis saber.

-Você sabe, temos regras. – ele disse tentando se controlar.

-Para de ser chato e vem cá me beijar. – tentei agarrar de novo seu pescoço, mas ele se afastou um pouco mais.

-Boa noite, Nessie. – ele disse rápido e me beijou de leve no topo da cabeça.

E no segundo seguinte, só o que vi foi Jake pular a minha janela e sair correndo.

Eu definitivamente não entendo esse _garoto_.

Bufei irritada. Como ele tinha coragem de fazer isso comigo?

Tentei deitar, mas eu estava muito quente.

Decidi tomar um banho, eu _precisava_ me acalmar.

* * *

_N/a_ eu sei, ta uma droga... mas to tentando. =p

Não vou ficar dando desculpinhas, mas acreditem, me sinto muito mal em demorar 1 ano para postar!

Juro que vou tentar terminar logo, estou cheia de idéias e inspirações, então, comentem e se tiver muito ruim eu paro, juro!

Beijooooooos e não vou demorar em postar, PROMETO.

_**Flora Sly* 08/12/10  
**_

PS: dúvidas? Queixas? E quer uma respota? Coloca no comentário que juro que respondo no prox. cap!

FUUUUUI


	14. Até logo?

**Capítulo 13: Até logo?**

Antes de dormir passei um tempo meditando sobre o que fazer com relação a Jacob.

Eu não podia simplesmente me mudar e voltar um ano depois. Eu queria muito ficar com ele, sabe, ficar mesmo.

Mas ele parecia não compadecer das mesmas idéias que eu. Droga de lobo certinho.

Tudo bem que com uma família de vampiros, ter privacidade era algo fora de cogitação.

Mas aposto que daríamos um jeito nisso na casa dele.

Eu estava um pouco assustada comigo. Não tenho nenhuma experiência anterior pra saber como eu estava agindo, se ele iria gostar.

Enfim, eu nem sabia mais o que pensar.

Olhei para o relógio, já passava das 3 horas da madrugada e eu não conseguia pregar o olho.

Fechei os olhos. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro, seu calor... Ficar um ano sem ele parecia uma eternidade.

Suspirei. Puxei as cobertas mais para mim e tentei fechar os olhos de novo.

Quando eu conseguia manter meus olhos fechados, sua imagem vinha na minha mente.

Desisti de tentar dormir. Joguei as cobertas para longe. Tentei ouvir barulhos que vinham do andar de baixo, já que só eu dormia naquela casa e nada.

Eles sempre caçavam a noite. Sorri sozinha, ninguém sentiria minha falta certo?

~~J/N~~

Abri a porta da casa de Jacob devagar, não queria acordar Billy.

Subi as escadas o mais rápido que consegui e parei em frente ao quarto de Jake.

Fiquei paralisada. O que eu estava pensando em fazer mesmo?

Fechei os olhos e soltei um suspiro. Ele vai me achar o ser mais idiota do planeta.

Não, eu _realmente_ sou o ser mais idiota do planeta.

Dei meia volta decidida a nunca mais bancar a idiota.

-Nessie? – ouvi uma voz sonolenta atrás de mim.

Engoli em seco. Ótimo, o que eu vou falar mesmo?

"Estava passeando a luz da lua e resolvi ver se você estava acordado. Há há".

Péssimo. Eu devo ter algum distúrbio. Sério.

-Oi, Jake. – eu disse sem graça ficando de frente para ele.

E não importava o frio que fizesse, ele sempre estava apenas com a parte de baixo do moletom.

Aquilo não era justo. Ele ficava muito bem com apenas a parte de baixo. Ultimamente, eu até estava me perguntando se ele não ficaria bem sem também.

-Que horas são? – ele perguntou ainda meio grogue de sono.

-Tarde. – respondi sem graça. – Eu já estava de saída. – comentei baixinho.

-De saída? Mas você acabou de chegar... – ele comentou me puxando para perto de si.

Ele era quente. Literalmente, mesmo sem a bendita parte de cima do pijama, Jake era quente. Aconchegante, eu diria.

Podia ficar ali a noite toda se fosse possível.

-Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou afrouxando o abraço.

-Estava com saudades. – melhor do que a história do "passando por aqui".

-Você podia ter me ligado, eu iria te encontrar lá. – ele disse voltando a me apertar.

-Só que se você fosse até lá, não poderíamos ficar próximos. – falei baixinho contra sua orelha.

Senti os pelos da nuca de Jake se arrepiarem.

-Ness... – ele disse suspirando. – não me faça perder o pouco juízo que me resta.

Bufei. Eu não queria que ele tivesse juízo. Não perto de mim.

Eu havia ido até lá por um motivo, certo?

Enlacei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele se assustou no começo, mas logo retribuiu o beijo.

Não era calmo e nem romântico. Era apenas necessário.

Queria ter Jake hoje. Não iria agüentar ficar um ano longe sem ao menos sentir isso.

Ele percorreu meu corpo com suas mãos e logo eu estava prensada na parede do corredor.

Suas pernas estavam encaixadas nas minhas. Eu estava me sentindo febril.

-Jake... – eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido. – Não pare. – foi quase uma ordem.

E como se ele tivesse entendido o que eu realmente queria, ele me encaminhou para sua cama.

Nada se passava pela minha cabeça, a não ser Jake.

Ele me colocou delicadamente no centro da cama.

-Você tem certeza? – ele estava com aquele tom de incerteza.

Bufei irritada – Não fuja de mim, por favor. – eu disse baixinho.

Ele voltou a beijar meus lábios. Agora ele distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço e colo.

Todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram.

Cada toque dele fazia minha pele queimar. Aquilo era surreal.

Soltei um gemido baixo. Senti Jake ficar mais excitado.

Ele tirou minha blusa e jogou em algum canto do quarto. Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

-Você é linda. – ele comentou me admirando.

Ele se livrou das outras peças de roupa sem dificuldade, era estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo vê-lo daquela forma.

- Se doer você me diz que eu paro. – ele falou no meu ouvido.

Assenti com a cabeça. Eu não porque ter medo, era Jake, então, tudo estava maravilhosamente bem.

~~J/N~~

Acordei me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo no dia seguinte.

Tudo ainda parecia um sonho. A noite com Jake havia sido fantástica.

Na verdade, todas as noites seguintes passamos juntos.

Minha família parecia não se importar. Afinal, era uma coisa que iria acontecer, certo?

Aquele mês passou num piscar de olhos. Parecia piada. O tempo simplesmente voava, e cada hora que eu pensava em me distanciar de Jake, parecia que algo quebrava dentro de mim.

Estávamos empacotando tudo há algumas semanas. Era incrível como cada objeto me fazia lembrar dele ou de algo que passamos.

O mês foi terrivelmente curto, mas eu sabia que o ano iria ser longo. Muito longo.

Era a primeira vez que eu ficaria sem Jake, sem suas piadas sem graça, seus enormes sorrisos, seu calor aconchegante... enfim, sozinha.

Minha mãe estava tentando me animar bastante, coisa que não funcionava muito bem.

Eu sabia que a culpa não era deles. Mas era muito ruim esse sentimento.

Eles entendiam. Então, quando me dava vontade de chorar, eles simplesmente deixavam. Não ficavam tentando me animar.

Eu sabia que iria passar, e eles também.

-Você promete que vai me ligar todo dia? – Jake perguntou pela milésima vez.

-Prometo, lobo chato. – eu disse atirando uma almofada nele.

-Hei, isso é agressão, mocinha. – ele disse fazendo cara de indignado. – Sabe, Nessie, você é uma menina muito malvada as vezes. – ele se aproximou de mim devagar.

-Você também não é sempre bonzinho. – comentei.

Ele deu um sorriso sacana e começou a me fazer cócegas.

-Pára. – eu disse sem ar já.

-Você jogou um almofada em mim, peça desculpas. – ele disse fingindo estar bravo.

-Ok, ok, desculpa! – eu disse ofegante.

-Hum, - ele parou em cima de mim. – Assim está melhor.

E a próxima coisa que eu senti foram seus lábios junto aos meus.

Aquilo era surreal.

- Eu te amo, pequena. – foi a última coisa que ouvi ele dizer antes de me levar até a cama.

~~J/N~~

O _nada _esperado dia da mudança tinha chegado.

Eu não estava me sentindo muito feliz. Tentava ao máximo não pensar que, em algumas horas, estaria sem Jake.

Meu pai e meus tios já tinham levado quase tudo que era nosso. Era estranho olhar nossa casa vazia.

Jake me ajudou a fazer as malas. Iríamos de avião.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi silencioso.

-Vou sentir sua falta. – ele comentou. – é a primeira vez que vamos nos separar.

-Eu sei. – eu não conseguia dizer muita coisa.

-Vou ter visitar logo, prometo. – ele disse me encarando sério.

Abri um sorriso torto. Era possível já estar com saudades?

Chegamos cedo no aeroporto. Meus pais chegaram um pouco depois de nós.

-Queria que você fosse... – comentei.

-Ness.. você sabe, né? – nenhum de nós sabia bem o que dizer.

-Despedidas são chatas. – falei sem graça.

-Não é um Adeus... É apenas uma até logo. – ele tentou se explicar.

-Eu sei, mas é que não é justo.

Ficamos abraçados em silêncio um tempo.

Parecia que já havia passado horas quando finalmente nosso vôo foi anunciado.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer do meu rosto.

Ele me beijou com calma. Era angustiante.

-Não vai esquecer de mim, certo? – perguntei incerta.

-Você é absurda, Ness. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. – comentei tentando sorrir.

-É o que mais espero. – ele disse e então me beijou.

Era apenas um até logo, certo?

* * *

N/a ok, não foi dos melhores capítulos... mas foi difícil de escrever... Ela ta mal e as coisas não melhoram muiiito nos próximos capítulos.. que por sinal, a fic deve ter mais uns 5 apenas! Ta tudo na minha cabeça doida e prometo que ponho tudo no papel e posto aqui antes do meio do ano! =p

Não me matem... obrigada pelos lindos comentários... e pls, comentem, nem que seja pra me mandar para aquele lugar...

Beijoooos e até breve!

_**Flora Sly.**_


	15. Tudo Passa

**Capítulo 14: Tudo Passa**

Canadá. Pousamos no Canadá.

Pelo menos, eles falavam inglês ainda.

O local era totalmente diferente. A cidade que iríamos morar era quase tão pequena quanto Forks.

Era cercada de mato. Digo, a casa. Toda cercada por mato. Nosso vizinho mais próximo ficava há uns 5 km. O que para nós era um pulo. Mas não para os humanos.

Qual era o problema desse lugar?

Nossa nova casa era ótima. Não muito grande, mas cada um, digo, cada casal tinha um quarto. E claro, o meu era o único sozinho.

Era estranho arrumar as coisas sem Jake por perto. Ajeitei uma foto nossa na minha escrivaninha.

Saudade dói. E olha que estamos a pouquíssimo tempo separados.

Peguei o celular. Estava morrendo de vontade de ligar para ele, falar com ele.

Eu estava completamente viciada. Jacob Black era o meu vício. E eu não estava com a mínima vontade de largá-lo.

Suspirei. Eu teria que me acostumar. Não tinha lá muitas escolhas.

-Ness? – minha mãe chamou.

Desci as escadas. Ficar ali pensando _nele _não estava dando certo.

-Oi, mãe. – comentei sem muita emoção muita emoção ao chegar a sala.

-Filha, nós estamos indo conhecer nossos vizinhos. – ela começou. – Aqueles que são vampiros. – ela completou.

Eu não tinha vontade de ver, muito menos conhecer, alguém.

-Vamos, Ness. Você vai gostar. – ela insistiu.

-Certo. – eu disse vencida.

Não poderia ser tão ruim. Poderia?

Troquei rapidamente de roupa. Minha ideia inicial era capotar na cama e acordar daqui a um ano. Acho que não iria dar muito certo.

-Você precisa se animar. – ouvi Alice dizer assim que entrei na sala.

-Estou animada. – aquilo soou um tanto sarcástico. Eu não estava querendo ser rude.

-Ness. – minha mãe começou com aquele tom de "se comporte mocinha".

-Desculpe, tia. – eu já estava infeliz o suficiente. Não precisava deixar minha família triste também.

-Vamos? – eu disse tentando parecer animada.

Mas com uma família de vampiros, duvido que esteja enganando alguém.

A casa dos nossos vizinhos não era tão longe da nossa. E chegamos bem rapidinho.

Fomos de carro por insistência do meu pai.

O lugar era bem grande e muito bonito também. Tomara que eles sejam simpáticos.

Carlisle explicou que seus hábitos eram bem parecidos com os nossos. Não pude deixar de pensar se eles também eram amigos de lobisomens.

Mas a minha mãe não iria aprovar meu humor ácido.

Assim que Carlisle tocou a campainha, a porta se abriu.

Eles deveriam estar ansiosos para nos conhecer.

Tomara que não tenha nenhum leitor de mentes por lá.

Parados na porta estavam um casal um pouco mais velho que Carlisle e Esme, mas ainda sim, lindos de doer.

E ao lado deles estava um garoto. Ele não deveria ser muito mais velho que eu ou meus pais, digo, na aparência. Mas provavelmente deve ter uns 200 anos.

-170. – o garoto falou. E eu quase morri de vergonha.

Ótimo. Outro leitor de mentes. Minha vida estava ficando hilária.

-Leitor de mentes também? – esse foi Carlisle. Meu avô é muito perspicaz.

-Não como ele. – ele comentou apontando para o meu pai.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Se eu não fosse mestiça, não passaria por isso.

Argh! Tudo estava me irritando.

-Prazer, somos os Cullen. – Carlisle disse animado.

Todos sorriram. E as apresentações começaram.

-Somos Albert e Brenda Bennett. E este, é o meu irmão mais novo, Joe Bennett. – se fosse em outros tempos, ficaria curiosíssima e logo iria querer saber a história toda deles.

Mas eu não estava com saco nem paciência.

-Sou Carlisle, fui eu quem entrei em contato antes com vocês. E esta, é minha esposa Esme. – Esme sorriu gentilmente.

Ela era um doce de pessoa.

-Eu sou Edward, e essa é Bella, minha esposa. – começou meu pai sorridente. – Essa aqui, - ele apontou para mim. – é nossa filha, Renesmee.

Sim, todos ficaram hiper surpresos. Eu já esperava. Ninguém nunca entendia.

-Filha? – perguntou Albert.

-É. – Carlisle respondeu animada. – É uma ótima história.

Alice e Jasper se apresentaram e claro, Rosalie e Emmett também. Depois disso, todos nós fomos convidados a entrar na casa deles.

Era grande, bonita e arejada. Não pude deixar de admirar a decoração.

-E então? Vampiros com uma filha? – agora quem não acreditava era Joe.

-Ela não era vampira na época. – respondi automaticamente e apontei para minha mãe.

Ai o reboliço começou.

Eu me pergunto o porquê de não manter minha boca fechada. Sério. As vezes eu falo demais.

-Vocês se relacionam com humanos? – agora quem ficara surpresa foi Brenda.

-Sim, sempre tivemos bons relacionamentos. – explicou calmamente Carlisle.

-Mas a única vez que nos aproximamos foi essa. – meu pai completou.

-Vocês são mais interessantes do que parecem. – Joe estava mais animado.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. – comentei irônica.

Eu devia parar de fazer isso. Mas eu não conseguia.

-Você é exatamente o quê? – aquilo sim me pegou de surpresa.

Pensei em dar uma resposta mal educada. Mas acho que minha mãe não iria gostar.

-Mestiça. – me limitei a falar.

-E os seus hábitos? – Joe estava muito curioso. E eu não estava gostando daquilo.

Meus hábitos? Ah, por favor...

-Ness tem hábitos quase iguais aos nossos. Ela só se alimenta de sangue e tem quase todos os nossos dons. – Carlisle sempre educado.

A cara da minha mãe era inexpressiva.

Mas pelo que eu conhecia dela, ela devia estar com raiva. Sabe, ela não gostava quando alguém queria saber demais sobre mim.

-Não seja indelicado, Joe. – Brenda falou para ele. E foi exatamente a mesma cara que minha mãe fazia para mim o tempo todo.

-Desculpe. – ele disse me encarando.

Eu não queria ser indelicada também, mas precisava ir para casa e descansar. Não puxei isso dos hábitos vampirescos. Infelizmente.

Meu pai pareceu entender e eu pedi licença, educadamente, e fui para casa.

Estava me sentindo exausta. A visita não foi nada divertida, não consegui tirar Jake da cabeça e ainda conheci mais um vampiro inconveniente.

Dava para piorar?

Assim que entrei em casa, joguei as caixas que estavam na minha cama no chão e desmaiei na cama.

Talvez dormir um pouco me animasse.

_~~J/N~~_

Acordei de madrugada. Não estava me sentindo bem.

Olhei assustada em volta. Demorei para lembrar onde eu estava, e quando isso aconteceu, senti um enorme buraco no peito.

Parecia que alguém tinha arrancado uma parte de mim. Eu queria poder ir correndo até o quarto de Jacob. Mas isso não seria possível.

Milhares de quilômetros nos separavam. Peguei meu celular da bolsa. Tinham nove chamadas não atendidas dele.

Não fazia ideia que horas eram em Forks. Eu só precisava falar com ele.

Disquei seu número. Tocou várias vezes e caiu na caixa postal em seguida.

Será que ainda estava dormindo?

Suspirei. Ligaria só mais uma vez.

E dessa vez, ele atendeu no segundo toque.

-JAKE! – eu berrei assim que ouvi um "alô".

-Ness? – sua voz estava enrolada.

-Jake, sou eu, como você está? – perguntei ansiosa.

-Ness, porque acordou tão cedo? – é, ele estava dormindo.

-São 2 horas da manhã aqui. – respondi conferindo no despertador.

-Que? – acho que ele ainda não tinha acordado direito.

-Jake, eu estou no Canadá. – e daí ele soltou um berro de espanto.

-Nessie! – ele pareceu mais acordado.

-Eu tentei te ligar. – ele disse consciente. – Tá tudo bem?

Meu coração deu uma cambalhota. Ouvir sua voz era muito bom.

-Dormi cedo. Estava muito cansada.

-Eu falei com Bella, ela me explicou tudo. – ele fez uma pausa. –Estou preocupado com você.

Suspirei. O que minha mãe falou para ele?

-Estou bem. Só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar. – eu soltei.

-Você não pode ficar assim. – ele insistiu.

-Assim como? – ele estava me irritando.

-Nessie, eu sei que é horrível isso. Também estou quase enlouquecendo. Mas nós temos que reagir. – a voz dele estava estranha.

-É diferente. Estou me sentindo impotente. Não sei explicar. – senti algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

-Não chore, Ness. – ele estava preocupado. Não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo.

-Jake. – falei tentando conter as lágrimas chatas que insistiam em cair. – Eu estou bem, vou melhorar. Só não se preocupe com isso.

Minha voz estava falha. Eu não queria que ele me visse mal.

-Nessie, nunca esqueça que eu vou estar sempre com você. – ele falou simples.

-Eu sei, - ele não estava colaborando. Eu já estava com a voz embargada. – só preciso me acostumar. Foram anos sem me distanciar de você.

-Jake? Que horas são? – perguntei curiosa.

-Acho que perto das 6h. – uau, 4 horas de diferença.

Suspirei.

-Quando você acha que consegue vir? – perguntei.

-Vou ver com o grupo. Temos algumas reuniões, mas acho que logo. Continue me ligando e atenda quando eu ligar. – ele disse simples.

-Pode deixar. E você também. – limpei algumas lágrimas.

-Ness, - ele falou antes de desligar. – te amo.

Senti meu coração derreter. Meu coração se animou um pouco.

-Eu também, Jake. – estava me sentindo mais leve.

Só de falar com ele, eu já me sentia melhor.

Tentei voltar a dormir. Mas eu estava agitada. Não queria ter desligado, poderia ter ficado no telefone com ele a noite toda.

Quando estava amanhecendo, o sono chegou. Era sábado, não deveria ter muito para fazer. E depois do dia anterior, não estava com a mínima vontade de encontrar os nossos vizinhos.

Aquele Joe me assustava. Algo nele era estranho. Digo, mais estranho que o normal.

_~~J/N~~_

-NESSIE. – ouvi e no segundo seguinte alguém tinha pulado na minha cama.

Abri um olho, vi uma Alice um tanto descabelada em cima de mim.

-Tiiiiiiiiiiia. – eu disse colocando o travesseiro na minha cara.

Nem dormir até o meio dia eu podia naquela casa.

-Levanta, temos muito o que fazer hoje. – ela falou puxando meu travesseiro.

-Não quero. Quero dormir. – respondi brava.

-Nós temos que decorar a casa. – ela comentou como se o mundo dependesse disso.

-E não pode ser mais tarde? – perguntei abrindo um olho.

-Não aguento esperar. – ela parecia uma criança levada.

-Tia. – suspirei. – eu não dormi bem a noite. – não queria ter que falar o por quê.

-Pensando no Jacob? – ela não precisava ler mentes para saber da resposta.

-Conversamos por telefone, estamos bem. – eu disse por fim. – só que eu fiquei agitada, acabei pegando no sono só de manhã.

-Você dorme cedo hoje. – ela disse séria. – A tarde os Bennetts virão aqui.

_Ótimo_. Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Levantei contrariada. Por que ela precisava de mim para decorar a casa?

_~~J/N~~_

Depois de horas arrumando os móveis, colocando enfeites, tapetes e outras bugigangas na casa, finalmente, terminamos.

Eu estava exausta, primeiro, pela noite mal dormida e segundo, porque fazia tempo que eu não caçava.

_Nota mental: pedir que meu pai me mostre alguns pontos bons na floresta._

Logo após a arrumação, meu pai veio falar comigo.

-Filha. – ele começou com aquele tom de voz de_ 'precisamos conversar'_.

-Sim? – tentei não ser indelicada.

-Seja educada com os Bennett. Eles não são maus. – cerrei um pouco os olhos.

A culpa disso não era deles, eu sabia, a culpa não era de ninguém, e eu estava sendo criança com essas atitudes.

Mas estava sendo difícil para mim.

-Eu entendo você. Eu já me senti assim com sua mãe. – fiquei surpresa com a revelação.

-Vocês nunca se separaram. – retruquei.

-Isso é o que você acha. – essa era nova para mim. – Nós ficamos quase um ano separados. – ele disse.

Pude ver um brilho triste em seus olhos.

-Foi o pior período da minha vida. Eu sentia dor. E não era só emocional. Parecia que faltava algo em mim. – desviei o olhar.

Eu sabia o que era aquilo. A dor, a angústia. Aquilo machucava. Sentia um nó constante em minha garganta.

Não era justo. Não deveria ser assim. Quando duas pessoas se gostam, deveria ser fácil.

-É fácil. – ele completou meus pensamentos.

Eu estava me controlando para não bancar a chorona de novo.

-Nós complicamos mais do que o necessário. – ele segurou forte minha mão.

Senti algumas lágrimas caírem no meu rosto.

-Mas tudo passa. – ele disse simples.

Suspirei. Tudo passa. Repeti para mim mesma.

Não via a hora que aquilo passasse.

-Você acha que a gente vai dar certo? Igual a você e a mamãe? – quis saber.

-Isso depende de vocês. – ele disse me dando um sorriso. – eu sei que ele gosta de você, e vocês vão superar tudo.

-Mas e a Leah? – não queria ter perguntado isso, mas, de qualquer forma, ele sabia o que eu estava pensando.

-A ligação é diferente. – ele fez uma pausa procurando as palavras certas. – Vocês se amam. – e depois disso ouvimos a campainha soar.

Deviam ser os nossos vizinhos.

Meu pai me deu um abraço rápido.

Eu precisava melhorar. Tinha que me desintoxicar desse meu vício.

Meu pai foi abrir a porta.

Respirei fundo. Iria ser receptiva e simpática.

Iria parar de ficar nessa depressão constante.

Tudo passa. Pensei mais uma vez antes de cumprimentar os visitantes.

****

**

* * *

**

N/a ufa, eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo. A Ness em depressão estava me deixando em depressão, rs.

Ok, sem dramas. As coisas vão começar a melhorar. Espero que estejam gostando =) Estou gastando todas as minhas horas de almoço nessa fic e na outra D/G ;O

Obrigada pelas lindas reviews. Fico muiiiiiiito feliz quando vejo uma nova! =D Estou respondendo todas as reviews pelo "reply" e as que não tem login, vou colocar aqui em baixo!

Espero que tenham mais reviews. Tem gente que tava acompanhando e acho que parou. ;~ Mesmo que seja para criticar, não custa deixar uma review para ver se estou indo p/ o caminho certo!

Ufa, to tagarelassa hoje. Estou animada e logo vem o cap. 15. Então, review, pls, assim eu me animo e posto logo. #chantagemfeia!

**Michelle **– estou postando o mais rápido que consigo! Obrigada pela review espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, flor! beijinhos / **Patthy'Loof** – amei sua review, flor. Fiquei muito contente com todos os elogios. Bem-vinda a fic. Espero que goste do resto. Brigada mais uma vez x) beijinhos!

Até breve!

beijinhoooooooos,

_**Flora Sly.***_


	16. Meu vício

_Baby, you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you_

_I can barely move_

_But I like it_

_**Ne-yo – Because of you**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 15: Meu vício**

A conversa não estava tão chata.

Joe parecia não estar mais tão interessado em mim. Às vezes eu me sentia uma anomalia genética.

Ou melhor, eu sabia que era, só não gostava de lembrar.

Meu pai estava falando algo da sua própria transformação e de como ele e Carlisle se conheceram.

Os três pareciam bem interessados.

Tentei focar no assunto da conversa. Estava difícil. Eu ainda pensava na ligação de Jake.

Eles estavam falando algo sobre caça, e isso me lembrou que eu estava faminta.

-Posso te mostrar lugares bons para caça. – ouvi Joe dizer.

Ele tinha mesmo que fazer isso? Olhei envergonhada, até meu pai era mais discreto.

-Isto é, se você quiser. – ele disse tentando parecer menos agressivo.

-Seria bom para você. – meu pai comentou.

Eu não me sentia muito a vontade, mas estava mesmo me sentindo faminta.

-Certo. – respondi sem graça.

Ele abriu um sorriso e saímos da casa.

-Você corre? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Claro. – e daí sai na frente.

Ele veio atrás de mim e me guiou para uma pequena floresta não muito longe dali.

Ele parou perto de uma pequena clareira.

-Você prefere o quê? – ele perguntou.

-Animais pequenos, cervos, ou algo do gênero. – comentei.

Ele entendeu e me guiou

Depois de eu me sentir saciada e, aparentemente, ele também, voltamos andando para casa.

Não havíamos ido muito longe.

-E então. – ele começou. – Você me acha inconveniente.

Encarei-o.

-É claro que você é. Você lê pensamentos. – conclui.

-Não todos. – ele ponderou.

-Como assim? – ele estava aguçando minha curiosidade.

-Eu só consigo ler o que se trata sobre mim. – ele disse simples.

-Ah. – estava me sentindo ainda mais sem graça.

-Relaxa. Eu já tive tempo demais para me acostumar. – dei um sorrisinho.

-E como foi? – perguntei me referindo a sua transformação.

-Depois eu sou indiscreto. – ele comentou abrindo um sorriso.

Corei um pouco. Era diferente do quer perguntar quais eram seus hábitos. Ou não.

-Brincadeira. Eu tinha dezoito anos, e era um tanto inconseqüente. – ele começou e vi uma sombra passar pelo seu rosto. – Estava em uma taberna com uns amigos. E eu me gabava por estar noivo da garota mais linda da cidade. – a voz dele estava dura.

-Bom, eu não era o único que tinha olhos para ela. E eu nem lembro quando aconteceu, mas um dos caras do grupo se irritou com alguns comentários meus. – ele parecia sem graça.

Não falei nada e ele continuou.

-Começamos a discutir, só não tinha visto que ele estava com uma faca. E no meio da briga, ele me esfaqueou. – ele tremeu ao lembrar disso.

-Consegui me arrastar para fora do local, e algum tempo depois, Albert e Brenda me acharam. Eu já estava quase morrendo, era a única alternativa deles. Foi a única vez que Albert provou sangue humano. – ele concluiu.

-Entendi. – respondi simplesmente. – Nunca é fácil. – comentei tentando ser solidária.

-Não ligo mais. – ele parou de andar e me encarou. Fiquei sem graça com aqueles olhos dourados em mim. – E você? Se importa em me contar? – ele estava curioso.

-Na verdade, não. – comecei. – E nem há muito para se falar. Tenho sete anos. – eu disse simples e ele ficou surpreso.

-Sete? – ele repetiu devagar. Contive um riso.

-É, sete. Carlisle tenta entender ainda todo o meu desenvolvimento. Sabemos que meu crescimento é acelerado. Atingi a minha idade madura e, provavelmente, ficarei assim para sempre. – sorri para ele.

Ele me encarava com um olhar estranho.

-E você não acha isso estranho? – ele perguntou.

-Olha, tudo no meu mundo é estranho. – pensei em Jacob. Só eu para ser metade vampira, metade humana e namorar um lobisomem.

É, eu era bizarra.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ele tentou se explicar. – sabe, crescer rápido demais. Vocês tinham casos assim no passado?

-Não. Encontramos alguns casos parecidos com o meu, mas isso depois que eu já tinha a aparência de uma menina de dois ou três anos. – comentei.

-Vocês são surpreendentes. – ele disse.

O resto do caminho ficamos em silêncio.

Não queria mais tocar _nesse_ assunto. É sempre complicado, e eu mal conhecia ele.

-E você não é estranha. – ele disse assim que chegamos na minha casa. – Você é muito interessante. – sorri sem graça.

-Isso foi um elogio? – falei me aproximando da porta.

-Sim. E também é linda. – ai eu não pude deixar de corar. – Esse sim é um elogio digno da sua pessoa.

Fiquei muito sem graça e entrei o mais rápido que pude em casa.

Não estava acostumada com outras pessoas falando que eu era linda.

-Como foi a caçada? – meu pai perguntou assim que pus os pés na sala.

Levei um susto. Eu estava muito distraída.

-Joe pergunta demais. – disse simplesmente.

-Vou para o meu quarto. – avisei.

-Ah, Ness. – meu pai me chamou. – Jacob ligou.

Jacob ligou. Eu quase explodi de felicidade. Não devia ter deixado o celular em casa.

Tudo bem que duvido que fosse ter sinal onde eu estava.

Disquei seu número e tocou várias vezes até cair na caixa postal. Liguei mais três vezes e nada.

_Merda_. Eu devia ter levado a meleca do celular.

-Pai! – berrei entrando correndo no seu quarto.

-Não, Ness, ele não deixou recado. Apenas disse que ligava mais tarde. – senti uma pontada de tristeza me invadir.

Eu não podia ficar triste com isso, certo?

-obrigada. – murmurei para o meu pai e voltei para o quarto.

Eu devia arranjar algo para fazer.

Coloquei meu celular na cama e fui pegar um livro.

Ler podia ser a solução.

Ou não. Eu tentei ler o primeiro parágrafo, mas eu só consegui pensar em uma coisa. Jake.

_**~~J&N~~**_

Já era de madrugada. Nada da porcaria do celular tocar.

Tentei ligar diversas vezes para ele e como sempre, caia na caixa postal.

Aquilo estava me irritando.

Suspirei. Por que ele não me ligava?

Mil coisas se passaram pela minha cabeça. E diga-se de passagem, todas medonhas.

Aquilo estava me matando.

Na metade da noite, minha mãe entrou no quarto.

-Você não vai dormir? – ela perguntou.

-Estou sem um pingo de sono. – comentei.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama.

-Ele só deve estar ocupado com alguma coisa do bando. – ela disse sorrindo para mim.

-Espero. – soltei um suspiro.

-Você está parecendo cansada, Nessie. – minha mãe comentou.

Olhei para baixo. Eu estava me sentindo cansada.

-Nessie, eu estou realmente ficando preocupada. – eu encarava o chão ainda. Senti uma de suas mãos colocando meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha.

-Desculpe. – falei baixinho.

-Você não tem que se desculpar, apenas mantenha-se ocupada. Vai melhorar. – ela me garantiu.

Tentei sorrir, mas não deu muito certo.

-Durma, filha. – ela disse saindo do meu quarto. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

Olhei a última vez para o meu celular. Eu não tinha tanta certeza disso.

_**~~J&N~~**_

Não dormi nada bem aquela noite.

Peguei no sono depois das 3 horas e ainda tive pesadelos horríveis.

Num dos sonhos, estávamos dançando, eu e Jake, e de repente, ele sumia.

Acordei assustada. Estava com o coração acelerado. Nem enquanto eu dormia, eu tinha paz.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando acordei, foi pegar o celular.

Nenhuma ligação. Nenhuma mensagem. Nenhum sinal. Nada

Ele queria me enlouquecer.

Suspirei. Não tinha vontade de sair da cama.

Disquei seu número. Nada. Pensei em ligar para Seth, quem sabe ele tinha alguma novidade.

Tentei me controlar. Eu estava paranóica. Parecia uma mãe louca atrás do filho.

Ele disse que iria ligar de volta. Eu só tinha que esperar.

-Bom dia! – Alice berrou entrando no quarto.

O quão escandalosa minha tia podia ser?

-Bom dia. – respondi seca.

-Chega desse mau humor, querida. – ela comentou abrindo as janelas do meu quarto.

-Nós vamos passear hoje. – ela disse.

-Não estou a fim, tia. – comentei baixinho.

Queria ficar em casa, grudada no celular, esperando Jake ligar. E sim, eu era patética.

-Não estou perguntando se você quer. Nós vamos. – ela disse abrindo um sorriso enorme.

-Tia! – eu disse choramingando. – Não quero.

-Não vamos longe. – ela falou abrindo meu armário. – Só conhecer a cidade.

Com Alice não havia discussão. Eu tinha certeza que fora obra da minha mãe.

Ela sabia como eu – e ninguém no mundo – conseguia contrariar minha tia.

Ela me entregou um par de tênis e um jeans.

-Estou tão animada! – ela disse dando pulinhos.

-Vamos só nós duas? – perguntei.

-não, temos um guia especial. – tínhamos o quê?

Eu ia perguntar se ela estava bem, mas assim que ela abriu a porta da sala, eu entendi.

Joe estava ali parado.

Ele sorriu para mim e tentei retribuir.

Coloquei o celular no bolso, antes verifiquei se havia sinal.

-Preocupada? – Joe perguntou.

-Pensei que você só lia pensamentos sobre você. – ele fez uma careta.

-Você é uma pessoa muito transparente, não preciso ler sua mente muitas vezes. – ele admitiu.

-Você não imagina o quanto. – eu disse. – Você não é o único com dons.

E daí eu o toquei. Ele ficou assustado. Estava lembrando do dia anterior, na clareira.

-Como? – ele estava ainda mais curioso.

-Eu tenho meus truques.

Ele riu. Alice me encarava séria.

-Talvez nosso passeio seja melhor do que esperava. – ela comentou risonha.

Eu não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando.

Entramos no carro. Abri meu celular a última vez.

_Nada. _

Suspirei. Eu iria ter que parar com isso.

* * *

**N/a** nem demorou muito, né? Eu estou realmente inspirada :s e logo, logo vem o 16. =)

As coisas estão ficando confusas. Mas eu juro que tudo tem um propósito! Esse cap. foi curtinho, mas os outros vão ser maiores e terão muito Jake/ness! :D

Espero que estejam gostando =) Obrigada por quem comentou, favoritou e coisa e tal x) me fizeram muitíssimo feliz.

Só fiquei desanimada que quase não teve reviews... ta tão ruim assim? ;S

Sério, nunca custa deixar só umazinha, só para eu não ficar triste. *olhinhos brilhando*

Gente, chega de tagarelar. Espero que gostem, e reviews pls!

Se não, eu desanimo de vez :x

Beijinhoos e até logo,

_**Flora Sly.***_

ps: a música que eu coloquei no capítulo é uma bem velha do Ne-yo. É Because of you... eu adoro ela e achei tudo a ver com o capítulo...Ah, quem quiser ouvir, ela me ajudou muito a escrever!


	17. Sem você

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts_

_I know you hurt too but what else can we do_

_Tormented and torn apart_

_All out of love – Air Supply _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16:**** Sem você**

O passeio não tinha sido tão ruim.

Pelo menos, consegui ficar mais de duas horas sem pensar em Jacob e sem abrir o celular.

Era algo a se comemorar.

Joe fazia muitas perguntas, ele parecia fascinado com o meu, hum, _dom_.

Eu não falava muito. Sou uma pessoa reservada, ao menos tentava ser.

Demos uma volta na nossa minúscula cidade, e agora eu tinha certeza, era menor que Forks. Se é que isso era possível.

Minha família deve ter algum tipo de tara por cidades pequenas.

Enquanto Joe estava entretido com os dons de Alice, eu resolvi dar uma espiada rápida no celular.

Só para ter certeza que não havia tocado e que não estava fora de área.

E mais uma vez, nada. Aquilo estava me irritando.

Por que diabos ele não me ligava?

Bufei irritada. Eu iria tentar falar com Seth.

Eu precisava de notícias. Algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido, certo?

Estávamos em uma sorveteria da cidade. Avisei que ia no banheiro, mas eles não deram muita atenção.

Quando estava longe o suficiente deles, disquei o número do meu amigo.

Minhas mãos estavam suadas. Eu tinha que ficar nervosa com uma simples ligação?

Estava quase desistindo quando ele atendeu.

-Ness? – ele perguntou.

-Seth! – berrei ao reconhecer sua voz. – estou morrendo de saudades! – eu comentei mais feliz.

Era bom ouvir uma voz familiar às vezes.

-Nessie, não faz nem uma semana que você se mudou. – ele comentou feliz.

-Seu bobo, eu sei, mas eu estou com saudades já. – expliquei.

-Ok, eu também. – ele disse sincero. – E você sente falta de mais alguém? – ele disse com um tom de malícia.

-Você sabe que sim. – comentei. – Ele está ai? – tentei parecer o menos desesperada possível.

-Não. – ele fez uma pausa. – Jake está ocupado. – ele comentou.

-Ocupado? – repeti sem entender direito.

Por que ele estava ocupado?

-É, algumas criaturas estranhas estavam atacando pessoas por aqui. – ele começou. – Achamos que são vampiros.

_Merda_. Foi meu único pensamento.

-E ele foi atrás dos vampiros? _Sozinho_? – eu estava entrando em pânico.

-Foi, Ness. – ele disse com calma. – Mas não está sozinho. Leah está com ele, e alguns do nosso bando também.

Ótimo, ele estava com Leah. Caçando vampiros.

Dava para ficar pior?

-Você está bem? – Seth perguntou. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Milhares de coisas passavam pelos meus pensamentos.

Por que sempre tinha que ter Leah no meio?

-Ele está bem? – perguntei recobrando a fala.

-Está. Nos comunicamos o tempo todo. – até os lobos têm dons.

-Ótimo. Seth, por favor, me dê notícias. – supliquei.

-Pode deixar. E se cuida, Nessie. Não se meta em encrencas. – ele pediu.

-Ok. _Até mais tarde_. – frisei a fase final. Eu não iria agüentar ficar sem saber sobre Jake.

-Até mais, Ness. – e daí ele desligou.

As palmas das minhas mãos estavam suadas. Eu estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. E irritada.

Odiava aquela garota.

Odiava saber que ela podia ficar perto dele, ajudá-lo e ser útil.

Senti uma queimação na garganta.

Eu não queria chorar. Não ali. Com Joe presente e tudo mais.

Eu precisava me controlar.

Mas minha mente me traia. E eu só conseguia pensar em Jacob e Leah _juntos._ Fazendo sei lá o quê.

Tentei melhorar a cara e voltar para a mesa. Não queria que eles perguntassem nada.

-Tudo bem? – minha tia perguntou assim que sentei na mesa.

-Tudo. – me limitei a dizer.

Ela deve ter percebido que eu estava mentindo, mas não falou mais nada.

Agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Não queria ter que contar meus problemas amorosos para nosso novo vizinho.

_~~J&N~~_

O resto do dia se arrastou.

Não via a hora de Seth me dar notícias de Jacob ou até mesmo do próprio me ligar.

Depois do passeio, Alice veio querer saber o que eu tinha.

Expliquei rapidamente, e sem muitos detalhes, o que Seth me contou.

Ela me abraçou e disse que tudo ia ficar bem.

-Jacob é forte e sabe o que faz. – ela disse me dando uma piscada.

Eu sabia. Sabia que não devia me preocupar. Ele era bom em tudo o que fazia.

Mas mesmo assim, eu estava agoniada. E tinha o fator Leah.

Precisava admitir, tinha _inveja_ dela.

_Inveja_ por ela ser igual a ele.

_Inveja_ por ela poder ficar grudada nele o dia todo.

_Inveja_ por ela ser exatamente o que ele precisa.

Droga. Eu era uma idiota iludida.

Eu não era boa para ele. Nem devia ter insistido nisso.

Estava na cara o tempo todo. Eles são iguais, perfeitos um para o outro.

Eu sou estranha. E claro, tem todo o problema da minha família de vampiros e do clã dele.

Tinha que parar de pensar nisso. Senti minha garganta arder. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Ainda bem que estava sozinha no quarto. Grossas lágrimas caíram na minha face.

Eu estava me sentindo péssima. Um nó estava se formando na minha garganta. De novo, eu estava chorando por ele.

E a culpa não era dele. A culpa era minha. Eu era infantil e não conseguia ver o que estava na minha cara o tempo todo.

Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

Tentei me controlar. Eu não podia me desequilibrar tão facilmente. Eu precisava ser forte.

Mas a imagem dos dois juntos insistia em me atormentar.

Quando eu estava conseguindo parar de ter um ataque. Alice bateu a minha porta.

-Posso entrar? – ela berrou.

-Entra. – eu disse sem ânimo.

-Você não parece melhor. – ela disse preocupada e sentando na minha cama.

-Não me sinto melhor. – comentei dando de ombros.

-Ness, você precisa reagir. – ela começou. – até Joe estava preocupado com você.

Suspirei. Ótimo, eu preocupava todas as pessoas que me conheciam. Eu merecia um prêmio.

-Eu não consigo. – eu disse sentindo a queimação voltar.

Eu iria desidratar de tanto choro.

-Nessie, eu sei que não é justo. Imagino o quão dolorido seja. Mas eu só quero que você tente se sentir melhor. – ela disse colocando uma mexa dos meus cabelos para trás.

-Estou tentando. De verdade. – tentei esboçar um sorriso.

Já passavam das sete e nenhuma ligação. Alice ainda me encarava séria.

Era estranho vê-la assim.

-Posso ficar sozinha? Preciso fazer uma ligação. – expliquei rápido. Ela assentiu.

Antes de sair ela depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e pediu que eu não pensasse tanto.

Isso era uma tarefa quase impossível.

Peguei o celular e decidi ligar para Seth.

Não me importava se iria parecer uma louca atrás de Jacob.

Eu já me sentia louca mesmo.

-Ness. – Seth disse ao atender.

-Oi de novo. – comentei sem graça.

-Tudo bem? – ele perguntou um pouco mais sério.

-Tudo e com você? – eu disse. Minha vontade era falar apenas "notícias de Jake", mas isso seria bem sem educação da minha parte.

-Tudo bem e antes que você pergunte, Jake está ótimo. – ele disse.

-Que ótimo. – eu disse mais animada. Era ótimo saber que ele estava bem.

-Quando você vem nos visitar? – ele disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Não sei. – ainda não tinha pensando nisso. Mal conseguia falar com Jake.

-Você poderia passar um tempo aqui em casa. – ele parou. – digo, na casa de Billy, creio que eles não se importariam.

-Tenho que falar com meus pais. – expliquei. – Mas eu acho a ideia excelente.

-Que bom, pense nisso. – ele fez mais uma pausa. – você não é a única que está enchendo o saco. – ele comentou.

-Quê? - ele bufou no telefone.

-Acredite, Jake está tão desesperado para te ver quanto você. Ele não para de pensar em vocês dois. – ele falou sem graça.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Mas eu pouco me importava. Nesse momento meu coração se encheu de algo bom.

Eu não sabia explicar o que era. Jake pensava em mim. E pelo que Seth disse talvez tanto quanto eu.

-Por que ele não fala comigo? – perguntei tentando não dar pulinhos de felicidade pelo quarto.

-Ele está há dias transformado. Ele não pode se descuidar. – ele me explicou.

-E Leah? – quis saber. Eu sabia que eles eram irmãos, mas eu não suportava a ideia dos dois sempre juntos.

-Está bem. E você não tem com o que se preocupar. Ele gosta de você. – ele falou sério.

-Você é um anjo. – comentei abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-E esse anjo precisa dormir. Você faz ideia de que horas são? – ele comentou brincalhão.

-Ah, - olhei para o meu relógio. Eu tinha esquecido do fuso horário. – Mil desculpas, Seth! – ele deu uma risada.

-Sem problemas. Eu aviso que você ligou, de novo. – ele falou e depois desligamos.

Eu não conseguia entender como o meu humor podia ficar tão mexido de repente.

Uma hora eu estava triste, e na outra, praticamente pulando de alegria.

Ainda precisava conversar com ele. Precisava saber o que ele realmente queria.

Resolvi propor para os meus pais a visita a Forks. Seria uma ótima visita.

Eu sentia falta de Jake. A cada minuto.

Sentia falta do calor dele.

Sentia falta do sorriso, do abraço, dos beijos e de senti-lo por perto.

Sentia falta da nossa última noite juntos. Mesmo que tenha sido a primeira, ela foi incrível.

_

* * *

_

**N/a** capítulo tristonho. ;~

Mas não desistam da fic, eu sei que nem teve ação, mas prometo que no próximo tem JakeNess! UHULL :D

Ok, sem idiotices. Nem demorei tanto para posta certo?

O próximo vem rapidinho, estou realmente inspirada com essa fic! E como eu disse, ela está na reta final, mais uns quatro capítulos...

Obrigada pelas lindas reviews, por favoritarem, colocarem no alerta e tudo mais.

Vocês me animam a continuar isso aqui.

Então, pls, continuem comentando! Dêem suas opiniões e digam o que estão achando.

Até semana que vem! (yn)

Ah, **REVIEWS, PLEASE**!

Beijinhos,

_**Flora Sly.**_

_PS: A música do começo desse capítulo é linda, e ela que me levou a escrever isso. Sim, é velha pra caramba. Quem quiser ouvir, vale a pena! É All out of love do Air Supply.**  
**_


	18. Saudade dói

**Capítulo 1****7: Saudade dói**

Naquela noite eu dormi bem.

A primeira vez em tempos. Na manhã seguinte, eu me sentia mais disposta.

Até minha mãe me elogiou dizendo que eu estava menos rabugenta.

Ainda continuava com a mania irritante de conferir possíveis chamadas perdidas ou mensagens no celular.

Eu estava mais ansiosa do que o normal.

E toda aquela agitação tinha nome, e até sobrenome, Jacob Black.

A conversa com Seth havia me deixado mais animada. E um tanto esperançosa.

Talvez eu não fosse tão ruim para Jake.

Estava decidida a procurar meus pais e pedir para ir a Forks. Mais precisamente, La Push.

E estava disposta a implorar se fosse preciso.

Ajeitei meus cabelos e entrei na sala.

Meus pais estavam conversando. No momento em que meu pai me viu, percebeu o que eu estava prestes a pedir.

-Mãe, pai. – chamei-os. Os dois estavam me encarando.

Tenho certeza que mesmo sem conseguir ler mentes, ele sabia que eu estava prestes a pedir algo.

-Bom, estive falando com Seth... – comecei, minha mãe arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Droga. Ela tinha que fazer essa cara?

-Sim? – minha mãe continuou me encarando.

-E ele sugeriu que – fiz uma pausa. – eu fosse fazer uma visita a eles. – eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

-Ness. – minha mãe começou com aquela cara de poucos amigos. – não acho uma boa ideia. – por essa eu já esperava.

-Mas mãe, - comecei de novo. Eu não iria desistir tão fácil. – é só uma visita rápida.

-Ness, acabamos de chegar aqui. – ela disse simples.

-Eu sei. Mas não vou demorar. – comentei emburrada.

-Nessie, deixe mais para frente. – esse foi meu pai.

Estava sentindo meus olhos arderem já. Aquele nó costumeiro já se formava em minha garganta.

Merda. Eu estava a ponto de chorar. Realmente, devia estar com sérios problemas.

Bufei. Iria ser apenas uma visita. O que havia de tão errado nisso?

-É arriscado. – meu pai disse respondendo meus pensamentos. – Jake está ocupado e não gosto da ideia de você viajando sozinha.

-Eu não tenho dois anos, pai. – murmurei irritada.

-Dê tempo ao tempo. – ele disse calmo.

Eu queria xingar. Berrar. Correr. Qualquer coisa para aliviar aquele nó que se na minha garganta.

Não era justo.

Senti as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto.

Eu estava virando uma chorona de primeira.

Droga. Será que era tão difícil perceber que eu não estava agüentando.

-Eu sei que não é fácil, querida. – minha mãe disse se aproximando de mim.

As lágrimas rolavam soltas e eu nem sentia mais vergonha em bancar a criança mimada.

-Não é fácil? – eu perguntei com a voz falha. –Está insuportável. Nem falar no telefone com ele, eu consigo. – eu disse em meio ao choro.

De repente um dia que tinha começado legal, estava uma droga. E eu só queria não ter saído da minha cama maldita.

Minha mãe me encarava um pouco triste. Eu não queria deixar ninguém daquele jeito. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.

Suspirei. Precisava de um minuto de privacidade. Encarei meu pai. Eu tinha que sair dali, tomar um ar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu tive que me controlar para não correr em direção a porta.

_~~J/N~~_

Corri o máximo que consegui. Não iria muito longe, até porque eu não queria ninguém atrás de mim.

Quando cheguei a uma clareira resolvi parar. Desabei em cima de umas folhas e tentei não pensar em nada.

Era uma tarefa mais difícil do que parecia. Não pensar. Não pensar _nele_, na minha não ida a Forks, e tudo mais.

Tudo era sempre complicado demais, cansativo demais... demais, demais, demais...

Enfim, eu estava de saco cheio.

-Mas que _merda_! – eu berrei.

Talvez eu já estivesse atingindo um novo nível de loucura, sabe, berrar para o nada não era muito normal.

Não que eu soubesse o que era ser normal, de qualquer forma.

-Falando sozinha? – ouvi alguém falar atrás de mim.

Tomei um baita susto. Eu sabia quem era. E, ultimamente, ele aparecia em diversos lugares.

-Joe! – eu disse me virando.

Ele me deu um sorriso, e até que ele ficava bonitinho assim.

Merda. Ele sabia o que eu pensava sobre ele.

-Sem problemas. – ele disse parecendo acostumado com aquilo.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Céus, eu era terrível.

-Tudo bem? – ele perguntou sentando na minha frente.

-Não muito, mas as coisas vão indo. – comentei. Eu podia ser um livro aberto às vezes, mas não queria que todos soubessem dos meus problemas amorosos.

-Tudo sempre parece mais complicado no começo. – ele disse me encarando.

-Eu sei. E acredite, no meu caso, é sempre mais complicado. – soltei um suspiro.

-É, mas você se acostuma. – ele piscou para mim.

Tentei dar um sorriso a ele, mas não fui muito bem sucedida nisso.

-Estou tentando. – murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Quer dar uma volta? – ele perguntou me dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Estou me sentindo exausta. – comentei. Mas a verdade era que eu não queria desabar, não na frente dele.

-Pode servir para te distrair. – ele comentou.

Encarei-o.

-Tudo bem. – eu disse um pouco sem graça.

E então fomos caminhar.

Era simples estar com Joe. Ele falava mais do que eu.

Normalmente, sobre alguma história ou fato interessante da sua vida como vampiro. E eu só precisava mexer a cabeça.

Depois de quase uma hora, eu realmente me sentia exausta e ele me levou até em casa.

-Ness? – ele me chamou. – Obrigada pela companhia.

Dei um sorriso a ele e entrei.

_~~J/N~~_

Eu ainda estava com o péssimo hábito de conferir meu celular a cada meia hora.

Por mais que eu andasse com ele no bolso, eu não conseguia controlar esse meu mais novo vício.

Tentava manter meu autocontrole e não ficar ligando para Seth a cada vinte minutos. Era uma tarefa _quase_ impossível.

Naquela mesma noite, dei a triste notícia de que não iria a Forks tão cedo.

Seth pareceu entender e quando perguntei por Jake, ele me disse que estava tudo indo bem.

E até já tinham descoberto quantos vampiros estavam atormentando o pessoal por ali, 2 apenas.

Ainda me sentia apreensiva por Jake estar cuidando disso. Mas fazia parte dele, e eu teria que aceitar.

Minha mãe veio tentar me animar à noite. Tentei parecer o mais normal possível. Eu sabia que, no fundo, a culpa não era dela.

Quando eram um pouco mais de nove horas, eu disquei o número de Seth.

Eu realmente precisava falar com ele.

O telefone tocou várias e várias vezes e caiu na caixa postal.

Senti o costumeiro nó se formando na minha garganta.

Disquei de novo e nada.

Céus. Alguém devia estar contra mim.

Suspirei irritada e disquei mais umas duas vezes.

Eu estava me sentindo nervosa, e com uma sensação engraçada.

Por que diabos ele não me atendia?

Eu já estava cogitando a hipóteses de ligar para a casa do Bill. Mas já passavam das dez aqui.

Provavelmente, ele estaria dormindo.

Merda. Eu não sei se iria agüentar ficar sem notícias de Jake.

Era a única coisa que me mantinha em pé e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

O nó na garganta latejava e estava chegando a ficar insuportável.

Mandei uma mensagem para Seth, ele precisava saber que poderia me ligar a qualquer hora.

Com certeza, ele já me considerava uma pessoa problemática, mas eu não me importava com isso.

Não lembro que horas eu adormeci e nem como. Só sei que eu não larguei um segundo sequer o meu celular.

_~~J/N~~_

Aquela semana passou o mais lentamente possível.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar. E nada da porcaria do meu telefone tocar.

Eu já estava atingindo um novo nível de loucura.

Agora, além de checar a cada vinte minutos as ligações, eu comecei a ouvir a música do aparelho na minha cabeça.

E eu descobri que era só eu que ouvia de uma forma constrangedora.

Digamos apenas que, minha mãe e minha tia Alice acham que estou ficando louca.

Minha família estava tentando tirar essa nuvem negra que me acompanhava.

Todo dia alguém tinha planejado alguma atividade comigo.

Eu apreciava todo o tempo que estavam dedicando a mim. Mas eu estava me sentindo cansada.

Cansada, principalmente, de tentar parecer animada.

Eu só queria ficar no meu quarto e curtir a minha nova obsessão.

Não que eu me orgulhasse disso. Mas era a única maneira de me manter sóbria e sã.

Durante aquela semana, só consegui falar com Seth dois dias. Então eu estava mesmo chegando ao meu nível máximo de loucura.

No sábado, nenhum dos meus familiares tentou falar comigo ou me distrair.

Eles devem ter percebido que não estava dando certo.

E eu agradecia o apoio, ainda mais agora que podia ficar sozinha.

O nó gigantesco ainda continuava lá, mas eu já não chorava tanto.

Talvez fosse um sinal de melhora. Ou não.

No final da tarde, eu quase surtei. O telefone tocou. Primeiro, achei que era obra da minha mente perturbada.

Mas quando vi o número de Seth piscando no visor, eu contive um grito de felicidade.

-SETH! – berrei animada.

-Tenho uma notícia boa e outra nem tanto. – ele começou sério.

Senti meu coração acelerar mais que o normal.

-Fale. – eu pedi apenas. Não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas.

-Conseguimos capturar os frios. – ele falou pausadamente.

-É maravilhoso, eram eles que causaram a bagunça? – perguntei tentando não pensar na notícia não tão boa.

-Sim, foi bom. Mas Sam e Jake estão um pouco machucados. – ele disse baixinho.

-Machucado? – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

Era como se eu tivesse travado e meu cérebro tivesse entrado em curto-circuito.

-Sim, nós os matamos, mas um deles era bem forte e bem, não foi nada tão grave. – ele disse se enrolando nas palavras.

-Quero falar com Jake. – respondi.

-Ele está descansando, Ness, não acho uma boa ideia. – ele comentou incerto.

-Seth, por favor, só quero ter certeza que não foi tão grave. – disse repetindo as palavras dele.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e o telefone ficou mudo.

O pânico se apossou de mim.

E se Jake estivesse muito ferido?

Imagens de Jake ensangüentado, com dor e tudo mais passavam pela minha mente doente.

E eu estava mais uma vez chorando.

-Alô? – ouvi aquela voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

Meu coração estava quase saltando do peito.

Vários pensamentos invadiam minha mente. Eu não conseguia formular uma simples frase.

Só conseguia pensar que, finalmente, eu estava falando com _ele_.

Pude constatar que saudade dói. E muito.

Suspirei e a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

-Jake?

* * *

**N/a** sou uma vaca em demorar eras, né? Mil desculpas, mas o meu TCC começou problemático... Não teve a ação que eu falei q teria ;/ Mas no próximo, com certeza, tem JakeNess! :D

A fic está na retíssima final. Que lindo, rs. Mais uns dois ou três e com sorte, um epílogo... isto é, se vocês quiserem ;p prometo me dedicar ao máximo e talsis...

Espero que continuem gostando e comentando.

Aguardo **REVIEWS.**

Obrigada a todos os comentários fofos e lindos, para quem favoritou e colocou nos alerts. Vocês são uns lindos! =) valeu mesmo.

**Em especial a: ****Anna R Black****, Michelle Lautner, Kelly, Patthy'Loof e elizangelinha, ****Luciane, Simone, Luiza, ****CarolStew****.** =) – vocês são umas amouras! *-*

Beijinhos,

_**Flora Sly.* **_


	19. Seu efeito sobre mim

It's a quarter after one,  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without,  
I just need you now

_Need you now - __Lady Antebellum_

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**** Seu efeito sobre mim**

-Ness! – ele disse parecendo um pouco mais aliviado.

-Como você está? – perguntei nervosa.

Finalmente, eu estava falando com ele.

E eu não sabia nem o que fazer. Queria pular, berrar, chorar...

-Bem. – ele começou calmo. – cansado, mas bem. – ele estava escolhendo as palavras e isso me deixava muito nervosa.

-Certo. Seth disse que você está machucado. – eu disse tentando manter a calma.

-Seth é um lobo bobo. Eu estou bem. Só estou morrendo de saudades de você. – ele comentou.

Sua voz parecia um pouco melhor.

-Eu estou quase enlouquecendo. Até o Seth acha isso. – eu disse rindo nervosa.

-Ele resmungou algo sobre mil ligações. – sua voz estava mais leve.

Meu coração estava cheio de alguma coisa boa. Eu queria estar do lado dele.

-Jake, eu preciso muito te ver. – comentei.

-Eu também. Você não faz ideia, foram os piores dias da minha vida. – ele disse.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

-Queria estar ai. – murmurei no telefone.

-Vamos nos ver logo. – ele disse sério. – Ness, preciso ir.

-Eu não quero desligar. – eu disse parecendo uma criança mimada.

-Acredite, nem eu. Posso te ligar depois? – meu coração deu uma cambalhota no meu peito.

-Por favor... – eu pensei em lhe contar meu mais novo vício, mas era informação demais para uma noite.

-Te amo. – ele sussurrou ao telefone.

Senti meu estomago se retorcer. Ele tinha um poder absurdo sobre mim.

-Eu também. – eu disse me sentindo leve.

Desliguei a ligação e não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Eu falei com Jake. Repeti para mim mesma umas vinte vezes só para ter certeza que não era um sonho ou fruto da minha mente perturbada.

E sim era tudo real. Eu me sentia exausta ainda. Mas não queria dormir.

Fiquei me revirando na cama, tentando tirar o sorriso estúpido da minha face, mas eu só pensava que tudo parecia que, finalmente, ia dar certo.

Ou não. Eu ainda estava no Canadá e ele em Forks.

Minha mente era uma confusão. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar. Meu humor mudava tão rápido que eu já me sentia tonta.

Tentei me forçar a dormir, era uma das únicas maneiras de não pensar em nada.

_~~J/N~~_

Jake e eu criamos uma espécie de rotina ao longo das semanas.

Eu tentava me manter ocupada durante todo o dia, ora com Carlisle me ensinando algo, ou mesmo com meus pais e outras vezes apenas conversando e passeando com Alice.

Sempre que ia caçar, Joe vinha me acompanhar. Era fácil estar com ele, sempre me fazia rir com várias de suas histórias e eu me sentia um pouco normal.

Quando chegava a noite, eu grudava no meu aparelho celular.

Normalmente, ele não demorava em ligar e nós falávamos do que fizemos durante o dia e claro, como estávamos morrendo de saudades um do outro.

A saudade continuava imensa. E eu ainda chorava quando me encontrava sozinha, mas estava tudo um pouco mais suportável.

Eu não via a hora de estar com ele.

-Faz dois meses hoje. – ele disse no meio da conversa.

-É, eu também me lembrei disso. – falei amargurada.

Fazia dois meses que eu havia me mudado. Dois meses inteiros sem Jake.

-Eu estou quase ficando louco sem te ver, Ness. – ele disse sério. – tudo parece mais vazio sem você aqui.

Suspirei. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

-Faço um esforço enorme para levantar da cama. Só de pensar em mais um dia sem poder te abraçar, eu já quero voltar e dormir até tudo passar. – falei me sentindo triste.

-É injusto. – Jake murmurou ao telefone. – Eles podiam deixar você vir me ver. – ele comentou bravo.

Eu sabia que o "eles", eram meus pais.

Eles ainda implicavam com a minha visita a Forks. Mas mesmo assim eu pedia umas duas vezes por semana, uma hora eles iriam ter que ceder, ao menos, eu esperava.

-Eles acham que não sei me virar sozinha. – reclamei. – Até para caçar, só ficam mais tranqüilos quando Joe vai comigo.

-Joe? – ele repetiu com um ar diferente na voz.

-Jake, o nosso vizinho vampiro, já falei sobre ele. – comentei.

-Eu sei quem é, mas não sabia que vocês saiam juntos. – ele disse irritado.

-Nós não saímos juntos, nós caçamos juntos. Ou melhor, ele só me faz companhia. – eu disse sem paciência.

-Não gosto disso. – sua voz estava ácida.

-Do quê? De ele me fazer companhia? – eu disse não entendo o porque dessa conversa.

-Não parece certo, Ness. – ele falou tentando se acalmar.

-Jake, a gente mal se vê, ele é só um amigo. – bufei ao telefone.

-Acho arriscado vocês irem caçar juntos. – ele comentou.

Ele não costumava ser tão irritante. Joe era apenas alguém que me ajudava a suportar todos esses dias sem vê-lo. Assim como minha família.

-Jake, você não precisa ter ciúmes. – eu disse um pouco contente.

Sabe, não que eu quisesse que ele fosse um louco ciumento, mas era bom de certa forma vê-lo assim.

-Não é _ciúmes_. – ele falou irritado. – É só que eu sinto uma necessidade grande em te proteger. – ele falou pausadamente.

-Certo. De qualquer forma, você não tem o que se preocupar. – falei simples.

-Você o vê todo dia? – ele perguntou ignorando meu comentário.

-Não, Jake. – bufei, ele podia ser mais obtuso?

-É estranho estar longe assim. – ele disse baixinho. – Acho que nunca me senti tão inseguro.

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eu me sentia assim o dia todo.

Mas ele definitivamente não deveria se preocupar.

-Jake, você não tem a menor noção do **seu efeito** sobre mim… - falei séria.

Ele ficou sem falar por alguns segundos.

-Eu te amo,_ minha_ Ness. – ele disse simplesmente, e meu coração pareceu inflar com aquela declaração.

Eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir assim sempre que ele pronunciava essas três palavras.

Não eram as palavras em si, eu sabia que tudo era verdadeiro.

_~~J/N~~_

No final do terceiro mês, a dor estava ficando insuportável.

Eu estava começando a acreditar que era mesmo possível _morrer _de saudades.

Tinha dias que nada me distraia, e pelo contrário, tudo me irritava.

Eu e Jake conseguíamos falar quase todos os dias. _Quase_. Algumas vezes ele precisava ir para alguma missão.

E nesses dias, bem, eu ficava péssima.

Todo dia eu acordava cansada, não importando quanto tempo eu passasse na cama.

Simplesmente o cansaço não ia embora.

Carlisle um dia pediu para me "consultar". Fiquei encarando-o séria.

E bem, ele apenas começou a ouvir meu coração e fazer umas coisas que médicos costumam fazer.

Soltei um suspiro irritado. Até aquilo me entediava.

-Aparentemente, você não tem nada. - meu avô falou intrigado.

-Certo. - eu disse irritada. - É só cansaço. - eu disse.

E era isso que eu falava a todos agora.

Eu sempre tentava sorrir e mostrar que estava bem, só um pouco desmotivada.

Mas meu pai sabia que tinha mais. Ele sempre sabia.

E num dos dias que eu estava com o pior humor de todos, ele veio falar comigo.

-Estou bem. - falei irritada já sabendo o que ele queria.

-Eu sou seu pai, sei que você não está bem. - ele disse sério.

-Ótimo. - eu disse grossa.

Eu não queria ser mal educada com ele. Mas meu humor parecia incontrolável.

-Eu e sua mãe conversamos. - ele começou sem rodeios. - Talvez fosse a hora de uma visita.

Encarei séria.

Eu realmente tinha escutado aquilo? Ou a minha mente doentia estava alucinando?

-Sério, Ness. - ele disse suspirando. - Alice concordou em ir junto.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Não era a melhor das hipóteses.

Até porque duvido que minha tia quisesse ficar na casa de Jake, mas já era alguma coisa.

Mas o simples fato de poder vê-lo encheu meu coração com alguma coisa boa.

Eu estava quase certa que iria explodir.

Eu iria ver Jake. Depois de longos três meses.

Finalmente, estaríamos juntos.

E aquele pensamento me fez sorrir abertamente.

-Obrigada! - eu disse mais alto que o normal e abraçando meu pai.

Ele balançou a cabeça e apenas sorriu.

Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu jeito nesse tempo, mas algo me dizia que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo.

Não via a hora de ligar para Jake e contar as novidades.

-Quando posso ir? - perguntei.

-Quando você quiser. - ele respondeu e bem, eu tive que berrar.

-Eu quero ir amanhã. - falei muito entusiasmada.

-Você tem que falar com Alice. Se estiver bom para ela, por mim, tudo bem.

Fui correndo procurar minha tia.

Eu precisava fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

Pelo bem da minha sanidade mental e tudo mais.

Quando cheguei no quarto da minha tia, vi a cena mais adorável do mundo.

Ela estava arrumando uma mala.

E eu tive que conter um berro histérico.

-Você acha que ficaremos mais que uma semana? - ela perguntou analisando algumas blusas.

-Uma semana? - eu perguntei digerindo a ideia.

Uma semana inteirinha com Jake.

O pensamento fez meu coração dar cambalhotas.

- O que meu pai disse? - perguntei receosa.

-Que era para eu ficar de olho em você. - ela piscou para mim e eu não pude conter meu sorriso.

-Quando vamos? - perguntei me sentindo ansiosa.

-Já liguei para a companhia. Amanhã à noite estaremos a caminho de Forks.

Eu tentei conter meu grito, mas ele escapou pela minha garganta.

Alice sorriu para mim e ordenou que eu levasse roupas decentes.

Fui até meu quarto e apenas joguei um punhado de roupas dentro da mala.

Depois de socar uma quantidade considerável de roupas e acessórios, resolvi ligar para Jake e dar a notícia.

Tinha certeza que ele não seria contra.

O telefone tocou várias vezes antes de cair na caixa postal.

Bufei irritada. Justo, hoje, ele não iria atender o celular?

Quando caiu na caixa postal pela segunda vez, decidi ligar para Seth.

Era uma questão urgente.

-Olá, Ness. – Seth falou animado.

-Seth! – senti uma onda de alívio passar por mim.

Ele estava animado, _devia estar tudo bem_.

-Tudo bom? – perguntei o mais educadamente possível.

-Tudo sim e por aí?

-Tudo. – respondi simples. – Tenho novidades. – falei mais alegre.

-Você vai vir visitar a gente? – Seth falou tão animado quanto eu.

-SIM! – berrei a última parte.

-Fala mais baixo, Nessie. – Seth reclamou. – E quando você vem?

-Amanhã à noite saio daqui. – informei feliz.

-Certo, depois de amanhã você deve estar chegando aqui. – ele fez uma pausa. – Hum, Jake deve chegar no mesmo dia que você. – ele comentou.

-Ele não está aí? – perguntei tentando não parecer desesperada.

Eu iria ficar bem brava se eu cruzasse o país e ele simplesmente não estivesse em casa.

-Está patrulhando umas áreas, Sam viu umas coisas estranhas e eles decidiram procurar.

-Ok, e você acha que ele quer que eu vá? – me senti um tanto estúpida perguntando isso.

Mas eu não podia embarcar em um avião sem saber se ele queria mesmo.

-Você é impossível. – ele respondeu indignado. – Claro que ele quer. Ele está ficando louco igual a você. – Seth falou irritado.

-Certo. – meu coração estava acelerado. Nunca me senti tão ansiosa.

-Você quer que eu vá te buscar? – ele perguntou.

-Alice vai comigo. Estaremos aí depois de amanhã. – comentei me sentindo mais feliz.

-Ok, Ness, até logo então. – ele respondeu voltando a ficar animado.

-Até logo. – respondi. Eu não consegui controlar meu sorriso.

_~~J/N~~_

O dia seguinte pareceu se arrastar. Eu não via a hora de chegar a hora do vôo.

Meus pais acompanharam a gente até a plataforma de embarque.

Minha mãe me deu mil recomendações e só me soltou no último minuto.

Abracei os dois bem forte e agradeci por aquilo.

Nem era tanto tempo, e eu estaria com Alice do meu lado.

E claro, com Jake.

Foi com esse pensamento que eu fiquei durante as longas horas do vôo.

Eu não tinha um pingo de sono e nada prendia minha atenção.

Alice tentou conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa, mas quando ela percebeu que eu não conseguia focar em algo, desistiu.

Quando o piloto anunciou que estaríamos pousando em Seattle, meu coração começou a acelerar.

E eu tinha absoluta certeza que não era por causa da aterrissagem.

-Chegamos. – Alice disse num tom feliz como sempre.

Eu demorei algum tempo para levantar do meu assento.

Agora, eu estava tomando ciência do que estava acontecendo.

Em pouco tempo, eu estaria com ele.

Minha tia alugou um carro e logo estávamos indo em direção a Forks.

Meu coração estava batendo descompassado.

-É estúpido eu estar tão nervosa? – perguntei para minha tia.

-Amar é estúpido. – ela disse me dando uma piscada.

Dei um sorriso nervoso. É, amar é realmente uma coisa estúpida.

E eu adorava ser estúpida.

Senti um alívio imenso quando comecei a reconhecer os lugares que passávamos.

Eu não sabia se Seth havia contado que eu estava vindo, e isso tudo me deixava ainda mais ansiosa e nervosa.

Paramos em frente a casa de Bill. As batidas erráticas do meu coração eram bem audíveis naquele momento.

Alice disse para eu ir na frente. E ai que percebi como eu estava nervosa.

Meu coração batia forte e as minhas pernas estavam moles.

Toquei a campainha com um cuidado desnecessário.

E bem, quando a porta se abriu, eu esqueci como se respirava.

Ele piscou várias vezes como se para verificar se eu realmente estava lá.

Eu não conseguia falar nada. Palavras não pareciam suficientes nesse instante.

E então ele passou os dedos devagar pelos meus cabelos.

-Nessie? – ele disse e aquilo soou mais como uma pergunta.

Daí eu fiz a única coisa que eu consegui.

Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijei.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender o que se passava.

Mas logo senti seus braços me enlaçarem pela cintura e me trazerem mais para perto dele.

Uma faísca passou por todo o meu corpo. Sentir seu calor, seus braços e seus lábios junto aos meus era inexplicável.

Eu estava me sentindo viva de novo.

Ele aprofundou nosso beijo e eu queria mais.

Passei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos e puxei para ainda mais perto.

Seu abraço apertou mais minha cintura e eu senti de novo aquela eletricidade percorrer meu corpo.

Precisei desgrudar um pouco para respirar.

Estávamos ofegantes e eu tinha certeza que estava muito corada.

-Esperei tanto tempo. – ele disse acariciando minha face com seu polegar.

Nós não ousávamos nos separar. Seria doloroso demais.

-Alice veio comigo. – tentei explicar rápido.

Queria sentir mais do seu calor, dele em mim.

E como se entendesse meu pensamento, ele me beijou.

* * *

**N/a **eu sei que a demora não tem desculpa. Mil perdões, mas não ta nada fácil por aqui e os capítulos finais têm que ficar no mínimo bom, né? O próximo cap. deve ser o último e quem sabe vem um epílogo... Espero que estejam gostando e continuem acompanhando!

Fiquei tão feliz de ver minha caixa de e-mails com as reviews *-*

Obrigada a: Anna R Black, Fabiana, elizangelinha, Claudia, Jailma, Fil, louaremi, Débora, CarolStew e Cicilia - fizeram uma autora absurdamente feliz! *-*

_Jailma, e sobre eu não ter descrito a cena Jake/Ness no cap. 13, é porque a fic é rated K, e eu tento seguir o máximo que consigo dos livros, acho que não iria ter combinado em nada com a cara da fic. :s mas, tenho uns projetinhos na minha cabeça, que vamos ver como me saio! =)_

Aguardo **mais reviews** e até o último capítulo! =)

Beijinhos,

Flora Sly. =)


	20. Talking to the moon

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?

_Talking to the moon – Bruno Mars_

_N/a último capítulo, essa música me ajudou e muito, acho que tem tudo a ver com os dois… quem quiser ouvir, segue link do vagalume! Bjs =)_

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Talking to the moon**

_E como se entendesse meu pensamento, ele me beijou._

Tivemos que nos soltar de novo em busca de mais ar.

-As minhas lembranças não faziam justiça a esse beijo. – ele falou encostando sua testa na minha.

-Nem as minhas. – comentei ainda grudada nele.

E então eu consegui ver como ele realmente estava.

Jake estava praticamente igual, só tinha um ligeiro ar de cansado.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e senti seu aroma.

-Você está fedida. – ele comentou cheirando meu cabelo.

-Ah sim, eu também estava com saudades disso. – falei sorrindo.

-Como você conseguiu vir? – ele finalmente perguntou.

-Eles simplesmente deixaram e Alice se ofereceu para vir junto... – na verdade, nem eu fazia ideia de como consegui.

Eu apenas agarrei a primeira oportunidade que eles deram.

Eu já estava pronta para beijá-lo de novo, quando ouvi um pigarro atrás de mim.

É, Alice ainda estava lá.

-Oi, Alice. – Jake cumprimentou sem graça.

-Olá, Jake. – ela disse muito animada.

-E então, vocês vão ficar por aqui? – Jake perguntou.

Eu não tinha pensando muito sobre essa parte.

Claro que eu não iria me incomodar de ficar na casa de Jake, mais precisamente, em seu quarto.

Mas não acho que Alice fosse, digamos, aprovar isso.

-Não sei. – Encarei minha tia. Ela tinha que ter alguma ideia.

-Se não for nenhum incomodo. – ela disse sorrindo. E eu quase surtei.

Ela estava mesmo falando sério?

-Vocês podem ficar no meu quarto, sem problemas. – Ouvi Jake falar entusiasmado.

-Ótimo. – Alice disse simples. E bem, eu ainda estava surtando.

Essa semana iria ser muito melhor do que eu esperava.

-Você me ajuda com as malas? – Alice pediu a Jake.

_~~J/N~~_

-Eu quero saber tudo. – ele comentou caminhando ao meu lado.

-Tudo o quê? – eu tinha idéias de coisas melhores para fazer do que "caminhar".

-Tudo, como é o local, como tem sido lá... – Pensei por algum tempo.

-É terrível. – ele me encarou. – quer dizer, eu nem sei como é o local direito, e nem faço questão de saber. – comentei olhando para o chão.

-Porque? Tem alguém te enchendo lá? – vi que ele ficou um pouco tenso.

-Não, Jake. Mas eu fico muito irritada quando penso que você não está lá. – eu senti aquele nó na minha garganta, mais uma vez.

-Eu sei que parece bobo. – eu disse por fim.

Ele parou de andar e me encarou.

-Nada que vem de você é bobo. –ele passou seu polegar na minha bochecha. – Eu realmente achei que iria enlouquecer sem você.

Ele riu sem humor.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Minha família estava realmente preocupada com a minha sanidade mental. – dei um sorriso a ele.

E claro, Jake sorriu de volta, aquele sorriso "tenho 32 dentes" que sempre me deixava confortável e feliz.

-A distância é algo horrível. Eu só queria poder ficar mais com você. Conseguir te visitar. – e daí seu sorriso morreu.

-A culpa não é sua de não poder me visitar. – soltei um longo suspiro. – A culpa não é de ninguém. Eu sei que você tem suas obrigações.

E eu realmente entendia, eu sabia, no fundo, que aquilo tudo não tinha culpados.

-É uma baita injustiça. – ele disse tentando se animar.

-Eu sei. – encarei-o. – Mas vamos tentar esquecer isso. Só essa semana, - completei. – vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

Ele concordou. Aquilo não era uma solução, era mais algo como fugir dos problemas.

Mas uma semana sem aquela angústia não poderia ser ruim, certo?

_**~~J/N~~**_

Aquela noite, jantamos todos. O bando de Sam, Jake, Billy, Leah, e claro Alice.

O jantar foi tranquilo e cheio de novidades. Todos cooperaram e até se deram muito bem.

No final da noite, eu me sentia leve, feliz, como eu não me sentia há meses.

Aquilo me reconfortava. Só o fato de ter Jake há metros de distância me acalmava.

Quase no final da noite, Alice me informou que iria caçar.

E aquilo significava apenas uma coisa, um pouco de privacidade com _ele._

-Jake? – chamei seu nome.

-Hei, Ness. – ele falou entrando no quarto. – Cadê Alice? – ele perguntou olhando para todos os lados.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder a pergunta, apenas me joguei, _literalmente_, em cima dele.

Ele se assustou com a reação, mas logo me abraçou forte e me beijou.

Sua língua pedia passagem, e eu simplesmente deixei seu gosto invadir minha boca.

Jake tinha um ótimo gosto. Na verdade_, tudo_ nele era ótimo.

Enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei mais para perto.

Ele apertou forte minha cintura.

Céus, aquilo era bom.

Larguei seus lábios em busca de um pouco de ar.

Eu estava ofegante e ele também.

Beijei-o de novo, mas dessa vez mirei no seu pescoço.

Eu conhecia os pontos fracos dele.

Na mesma hora, ele soltou um gemido.

Mordisquei de leve sua pela sensível.

-Ness... – ele falou quase num susurro.

Suas mãos vagaram pelo meu corpo.

Não corei quando elas alcançaram o fecho do meu sutiã.

Ele retirou as peças de roupa com facilidade, e eu não conseguia ficar envergonhada com aquilo.

Estar com Jake parecia certo. A sensação de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

E era essa a verdade, o lugar dele era ao meu lado e vice-versa.

Sorri sozinha e me pressionei mais contra ele.

Pude sentir sua ereção. Eu ficava feliz em causar esse tipo de reação nele.

Agarrei mais forte seus cabelos e pressionei ainda mais forte meu corpo contra o dele.

Nós gememos juntos quando sua ereção roçou no meu ponto mais sensível.

-Ness, - ele falou me soltando um pouco.

Chiei com a falta de contato.

-Shiu, Jake. – eu disse voltando a beijá-lo.

Ele simplesmente podia curtir isso e não se preocupar com nada.

- Alice? – ele perguntou soltando novamente meus lábios.

-Foi caçar. – falei irritada.

Ele pareceu entender e me agarrou novamente.

Meu coração batia descompassado e de repente, eu me sentia completa mais uma vez.

_~~J/N~~_

Aquela semana com Jake foi fantástica.

Tudo era perfeito, tudo se encaixava.

Alice era uma ótima tia, não reclamava de nada, e sempre nos deixava a sós.

Eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Eu sentia falta dos meus pais e da minha família. E fazia ligações a eles quase todos os dias. Mas eu estava bem.

Jake e eu nunca pensávamos ou falávamos sobre o que aconteceria depois do final de semana.

Era como se estivéssemos vivendo em mundo só nosso.

E por várias vezes eu me sentia assim, num mundo que só nos pertencia e tudo era do nosso jeito.

Mas a realidade não é tão simples assim.

E claro, a porcaria do final de semana chegou, tínhamos apenas mais um dia juntos.

-E como vai ser? – ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

Havíamos ido caçar, eu não me divertia assim havia tempos.

-O quê? – perguntei me limpando.

-Nós, você vai embora amanhã? – ele perguntou nervoso.

Eu sabia que teríamos que ter essa conversa. Suspirei.

-Vou. – fiz uma pausa. – E eu não faço ideia de quando vou poder te visitar de novo.

Eu senti minha garganta arranhar.

Merda, eu não queria chorar.

-Eu sei. – ele desviou seu olhar. – Só acho que não vou aguentar mais três meses sem você. – sua voz estava falha também.

-Eu também. Eles não podem me proibir de vir. – comentei irritada.

-Eu queria que você ficasse aqui. – ele murmurou chateado. – Ou que eu pudesse ir com você.

Aquela ideia me fez sorrir um pouco. Seria ótimo ter Jake por perto, mas não era justo. Ele tinha seu bando, suas próprias coisas.

-Fiz um acordo com Sam. – ele disse me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

-Hum? – perguntei curiosa.

-Vou tentar te visitar a cada duas semanas no mínimo. De verdade, ele vai assumir as minhas obrigações nesse período.

Sorri com aquilo. Não era a minha ideia de perfeição.

Mas ao menos nos veríamos, certo?

-Acho que posso conviver com isso. – comentei tentando parecer forte.

Era o certo a fazer.

-Espero que meus pais também deixem que eu venha mais vezes.

Ele abriu um ligeiro sorriso.

-Odeio despedidas. – eu disse sentindo algumas lágrimas caírem na minha face.

Ele as limpou com o polegar.

-Eu nunca vou me despedir de você. – encarei-o.

-Você faz parte do meu ser, Ness. Nós vamos aguentar. – ele falou.

Seu olhar era triste, tanto quanto o meu.

Nem sempre a vida é justa.

-Tudo passa... – murmurei baixinho.

Ele me abraçou forte. Eu me senti segura de novo.

Ficamos naquela posição algum tempo.

Tudo sempre era complicado demais, doloroso demais.

_~~J/N~~_

Eu não costumava ser a rainha do drama.

Mas quando entrei no avião de volta para casa, as lágrimas simplesmente rolaram pelo meu rosto.

Nem a presença de Alice me intimidou.

Ela sabia que eu estava triste e não falou nada. Apenas me abraçou.

Chorei silenciosamente por algum tempo.

Eu realmente odiava despedida.

Não que eu não fosse vê-lo de novo, mas só de imaginar mais três meses sozinha, meu estomago embrulhava.

-Você vai vê-lo logo. – ouvi Alice dizer. Ela continuava me abraçando.

-Espero. – murmurei com uma voz rouca.

O quão patético alguém pode ser?

-Eu queria poder te reconfortar. – ela murmurou triste.

E eu queria parar de deixar o resto do mundo triste.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila. Consegui dormir um pouco e quando menos esperava, estava de volta ao Canadá.

Tentei parecer animada. Não queria deixar meus pais piores, e claro, queria que eles pensassem que fizeram a coisa certa me deixando ir.

E fizeram mesmo. Eu ainda estava me sentindo triste por tem vindo embora, mas eu tinha ficado sete dias inteiros ao lado do meu lobo, e isso me deixava feliz.

Assim que saímos com nossas malas, minha mãe correu, literalmente, em nossa direção e me abraçou.

-Também senti saudades. – comentei achando graça naquilo.

Foram apenas sete dias.

Ela me soltou e me deu um pequeno beijo no rosto.

-É terrível ter que ficar longe de você, Ness. – sorri para ela.

Meu pai também me deu um grande abraço.

-Foi bom? – ele disse me analisando.

Odiava quando ele fazia isso.

-Foi tudo ótimo. – Alice respondeu por mim.

-Sim. – concordei. – Obrigada. – eu murmurei. Eu devia essa a eles.

Nós quatro fomos para a casa. E aparentemente, todos morreram de saudades de mim.

O dia passou muito rápido, eu tinha esquecido como era bom estar com eles.

A minha família podia ser a mais esquisita de todas, mas era lindo ver como todos se davam bem e amavam uns aos outros.

E esse pensamento me lembrou que faltava alguém.

Jake também era minha família. Eu o conhecia desde sempre, e bem, ele sempre ficava enfurnado com a gente.

Até era engraçado de ver ele e a tia Rose brigando por alguma besteira, ou Emmet fazendo algum comentário inapropriado.

Suspirei, só queria poder fazer tudo voltar ao _normal._

_~~J/N~~_

A semana seguinte da minha volta foi, no mínimo, entediante.

Jake e eu estávamos conseguindo nos falar todos os dias, e Carlisle me ensinava várias e várias coisas.

Eu sabia que não tinha como morar sem a minha família.

Existiam riscos maiores dos que eu conhecia.

E tudo mais.

Mas era muito injusto ficarmos separados por milhares de quilômetros.

E depois da recepção chorosa da minha mãe, eu não tinha condições de pedir para ficar lá.

Seria um baita egoísmo.

Eles não precisavam sofrer por minha causa.

Quanto mais eu pensava e tentava achar uma solução, tudo parecia terrivelmente pior e mais difícil.

Decidi ir andar um pouco. Nenhum deles fez alguma objeção.

Andei pelo entorno da nossa casa.

Eu nunca tinha reparado como ela era grande.

Olhei os jardins em volta, eu nem sabia que tinham tantas rosas por ali.

Suspirei. Nada daquilo tinha realmente sentindo.

Resolvi ir para a pequena mata ali perto. Não queria caçar, apenas pensar em outra coisa.

Sentei sozinha por um tempo.

Pela primeira vez em meses, senti minha mente vazia.

Eu apenas encarava o nada.

O futuro era uma coisa incerta.

Se as pessoas nos descobrissem daqui a um tempo de novo, nós íamos nos mudar mais uma vez?

Seriam mais anos sem Jake?

Aquele pensamento me acertou em cheio.

Eu não iria suportar.

Eu amava demais a minha família. Mas eu amava Jake também.

E eu _precisava_ dele.

Eu não podia simplesmente viver sem ele.

Deixei as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

Senti minha garganta se fechar. Eu não era tão forte quanto todos achavam.

Chorei, solucei, berrei, até não agüentar mais.

Até todas as lágrimas secarem por si só.

Já estava anoitecendo. Resolvi voltar para casa. Não queria preocupar ninguém.

Quando cheguei em casa, ninguém fez perguntas.

Subi para o meu quarto. A angústia ainda estava no meu peito, mas eu não conseguia mais chorar.

Peguei uma foto dele que eu mantinha guardada na minha gaveta.

Uma leve brisa entrou no quarto mal iluminado.

Amar dói. Era a única conclusão que eu conseguia chegar.

-Ness? – ouvi minha mãe falar na porta do quarto.

Não respondi. Minha voz simplesmente não saía.

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Uhum. – foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar.

-Não fique com raiva de mim. – ela disse parecendo triste.

-Não estou. – garanti a ela.

-Seu pai já te falou do período que andamos separados? – ela perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

Balancei a cabeça e ela continuou.

-Então, foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida. – ela tinha um olhar triste.

-Um dos? – perguntei curiosa.

-É, Ness. O pior dia foi quando achei que podia te perder. – ela não podia chorar.

Mas eu imagino que ela estaria se pudesse.

Eu a abracei forte.

-Eu te amo, mãe, você não tem que se culpar por nada. – ela me abraçou de voltar.

-Mas eu sei que você vai estar segura com ele. – ela disse me soltando.

-O quê? – perguntei atordoada.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

-Eu sei que ele vai te fazer feliz e te proteger. – ela disse baixinho.

Eu não estava acreditando no que ela estava falando.

-O pessoal da reserva vai ser muito bom com você e claro, você vai vir nos visitar toda semana. – ela começou.

-Mãe? – chamei.

Ela me ignorou e continuou.

-Edward concordou em ficar pelas redondezas e conferir quando o povo não suspeitar mais de nada.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Nós vamos tentar achar uma casa afastada, vamos nos manter reservados um pouco.

-Mãe! – eu quase berrei e grossas lágrimas rolaram pela minha face.

-Você virou uma linda moça. – ela comentou acariciando meus cabelos.

-Te amo, minha filha. – abracei a forte e senti seus lábios frios encontrarem minha testa.

Descemos em silêncio e todos me abraçaram. Um por um.

Meu pai estava num canto, apenas observando.

Abracei-o forte.

-Obrigada. – eu murmurei contra seu peito.

-Pelo quê? – ele disse rindo surpreso.

-Eu sei que você teve essa idéia. – eu disse simples.

Ele me encarou e sorriu.

-Tudo passa, lembra? – ele disse.

Sorri em resposta.

Finalmente, as coisas pareciam se encaixar.

* * *

N/A vaca em acabar aqui?

Não é o fim total, ainda tem um epílogo dos dois juntos, então fiquem de olho essa semana.

Ele tá quase pronto e posto em breve, mesmo.

Desculpas pela demora, mas a faculdade e o trampo estão sugando minhas energias!

Obrigada pelas reviews, alertas e tudo mais, vocês são uns amores. A fic só chegou aqui por causa de vocês. =)

Vou deixar os agradecimentos pro próximo também.

AH, estou começando uma nova fic, dêem uma olhadela no meu perfil, é Ed/Bells...

Beijos E REVIEWS, PLS!

Flora Sly.*


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Estava chovendo quando cheguei a Seattle.

Eu não via aquilo como um sinal de mau agouro. Apenas me sentia em casa.

Quando contei as novidades para Jake, ele quase surtou.

Os preparativos para a minha vinda demoraram mais de uma semana e a ansiedade tinha quase me matando.

Mas tudo valeu a pena assim que o vi me esperando no aeroporto.

Ele tinha aquele sorriso enorme que eu adorava no rosto.

Eu queria sair correndo e deixar minhas malas lá.

Só queria abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar.

Mas decidi esperar, pacientemente, minha bagagem.

Jake estava me lançando olhares impacientes. Quando vi minha mala vermelha naquela esteira, eu estava surtando já.

Coloquei minhas coisas de qualquer jeito no carrinho e segui para fora das portas de vidro.

Cada segundo parecia demorar horas. Senti minhas mãos começarem a suar.

O carrinho parecia não querer ir mais rápido, então, larguei tudo no meio e corri em sua direção.

Praticamente, pulei em seu colo.

Jake pareceu surpreso, mas me abraçou bem forte e não deixou que eu caísse no chão.

Passei meu braço em volta dele e dei o abraço mais esmagador que consegui.

Eu queria ficar grudada nele para sempre, se fosse possível.

Mas depois de um tempo assim, achei que era mais sensato largá-lo.

- As pessoas estão começando a nos olhar. – comentei afrouxando meu abraço e me distanciando dele.

-Eu não me importo, prometa que você nunca mais vai ficar longe de mim. – eu sorri bobamente depois do comentário dele.

-Nunca. Eu nunca vou desgrudar de você, Jake. – e assim ele me beijou.

Eu nunca me cansaria disso, eu tinha certeza.

Beijar Jake era a coisa mais fantástica do mundo.

Estar em seus braços era quente e certo. Parecia que só assim meu mundo voltava ao normal.

Ficamos nos beijando durante um tempo. Eu não ligava se estávamos no meio do aeroporto. Eu me sentia em um universo paralelo, onde só existíamos eu e ele.

_~~J/N~~_

Nem parecia que estava vivendo com Jake há um ano já.

Bill não se importou em ter mais uma moradora na casa.

Na verdade, segundo ele, era o que ele precisava.

Conversamos muito quando Jake estava com o bando, ou em alguma missão. Era acolhedor de certa forma.

Minha família vinha me visitar muitas e muitas vezes.

Não dava tempo de sentir saudades.

Minha mãe chegou a ficar quase um mês aqui e só foi embora, porque ela estava morrendo de saudades do meu pai.

E bom, eu realmente não tinha muito do que reclamar.

Estávamos conseguindo levar a diante essa coisa toda.

E agora, eles estavam prestes a voltar.

Não iriam vir a Forks de novo, mas para algum lugar próximo daqui.

Meu avô estava em busca de algum emprego e meus tios e pais estavam pensando em começar mais uma faculdade.

Ao menos, ficaríamos mais perto.

Eu estava freqüentando a escola da reserva com Jake. E nem acredito que estou me formando. Sério, o tempo voa.

E até a escola parecia menos chata com ele por perto.

Claro que as coisas nem sempre eram simples.

Mas tudo estava normal, na medida do possível. Sabe, com lobos, vampiros e tudo mais nada é _cem por cento_ _normal._

Ah, até Seth teve sua impressão já.

É uma garota nova, aqui da aldeia, não a vi muitas vezes, mas se Seth gosta, deve ser uma ótima pessoa.

-Ness? – ouvi Jake me chamar.

Estava me arrumando para nosso baile no nosso quarto.

Era tão bom poder chamar de _nosso_.

-Sim, Jake? – respondi. E quando me virei, quase perdi o ar.

Jake estava de terno e gravata, e diga-se de passagem, era a coisa mais maravilhosa da face da terra.

-Uau, você está linda. – ele disse me admirando.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem um pouco.

-Obrigada, você também está. – comentei me aproximando mais dele.

-Tenho uma coisa para você. – ele disse me dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

Ele pegou uma pequena caixinha que estava no bolso e me deu.

Peguei a caixa rápido e a abri. Dentro tinha uma corrente dourada com um lindo pingente de coração.

Olhei com mais atenção e no coração, estavam nossas iniciais.

Sorri para ele.

- É linda demais. – comentei tirando a corrente. – Coloca em mim? - perguntei sorrindo que nem boba.

Ele pegou a corrente das minhas mãos e colocou delicadamente no meu pescoço.

-Ela fica mais linda em você. – ele comentou observando a corrente em mim.

-Obrigada. – falei mais uma vez e a próxima coisa que senti foram seus lábios nos meus.

Beijar Jake era simplesmente uma coisa fantástica. E eu tinha certeza que nunca iria me cansar disso.

Ele soltou nossos lábios e murmurou um "te amo". Sorri em resposta e o beijei de novo.

"Eu também, Jake. Sempre." Pensei e toquei de leve sua mão.

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios.

E de repente, comecei a achar que meu dom não era tão ruim.

Pelo menos, ao lado _dele_ nada ficava ruim.

_**FIM**_

* * *

**N/a** O epílogo demorou, eu sei. Mas final de semestre é para enlouquecer qualquer um.

Bom, chegamos ao final, depois de 2 anos postando, e demorando, rs.

Só posso dizer OBRIGADA a todos que leram/ acompanharam/ comentaram/favoritaram/colocaram nos alertas/indicaram... Vocês são demais e me animaram absurdos para continuar a história. =)

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado do fim! Nos vemos em breve, certo?

Obrigada mais uma vez, pela paciência e por acompanhar. Não custa deixar uma última review, né?

Beijos imensos e tem fic nova no meu perfil, é Ed/Bells, quem puder dar uma conferida... Logo menos atualizo com freqüência.

Inté, pessoal =)

Flora Sly.*


End file.
